


Jung und Verliebt (Young and in Love)

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Accents, Accountant Reader, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America, Classical Music, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Midwest AU, Missouri - Freeform, Modern Setting, Shyness, Takes place in Independence Missouri, mozart - Freeform, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: I don't know anything about classical music and this idea came to me while I was just browsing the internet. It probably wouldn't be very good, but I hope you enjoy it.I also wrote this because it seems to be niche fandom, so I decided I'd add on to it.
Relationships: Mozart/Reader, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about classical music and this idea came to me while I was just browsing the internet. It probably wouldn't be very good, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I also wrote this because it seems to be niche fandom, so I decided I'd add on to it.

You sat in your old rocking chair on your mother’s porch. It was just another early July day in Missouri, where you were from. The sun was barely up and the humidity was already high, which was normal, especially for this time of year. You could hear the locusts and crickets chirping, waiting for the sun to fully rise and say hello. The air was stagnant and mild, with the tinge of humidity in it, like usual. No one was out but you. You loved these early morning moments between just you and the natural way of life. Once the sun came up, you’d drive your mother to her work, you’d go to your local community college, for accounting, you’d then go home and make dinner, you’d also work your online job a bit for some money. 

It was a boring routine, but you preferred it to the crazy-party like lifestyle that so many of your peers had. You still lived with your mother, and unlike many who thought you secretly disliked it, you saw it as a rational decision, and anyway you loved your mother, she had always been kind and supportive of you, and enjoyed your company. And anyway, why should they care? You knew you’d end up okay in life, even if it meant living with your mother at 19 years old. 

You watched as the sun started to rise. The birds awoke with their alluring chirps of songs. The crickets and locusts also became louder, as if saying hello back to the sun, as if they knew the sun was an important aspect of life. You waited until it was fully up, and it was getting hotter, and went inside. Your mother’s home was small yet quaint. The living room was full of your mother’s knick-knacks and trinkets, you disliked it, but you never said anything, you wouldn’t hurt your mother’s feelings, you loved her too much to hurt her. 

You went into the kitchen and started on your mother’s lunch. You made a BLT, some yogurt with granola and blueberries, and a bag of apples. You then put it in her lunchbox and in the fridge. You then proceeded to go back to your room to get dressed. Once there you picked out a red, summer dress with little white flowers on it. It was one of your favorite dresses, and it fit the summer months well. 

When you came out of your bedroom your mother was getting ready in the bathroom, doing her makeup, her hair, dressing, etc. You went back to your room and started to brush your long h/c hair. You didn’t like very much of your physical appearance, but you loved your hair, it was long, silky and reached a little bit more than your hips. After brushing your hair you put on your black pair of flats, they weren’t very comfortable, but that was the price of looking presentable. 

It was an odd part of you. Most of your generation didn’t care about dressing or looking nice, but you did. You always tried to look decent or better out in public. You thought it came from your parents, being older and all, or maybe it was just who you were; probably both.   
After that, you switched off the lights, closed the door, and waited for your mother to come out of the bathroom so you could take her to her work. She often took a long time and it annoyed you, but she was your mother and you had to put up with it, whether you liked it or not. You were a bit worried about time, not really about your college classes, but getting your mother to work on time. It was important to be punctual to you. Right then, your mother came out and smiled at you. 

“Are you ready to go mom?” You asked. 

She nodded. As you walked to the garage you grabbed her lunch. You opened the garage door. You opened the car door for your mother. You got in the driver’s seat and backed out into the street. It was a quiet drive, other than the old 80’s music playing. Your mother liked it and it was refreshing from time to time. You dropped her off at work, said your goodbyes and started off to your tiny community college. It was a short drive, only ten minutes away from you home. It was located closely by the square, an old historical part of Independence. 

You parked your car and went inside. It was only 9 am but it was already very hot and you could feel the humidity on you like a load of bricks as you stepped outside. Inside was a cold, business-like feeling to it. You checked in and went to your class which was located in the basement, which you thought was a little funny for no particular reason. 

You sat down in the back, where you always sat, it drew less attention to you and it was cooler anyways. The professor hadn’t shown up quite yet, which surprised you, he was in before you, and that was saying a lot. You waited on your only friend, Viola. Viola was from a rich family. Her father was from Germany and had made a good living in America. Despite that, she came from an affair, a scandal, per say. Because of that she tried to be as normal as possible, even though it was pretty obvious she came from a wealthy family. She would ask you out to expensive places you couldn’t afford, even in your wildest dreams. She was kind though, sweet, and innocent. 

After the professor came in, Viola did shortly afterwards. She was dressed in a beautiful long, yellow, summer dress, probably from some designer company. You didn’t want to think of the price, it might give you a little heart attack to know people spent that much on inanimate objects. She walked over to you and sat down, a big smile on her rosy face. You knew she must be up to something, no one with a face like hers wasn’t. 

“Y/N, Y/N! I have exciting news, I think you’ll want to hear it!” She half whispered, half yelled when the professor was just starting to take the role, in his melancholy voice. 

“Yes, well then, what is it?” You whispered, not wanting to be disturbuful. 

“I have tickets for tonight at the starlight, and I want you to come with me!” She said, taking your hands and squealing. 

You were honestly flattered that she would be so kind to you, but on the other hand you kind of hated classical music, you just thought it was so boring and the people who usually liked it, to you at least, seemed to be snobbish. 

“I’m flattered, Viola, but…” You said, but she cut you off mid sentence. 

“Y/N, we both know that you have nothing better going on in your life, I know you think it's boring and all, but please give it a chance, please?” She said, her eyes seeming to become bigger. 

You didn’t see much of a way out of this so you just said, “Yes, Viola, for you I will go.” 

Viola smiled at that.


	2. II

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, deciding on what type of makeup you should wear. You were mainly between plain light and a bit more complicated look. You then looked up at the clock, 6:00pm, you only had another hour to get ready for the concert, or whatever it was called when musicians played classical music. 

You decided on a light, simple look. You could never go wrong with the classic beauty look. Many young ladies your age wore it heavy, and if you did wear makeup, it was almost always light. You also thought not many people would like it. They might see you trying to draw attention, and you already knew you were going to be sticking out like a sore thumb. 

You weren’t rich, you didn’t think you were the best looking, and your family’s name wasn’t known for anything spectacolor. You also didn’t know how to act around higher class people. You had plans on just sticking to Viola the whole night. She would make sure you didn’t embarrass yourself, or at least not too much. 

You applied light foundation, some mascare, and filled in your eyebrows, and a light red lipstick; you weren’t a master at makeup, but you thought it made you a little better looking. You brushed your hair and parted it to the side. It was your favorite hairstyle when you wanted to look a little more presentable or beautiful. 

You went into your room and rummaged through your closet. You found a blue, 50’s looking dress, it looked like something her own grandmother, but it was classy; it was the most appropriate item of clothing for the event. You slid off your red dress and put on the blue one. You had a bit of trouble zipping it but eventually got it. You looked in the mirror. You felt oddly different, yet to you, you looked better. You could only hope you looked presentable enough. 

It was now almost 7pm, and Viola, and her father. You waited quietly on the couch. You had called your mother earlier to tell her, she seemed to be glad you were going out more.   
You heard a knock on the door and opened the door. You smiled and hugged Viola. 

“Are you ready?” Viola asked, as you stepped outside and locked the door. 

“Yes. Viola, how long does this, well, concert last?” You asked, thinking in the back of your mind at the most it might last 2 hours at most. 

“It stops at 12 am, so about 4 hours.” She said, as if it was a short concert. 

Your eyes became a bit bigger and you smiled in shock. You didn’t even think that any entertainment could last for four hours or more. You supposed this was classical music though, so that must be the normal. 

After that you got into the car with her. Her own father, Alfred, was also there. He was a stoic man, tall, quiet, intelligent. The complete opposite of Viola, you supposed. You had never met Viola’s mother though. But you expected that was because Alfred wanted to keep it quiet, it was a scandal, as if a reality TV show, you supposed. You loved being around them though, even if the two of you didn't have any similar background. 

The drive was quiet, other than you and Viola chatting and gossiping a bit in the back sets. You two would often talk of school, what was going on, and men. Viola had no trouble going up to a man and straight out say she found him attractive, you, on the other hand were a bit more shy, and by shy you meant you’d never been in a romantic relationship. 

Viola had tried to find you a good man, even though you loved her kindness, you turned down all her advances of men. It wasn’t that you didn’t want a relationship, per say, you just didn’t think any man would want someone like you. You were shy, and not the most pretty, and were more traditional. Qualities that most men disliked. 

You arrived in thirty minutes or so, and Alfred let both of you out. The sun was setting in the background and it was a little bit more comfortable in terms of the weather. It was still warm though and humidity was still a pain. Alfred walked into the large, made of glass building. It was cold inside, a vast difference to outside. The place had some people in it, but less than you expected, which you were thankful for. 

You still felt out of place, but not as much. You could tell you were a little underdressed, but not terribly like how you had expected. Everyone seemed to be in little groups chatting and talking between themselves. Viola and her father were talking about the conductor from what you could tell. You wanted to join in the conversation, but you didn’t even know who was performing anyway. You heard the names ‘Mozart’ and ‘Wolfgang,’ two odd names that you had never heard of before. Alfred always spoke with a thick German accent so maybe you were just hearing things wrong. 

Suddenly a man came running down the hall shouting very loudly in a language you didn’t understand. He rushed through the crowd yelling “Sorry!” In a very thick accent, so thick you could barely understand it. As he was running he bumped into you and looked you in the eyes for a brief second. He seemed to smile at you on purpose, but you knew that was a ridiculous idea. 

“Who was that?” You asked, reaching your neck out to see him disappear into a different room. 

“That was Mozart.” Alfred said. 

Viola and Alfred kept talking, but you were intrigued by the babbling, running man. You didn’t know why either, you were just intrigued by him. 

Shortly after the strange encounter, you, Viola, and Alfred were allowed inside the theatre. It was large, somewhat dark, and cold. You, Viola, and Alfred were stead in one of the top boxes. It had a gold color around the edges, craved with little designs and emblems. As you sat down you could see everything, from the people in the crowd, and the instruments, sitting stagnant. 

You and Viola chatted quietly, waiting for the music to start. It was a long time, or at least it felt like it to you. You didn’t have much patience, especially for things you weren't very interested in anyway. 

After waiting and waiting you saw a man, with blond hair, dressed to the ten’s came out. He resembled the man who bumped into you in the hallway. 

After a while, the music finally began.


	3. III

It was a long, almost exchurasting four hours. You enjoyed some parts of it, most of them being the dramatic parts. Other than that, you thought you think you fell asleep on a couple of different occasions. When it ended, you wondered how people could sit through something like that and don’t be bored to the ends of the earth and back. Viola and Alfred got up. You did also. 

“Are we going home?” You asked, already somewhat tired. 

“We’re actually going to the reception room, will get to meet the composer there, Y/N” Viola said, a big smile on her face. She must have been used to staying up late and hanging around wealthy people, you sure won’t. 

You followed her and her father out of theatre, down a odd and private pair of stairs that led to two large wooden doors with intricate designs and carvings on them, it was, in your opinion, a bit extravagant just for two doors, but you supposed this was a fancy affair, after all. You, Viola, and Alfred waited with maybe thirty people or so until the doors opened to reveal a large, dome shaped ceiling. The room was huge, bigger than any you had ever seen with your two eyes. It was beautiful, there were paintings on almost every inch of the ceiling and the poles that held it up curled in a shape that must have been sculpted by one of the best in all of America. 

You went in; all of the sudden you felt like you didn’t belong there. Everyone was wealthy and just from the way they talked and acted it was obvious you were the outsider. Most people were keeping to their small cliche of friends and family, taking in quiet voices. Despite that it was a little loud, probably because you were sitting down in the middle of the room, with everyone around you. You felt uncomfortable with all these people around you, but you kept quiet, dealing with your anxiety by yourself. Viola sat down beside you and started to talk of things but you could barely hear her over all the noise. 

A man walked in and everything went silent. You got up to see who it was but had no luck. Viola then took your hand and basically dragged through the crowd until you were at the front. The man was the one from before, the one who had bumped into you in the hallway. He had dark brown eyes, blond hair that stuck out a bit crazily, he was wearing a dark green suit that had metal silver buttons on it. He sat down at a large grand piano. He had a huge grin on his face and seemed a little bit crazy. 

He then started to play. It was a song you had never heard before but vaguely knew the melody. It was a complicated song, it went on for a long time. You leaned over and saw that there was no sheet music. You figured he must have known it from memory, which impressed you. He went on like this until he was done. When he was finished the whole room burst out in applause. You clapped along too but didn’t laugh or giggle like the other girls, but instead just simply smiled at the man who had played the beautiful music. 

“Thank you, thank you.” He said, getting up. 

The crowd broke up a bit and you went to the back where you wouldn’t draw attention to yourself. You found a small seat and table and sat down. You rested your head on your hand and sighed, you were very tired and just kind of wanted to go home. You waited until Viola would come and get you, you were too tired to really do anything else. 

You then saw the man who had played the piano coming closer to you. As he came up to you, you started to panic. You didn’t even know his name and you could barely look new people in the eyes when you first met them. Before you knew it he was in front of you, and had taken a seat across from you. 

“Hello, I see you came with Miss Viola Wuttern, what might be your name?” He asked in a thick accent, yet in a kind tone. 

“Y/N L/N, I’m a friend of Viola, what’s your name?” You asked, hoping to learn his name. 

“Ich bin Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, are you by chance related to Viola?” He asked, his German coming through. 

“Oh no, I’m just a friend of hers. Were you the man conducting the beautiful music tonight, by chance?” You asked, blushing. 

“Yes, that was me. Did you enjoy it?” He asked, smiling. 

“Yes, very much, it was quite beautiful.” You said, not wanting to make the situation awkward. 

“Thank you. It’s been lovely to talk to you but I must go tend to my mother. By the way you are quite a pretty lady.” He said, getting up and walking away. 

You were very surprised by what he said to you. No man had ever told you that you were beautiful, other than your father. You didn’t think too deeply about it though, you were sure he said that to just about every lady he met. 

You waited for a while longer until Viola came to get you. She asked you what Mozart was like and you told her he told you he thought you were beautiful. Viola told you that he liked you, but you quickly shut her down, telling her that that was a ridiculous idea. 

“Can we go home? I’m tired.” You asked. 

“Yes.” Viola said.


	4. IV

You woke up a mess. Your hair was in tangles and greasy as an old long John silver's. You felt sticky all over and it felt extremely gross. Like you hadn’t showered in a couple of weeks. Your makeup was all smudged over your face. Your mascare was runny, so it looked like you had been crying. Your foundation was on your pillow and in your hair. Your eyeliner had made it look like you had been punched in both your eyes. In conclusion, you looked as if a tornado had hit you, which considering it was June in Missouri wasn’t too crazy of an explanation. 

You took off your dress, your bra, and underwear, throwing them into your pink laundry basket. You felt even more gross naked. You grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower. You turned the water on. It felt nice to feel the warm, running water over your shoulders and face. You washed your hair out well and shaved your legs and armpits. You spent more time than usual in the shower, just trying to feel a bit better. The only thing you had to do today was going to your small, part-time job at the Vaile Mansion. 

The Vaile Mansion was a 31 room Victorian home about 10 minutes away from where you lived. Your job was to mainly clean the home. A couple of years ago it was made from a tourist attraction to a long term hotel to some degree. It was built in the 1870’s, it was huge and beautiful. You like the job because of just how gorgeous it was. You loved the Victorian homes, you felt as if the homes had more care of architecture and personality. 

You got out of the shower and dried off. You then went back to your room. You searched the closet for something comfortable yet presentable looking. You eventually found an old black dress with little swirls of red and yellow on it. It was a bit old looking and in some places tattered, but it was pretty and it would work with a pair of black leggings. You dressed yourself. You looked in the mirror. Your hair was still damp, but you felt much better. You brushed it out and took a towel to dry it off a bit more. After that, you said goodbye to your mother and started your walk to the Mansion. On a nice day, like today, you’d usually walk. It wasn’t too far and you supposed it was good for the planet. 

You had a quiet walk. The sun was fully out and shining bright. The little birds were chirping and singing beautiful songs of love and joy. The trees were a very vibrant green, they were probably working overtime with photosynthesis, you supposed. There were also all sorts of flowers everywhere. Little pink ones, bright yellow ones, tiny white ones, giant red tulips. All it was very pleasing to the eyes, and to the ears of the faint hum of a bee or bird. It was a nice feeling. There was also a slight breeze in the air. 

You reached the stairs and walked up to the doors. You knocked. You could just go in, most people wouldn’t care, but you did it to be polite. A fellow maid opened the door and beckoned you in. You walked in and closed the door. You, the maid who had opened the door, and your boss, were the only people who worked in the Vaile Mansion. So, for the most part it was quiet. Your boss came down the stairs. 

“What do you want me to do?” You asked. 

“Upstairs, on the right, second room, there is a large chest which I would like you to hand up the clothes in it in the closet.” She said. 

You nodded and started your accente up the stairs. The stairs were steep, but luckily not as steep as the servant stairs. You came up to the hallway and turned to the left. You went to the back room and looked around. The room was the second largest bedroom, it had a 10 foot ceiling, had built in cabinets, most of which had certain books ranging across many different subjects. The bed was already made, so you only had to unpack the clothes. 

You saw the chest. It was a dark auburn. It was very large and old. It seemed to belong to an old man, you thought. As you came closer to it you could see something engraved in it. It was in a language you didn’t know. You opened it, half expecting something to jump out of it. Instead it was just regular clothes. It was a bit more fancy than what you had normally seen. It didn’t look like average American clothes, but the chest did have a different language than English, so you supposed they were maybe European, that’d be pretty cool, you thought. 

You put up most of the clothes gently. The farther you went into the chest the more extravagant the outfits got. They were all beautiful vibrant colors. You began to be curious about who the clothes belonged to, but you wouldn’t ask until you met them. You thought it would be rude to ask. 

After putting everything up, you closed the chest and did some light dusting. You figured it would be the right thing to do, and you loved clean places. You then went downstairs to speak with your boss. She told you to go down to the cellar and dust off the wine bottles. You went down to the cellar and started off. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of wine bottles to dust off. You felt that the fact that there were layers of dust meant that there was too much wine, but you guessed wealthy folks just liked it that way. 

It took you a long time to dust off the bottles. You got to see so many different types of wine. Red, White, Yellow, French, Italian, Spanish, German, English, Irish, Polish, Russian, Greek, and even American. You had never drank before, and the truth was you didn’t because the thought of getting drunk freaked you out. 

After finishing, you went up stairs again and tidied things up. You saw the piano, it was a normal sight for you, you saw it almost everyday, but this time it was different. You saw a bit more detail in it. It also seemed to be staring you down a bit. It made you feel strange, and you didn’t know why. Your boss asked you to go back upstairs to make sure everything was right. 

When you went into the room everything seemed to be clean and fine. You heard the door open and you stuck your head out to see who it was. 

It was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

A/N: The Vaile Mansion is actually real and it’s a tourist site in Independence MO.


	5. V

You realised the clothes you had been putting up were Mozart’s. It made sense. The foregin language, the fancy clothes, the chest. You felt nervous for some reason. You had only met him once and it was a neutral, even somewhat positive manner. Yet you still could feel your heart beating faster, you felt your breath hitch a bit. He seemed to be speaking with your boss about something, probably about the house. You didn’t know where to go. If you went out of the hallway he would see you and you’d end up doing something embarrassing, and at the same time, you couldn’t stay in this room forever. You saw the servant steps across the hallway. When he wasn’t looking you decided to walk over and go to the third floor, where you could wait it out until Mozart left or you had to complete another task. When he wasn’t looking you walked swifty out and to the servant stairs. It made one loud creek and Mozart looked up, but luckily saw nothing. You quickly yet carefully climbed the stairs to the third level. The stairs were very steep and small, if you weren’t careful you could fall down and be severely injured.You had heard stories, some that could be an outline of a horror movie, of servants in the 1800s falling down the steps and dying. It scared you, but it was just part of the job. When you reached the top you came to a clearing. There were three rooms, the one in front of you was a place where the servants slept, on the right was a reading nook, and on the left was a large closet, where extra clothes used to be held. 

You went into the reading nook. It was a small room, it was a hexagon and had an eight foot ceiling. One every wall there were books. It was very dusty and the air was heavy. Very rarely did people ever go up to the third floor. From the window you could see out across the lawn and over a couple of miles. The sun was out and very bright. You opened the window because it was very hot and stuffy in the nook. As soon as you opened the window you felt a brush of mild wind in your face and it ruffled through your hair. The sun was bright in your face and it felt good. You figured you’d be productive by dusting and maybe a bit of light reading. After all, you hadn’t read a good book in a while. You started off by dusting off the top of shelves and the books. After finishing some light dusting and deciding that it looked better, you pulled out a book.

It was an old, leather bound, book. It was very thick and had that distinctive old book smell that an old professor would have. You opened it up and it read “CLASSICAL MUSIC THEORY, VOL. 1” You knew nothing about music, especially classical music. You loved listening to music but that’s about where your interest in music ended. You looked at the notes at the beginning, it dealt with different instruments, different composers, and theories. Just from the notes you could tell you probably couldn't pronounce most of the words in the book. After all, you were an accounting student, not a musician. You wondered that maybe you should give it to Mozart. 

You thought about it for a while, but you thought that he probably knew most of this and you didn’t want to make anything more awkward than it needed to be. You wondered when your boss would call you and you’d inevitably have to talk to him. You knew it was childish to try and avoid him, but you felt very shy around new people. You put the book on the table in the corner, just in case. You then went down stairs, after all, you couldn’t stay in the attic forever. 

You went up to your boss and asked what she wanted you to do. She told you to make dinner, for three people, and for it to be ready by 6pm, and that you, your boss, and Mozart would be dining together. You found it odd that you’d be invited but you didn’t think too much about it. You went into the kitchen and began on the steak. You planned to just have steak, bread, and a cherry pie. You had been told you were a good baker and also at cooking. It also was enjoyable to you. You enjoyed domestic house work. 

You started on the pie crust. You put in flour, chilled butter, cold milk, and a pinch of salt. It was by far the easiest way to make crust, in your opinion. After that you started on the bread. You planned on making garlic bread, it was a simple and fast recipe. You then turned on the oven, it was a rule of yours to always heat up the oven early. After seasoning the steak you put it in and put the cherries in the pie crust. You laid the thin layers of crust on top of the pie and put it in. You then began to knead the dough for bread. One of the things you disliked the most was the feeling of flour on your hands, but the taste of bread was always worth it.   
When everything was cooked you laid the food on the table and the plates. You put out the fine china, with blue flowers and swirls on it. It was only used when your boss told you to, but you decided it’d be better just to put it out, just in case. When you looked at the clock it read 5:50 pm, ten minutes until dinner began. 

You heard footsteps and turned around, almost tripping on your own two feet. It was him. He stood, stagnant. He was wearing a red jacket, and was smiling at you. You felt your stomach drop, and your heart beat almost out of your ribcage. You realised he was a handsome man. You didn’t expect him to be so early, most guests at the Vaile Mansion were late to things. 

“Hello, Miss L/N, I see we met again.” He said. 

You didn’t respond, instead you just slid him his food and sat down without a word. You didn’t know what to say to him. You didn’t want to be rude by not replying, yet you were scared you’d just make the situation even more awkward. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you, I didn’t mean to.” He said, looking at you. 

Still you didn’t respond. You were at a loss for words as if your brain was having a seizure. You just kept your head low and blushed as if you were a tomato in Texas. 

“I’m sorry.” You said, thinking that that was the best answer, still keeping your head down. 

“What for?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” You said. 

“Are you going to eat, you look like you could use it.” He said, prompting you to hold up your head and look into his eyes. 

“Uh, I don’t think I will, I think it’d just be better for me to leave, and go do some more dusting.” You said, already getting up. 

“Oh, no! Please stay, I’ve been a little lonely since I arrived in Missouri.” He said, excitement in his voice. 

You slowly sat back down and looked at him. He could tell you were obviously nervous. You felt his eyes on you, without even having to look at him. When you took a closer look at him, you could tell he was missing a bit of his right ear and he was very pale. He had an unusual handsome persona to you. 

“Please eat, you really need it.” He said, looking at you. 

You picked up a fork and began to eat. You were a little uncomfortable eating in front of a stranger, for some reason. You two ate in silence, Mozart somewhat aware of your shyness, but still he wanted to get to know you. 

“I’m going to leave down. I have to go home. It was nice to see you again, Mr. Mozart.” You said, leaving the room before he could even respond. 

Mozart sat in silence. He supposed he’d just have to work a little harder at getting her to open up. 

As you walked home, you felt guilty. You knew it was very rude, especially towards a guest, and especially a foreigner, to just walk out and not let him respond. You hoped he didn’t take it too personally, or thought you were a bad person.


	6. VI

Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F5qgEBHAVM

When you went home you took a nice cold shower and went straight to bed. You had a bit of trouble sleeping that night. You tossed and turned in your bed. You felt a bit bad about how you had spoken to Mozart. The more you thought of you realised he was probably trying to start a conversation with you and you just ran away. You knew it was rude, and that tomorrow, after your college class. Your brain often over thought these things in the middle of the night. 

When you woke up, you did your routine like normal, but this time you brushed your teeth with shaky hands, your hair, and even dressed with shaky hands. You were a little nervous about going to your job today. You had picked out a plain tan dress. It was the type old maidens would wear, but you liked it, it was modest and men wouldn’t look at you proactively. You put your hair into Dutch braids, until it reached your neck. You did them very tightly, so they wouldn’t fall apart. 

You grabbed your purse, said goodbye to your mother and started your walk to the Vaile Mansion. It was very hot and you wished you had a hat on. The sun shone bright on your face, which you tried your best to keep pale. You felt as if dresses, light makeup, modesty, and grace, were the main factors in physical beauty. 

As you turned the corner, one block away from the mansion, you felt a wave of nervousness, some would say butterflies, in your stomach. You kept going though, you knew it was childish to be worried about talking and interacting with someone, and it was how you paid for college. Well, the last one wasn’t completely true, you had already saved up enough money for college and were offered many scholarships, but you turned them down, you wanted to stay in Missouri, you love it here, despite it’s issues. 

You walked up the stairs slowly, taking in the beauty and complexity. It was a beautiful home, tall and long, with a beautiful tan, almost aztec color, the roof was green with white trimming.   
When you reached the porch, you knocked. You waited a bit, admiring the glass in the doors, it was somewhat clear with an intricate design. It took longer than usual and you were getting a bit worried, so you knocked again and heard a distant ‘I’m coming!’

The door opened, it was Mozart. His hair was a mess, he was wearing an old shirt and was in his boxers. His eyes were swollen, and he looked like he had gotten into a fight, very different from the man you had seen yesterday. You blushed like a red hot pepper when you saw that he wasn’t wearing any pants. He beckoned you in, and closed the door. He smiled at you. You just looked down at the floor, trying your best not to blush so much. You then asked him what your tasks for today were. 

“Well first of all dear, good morning! I don’t have much for you today, but if you could wash the hardwood stairs, that’d be great.” He said, smiling and giggling a bit. 

You simply nodded, you went up all the steps to the third floor, you figured you’d start there, and you could avoid Mozart a bit, he seemed to be a little crazy. Despite that, you thought that he was kind, you didn’t expect someone from such a high up family. 

You gather a bucket of water, soap, and some towels and began cleaning. The floors were very old and still had the old, authentic, mahogany wood in it. It had it cracks, but overall was in good condition. The color was also a deep red, some would consider a deep maroon. You spent about an hour on the stairs that led from the second floor to the third. You wiped the sweat off your forehead, it was tedious work, but you enjoyed this type of work, it was better than working for a large corporation. 

You then started on the stairs that went from the second floor to the main, the grand staircase. You got on your knees and started to scrub, at about halfway down you got lost in thought and started to sing softly ‘Nightingale’ from Cinderella. 

“The pear shaped tool  
Oh sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
High above  
Oh sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High  
Oh sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
Oh sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
Oh sing sweet nightingale  
Sing  
Oh sing sweet nightingale  
Oh sing sweet  
Oh sing”

When you had just finished the song and the staircase, you looked up, and there he was standing before you, at your feet, like a judge, and you were convicted of murder; it was Mozart. You jumped back a bit, and spilled a bit of water from the bucket. You also felt your heart pound as he looked at you. He was now well dressed, his hair was clean, he didn’t have dark circles under his eyes, and he had a calm, almost happy look on his face. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, sir, I didn’t mean to, I suppose I just got caught up in thought and…” You said, cutting off mid sentence. He simply just smiled at you. It freaked you out, you didn’t understand why he was just standing there, stagnant, and smiling like a fool. 

“Oh, dear, no need to apologize! I was just admiring it, you have quite the pretty voice!” He said, helping you up from the stairs. You blushed, you didn’t think you were a good singer, and you never sang in front of people, it choked you up. He stood you up and gestured to you to come into the sitting room on the left, the male room with a piano in it. You were a little hesitant at first, but figured you weren’t getting out of this with the loud, German man. 

He sat down next to him on the right, and looked to the side. You still had some trouble looking him in the eyes. He laid his right hand on yours for a second and you pulled away, you didn’t want to be rude, but that was unexpected. He placed a piece of music in front of you, it had words on it, it was a song you had never heard of before. 

“Please dear, when I start playing, please sing along, can you do that?” He asked. 

You didn’t respond. You felt overwhelmed, you never sang in front of anyone, even your own mother or Viola. He then started to play, and you just sat there, as silent as a stone. You got up, it was too much for you to take, all of it, from him, to music, to just, just him, and what annoyed you the most was the fact you didn’t know why. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t sing in front of you, you wouldn’t like it.” You said. 

Mozart was silent, he seemed to be thinking of something. In his head, he was trying to make you open up a bit more, but at the same time he didn’t want to scare you off. 

“I understand, you’re shy, aren’t you, that is at first, but once you get to know them, you open up, don’t you?” He asked. 

You looked at him, a bit in shock. No one knew that about you. You simply just nodded. 

“And may I ask you something, beautiful lady?” He asked, as you came closer to him. 

You nodded. 

“Could you come to my concert, tomorrow at 7pm, I would like to see if you’d be willing to see the backstage of opera singers, and see if maybe you’d be willing to perform?” He asked, taking your hand in his. You thought over this offer and sat down next to him again, you felt a little more at ease around him now. Finally an answer came to you. 

“Well, I suppose yes, but I won’t be singing on the first night though, right?” You asked. 

“No, you wouldn’t be singing on the first night there, I’m not a monster. I would just like you to see and talk to the other singers, if that wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Mozart said. 

“Then yes, I’ll be happy to go.” You said. 

He then gave you the building’s address and more details. By the time he was done talking, it was time for you to go home. 

“By the way, don’t be scared, the people there will love you.” Mozart said, as you stepped out.


	7. VII

When you woke up the next morning, you felt extremely nervous and even more excited. You had a short class in college today, then you’d rush home, and go to the opera house in the heart of Kansas City (I don’t think there’s an opera house in Missouri, but let's pretend there is.) You put on a black shirt and gray shorts, you then brushed your hair in a plain and simple way, knowing when you came back home, you’d put on a dress, do your makeup, and hair. 

You said goodbye to your mother. When you had told her about going to the opera house, she was very surprised, she didn’t think a lady like you would have any interest in something like that, but you had told her Mozart had invented you, and you didn’t want to be rude and say no. She then told you to not miss out on an opportunity like this in life; you were pretty sure she was glad you were getting out more. 

You drove to school, parked and checked in. When you went into your class, Viola was sitting beside your seat, and seemed to be studying, she didn’t even look up at you. You slid into your desk. Viola then looked up at you and smiled.   
“So, what are you smiling about, Miss L/N? Is something on your mind? A boy perhaps?” Viola asked, smirking at you, and saying things in a low tone. 

“Mozart asked me to go to the opera house tonight, and he wants me to see the backstage of it, he told me he liked my voice.” You said, almost giggling. Viola looked a little confused, you decided you’d explain more. 

“Well you know I work at the Vaile Mansion, right? Well it turns out he’s staying there for the time, and yesterday I was cleaning and I started to sing. He heard me and came to see me, I was at first a little scared by what he would say, but he told me he liked it so much he wanted me to go to the opera house.” You said, barely breathing in between words. Viola squealed a little, a smile on her face. 

“Oh my goodness, I think he likes you, Y/N, you’re so lucky to have a handsome German man trying to court you.” Viola said, taking one of your hands. You cocked your head to the side, you didn’t think he liked you, after all, you were very plain and boring, most men considered you a ‘Plain Jane.’ 

“I don’t think he likes me, well at least in that way. Maybe he just thinks I have a good voice, and anyway, why would a man like him, higher up, sophisticated, like an average, traditional midwest girl.” You said, opening up your chromebook and looking at today’s assignment. 

“Maybe he likes that in a woman, you never know, and anyway, even if he isn’t trying to court you, you should take the opportunity with such a handsome man, and the worst that could happen is him rejecting you. And I highly doubt he’ll turn you down.” Viola said, not paying much attention to what the professor was saying. You looked at Viola and pointed to the professor, she didn’t need a job or education, really, but you didn’t want her to fail. 

At a time when the professor was helping another student, you leaned over to Viola, and whispered,   
“What makes you think he wouldn’t reject me, last time I asked out a man he rejected me.”   
Viola just smiled at you and whispered back, “Let’s talk about this outside of class, I know why.” 

When class was over, you and Viola rushed out. You both smiled and made your ways out into the parking lot. You two decided you’d get lunch at the small sandwich shop down the road and you could both talk things over. You loved to hear Viola talk about things, things you knew nothing about, but still found interesting. 

You and Viola sat outside to eat, it was a nice mid July day and there was a slight breeze. The sun shone bright on Viola’s face, it was true she was beautiful, you were surprised someone like Mozart hadn’t made her his wife yet, she could get any man she wanted, but she chose this life, a life of community college and friends of average people. 

“So, tell me what makes you think he wouldn’t reject you?” You asked, cutting your sandwich in small bites. 

“He’s looking for a wife, Y/N, and he’s looking for a woman like you. He wants a woman who can cook, clean, and is also pretty, you’re all of those things.” She said, casually. 

“Then why doesn’t he go for a woman like you, you’re more qualified, and better looking.” You asked, eating, and taking a sip of water. 

“He doesn’t want a lady like me, and I don’t want a man like him, don’t get me wrong he’s good looking and very intelligent but I would rather have a businessman. But you two would go quite well together, an American accountant and a Musical German, that would be a great love story, huh? Viola said, her eyes widening and her smile getting bigger. You laughed and so did she. You thought it was oddly funny if an average midwestern married a higher up German man. 

“Well, Viola, I must go back home. I have to get ready for the opera house tonight.” You said, giving her a hug. 

You went home as fast as you could. You took another shower, and dried off. You went into your room. Mozart had told you that it was themed like 1700s Germany. Luckily you had a dress that fit the theme. It was blue silk, it had white trimming, and a pink bow on it. When you put it on you thought you looked ridiculous, it covered up most of your body though, and you wouldn’t look crazy around the people there. 

After zipping up your dress, you put on white, low heels, they probably wouldn’t hurt your feet too much. You went to the bathroom and began to apply your makeup. You put on foundation, and applied the lightest powder. You put on dark bleeding red lipstick and filled in your eyebrows. You then applied very thick mascara and did a light cat eye wing. 

You took a look in the mirror, you felt oddly beautiful, and that’s because you were beautiful. You in that moment were the ecomnpet of grace; the most important factor in a good lady. 

After those couple of strange moments, you touched up a couple of spots and grabbed your purse. You got in your car and started off. The drive wasn’t very long, but it was intercat, most of Kansas City was. The city was a mess. When you finally reached the Opera House, it was packed, you had trouble parking and getting inside. 

The inside was absolutely gorgeous. It was a gold color and the columns supporting it twisted around like a snake. There were many people, many of them looking more ridiculous than you. Many of them were in groups, like how it had been with Viola. Everyone was talking, laughing, and having a jovial time. You just kept quiet and tried to spot Mozart. 

You maudreved around all the people, they were all attractive people. You could tell all the clothes they were wearing were much more expensive than you. You felt out of place and a little scared. You were worried some snobbish wealthy person would realise you weren’t really the type of person to be here. You finally spotted him in the distance and ran over. He smiled at you and waved you over. When you reached him, he took your hands and led you up steps and into a private room.   
“Y/N, I’ve missed you so much! How are you my dear?! I swear the opera woman here are quite the Hunndinnen!” He said, leading you to the back of the opera stage. Many people were rushing around getting ready. 

“I’ve missed you as well, Mozart. I’ve been doing well, how have you been?” You asked. 

“I’ve been great! But, dear, please don’t call me Mozart, call me Wolfie, a lady like you can call me that.” He said, leading you to a seat. 

“Dear, I must go, please stay here until I come back, you can talk to the opera singers, if you want, but be aware, they aren’t nice like you.” He said, before running off. 

You giggled. He was a crazy yet sweet man. You wondered if most German men were like this, or if it was just who he was. He was extroverted and creative, two things you wished you were. 

As the night went on, you spoke to many opera singers, some Italian, French, German, and even a Russian one, they were all proper and composed. You bet most of them were well educated, spoke several different languages, had seen most of Europe, and were well cultured. They all spoke softly but in a snobbish way. 

After a couple hours the music stopped and there was a loud long applause. You heard the people clap and yell. You wondered where Mozart was. You hoped he would be by your side for the rest of the night, you’d be very lost if he didn’t stay by you. There was now a bustling crowd in the back was now very loud and crazy. In the distance you saw Mozart and made your way to him. 

When you were by him, he took your hand and said “Follow me, dear.”


	8. VIII

Mozart practically ran with your hand in his. You wondered where in the world he could be taking you. He ran you through multiple hallways, some people in them, Mozart didn’t seem to care though, he just rushed by them and laughed. It scared you, to some degree, but it was fun to run around like little children without a care. 

He slowed down and caught his breath. He led you up a long, spiraling staircase. It was very narrow, even more narrow than the servant stairs at the Vaile Mansion. Mozart, or Wolfie still held onto your hand, he was ahead of you and seemed to have no trouble running up them, while you trudged behind a bit. Finally, he stopped and pulled you a bit closer to him. He gently and carefully put a hand around you. He looked out through a window. 

It was a beautiful Missouri night. You could see all the city lights. You didn’t like the city, but at night it was so beautiful. You could see all the little details of Kansas City, from the largest business building to a small hipster cafe.   
“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” He said, and you nodded. He was even more handsome in the pale light. 

“You’re prettier though than all these lights. You know that, don’t you, Y/N?” Mozart said, looking deep into your eyes and inching a little closer to your face. You didn’t say anything. You just kept looking in his eyes, lost in a trance. 

“Mozart, why did you bring me here? Please be truthful with me.” You said, looking down. He took your chin and lifted your head up. His hands were warm, soft, and kind. You were forced to look at him, but you didn’t mind, you were a little more comfortable around him now. 

“Y/N, I brought you because I thought you’d like to see the opera and I was wondering, that well maybe, you could sing at the opera this Christmas.” He said, leaning down to you a bit, his brown eyes glimmering in the lights of the night. You blinked, for the first time in a while. You were very surprised by his question, you didn’t expect such a big question. You didn’t even speak Italian. (From what I’ve heard, Opera is usually sung in Italian.) You thought out your response. You did want to do it, but you were so shy, and you had never been trained in singing. 

“I’m very flattered and I would if I could, but I’m too shy, and I’ve never been taught how to sing Opera, and I’m not a very good learner, but thank you.” You said, smiling a somewhat sad smile at him. He looked at you, thinking of what to say to you.

“I could teach you, and I could help you get out of your shyness. Please, at least think about it.” He said, smiling even more. 

“I will, can we go downstairs. I’d like to stick to you for the rest of the night, if that’d be okay with you.” You said, gripping his hand a little tighter. He smiled at you and led you all the way down the stairs. Saying little things to you. 

Once you were all the way down he took you down a couple of hallways while he kept his crazy German laugh. He took you to two large wood doors. It was even larger and more eloquent than the one you had seen with Viola. Mozart opened it and led you in. 

Most of the people in the large room were wearing extravagant outfits. You felt as if you were naked in just your more plain dress. Mozart took you over to the piano. It was huge. Even bigger than the one at the star, the last concert you had been to. It was black and looked old. Mozart sat you down next to him. Everyone was now looking at you two. You felt all the eyes in the room go to him. Even though you knew they were probably just looking at Mozart, and not you; still you felt nervous. 

“Mozart, who is she? She’s quite pretty.” Some random person said, making you jump a bit. 

“Oh, that’s Y/N. She’s my sweetheart.” Mozart said, making your eyes almost pop and you jump a bit. You didn’t even know what he meant by sweetheart. Did he mean by chance, ‘lover?’ You brushed off that thought though, you knew, deep down in your heart, that he didn’t like you that way, at most you could probably be good friends.   
He then started to play. It was a song you had heard before, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. It was long. Throughout the whole song, Mozart would look up and into your eyes and smile that devilish German smile. He played it gracefully and perfectly. You could tell this came from raw talent and hard, long years of practice. You could tell, just by spending these couple of hours with him, that he was very intelligent. 

After he stopped everyone applauded him. You smiled and also clapped. He stood up and gave a little bow. He took your hand and stood up. The crowd had split up now, and Mozart stood up, taking you by his side. Mozart started to walk towards some people. 

“Mozart, are you going to meet them, I think it’d be better for me to go find a chair in the back and you can come get me.” You said, letting go of his hand and backing away. 

“Oh, please don't leave, I want to introduce you to my friends!” He said, taking back your hand. You simply just sighed and nodded, it was going to be a long night. 

Mozart took you around to meet almost everyone. By the end of it, you could barely walk and almost fell down on multiple occasions. You sat down in a chair, sipping some grape juice. 

“Y/N, I was wondering if you could sleep with me tonight in the Vaile Mansion. You look tired, my dear.” He said, sitting down and taking your hand in his soft one. You thought about it. You felt as if it might be a romantic invit, perhaps? 

“Yes, I have nothing better to do. Thank you, Mozart.” You said. 

“You’re welcome, my dear. Please call me Wolfie, Y/N.” He said, kissing the top of your head.


	9. IX

As you and Mozart drove to the Vaile Mansion, you looked outside of the car window. You had rolled it down. You could feel the warm summer night breeze on your face, it felt so refreshing and calm, compared to being stuck in the crowded opera house for so many hours. Mozart was across from you. He sat in silence, just looking around. You didn’t notice, but while you were looking away from him, his deep eyes looked at you. As the European said it, he was starting to fancy you, he thought it was pretty obvious to you, but you weren’t noticing it. 

The sun was finally starting to set, the red bleeding like wine spilling threw the air. The car was getting closer to the Mansion, and you were starting to feel nervous. All your life, you had just been a visitor or maid, but now you’d be sleeping in one of the beds. You could feel the air getting colder. And by colder, you meant an actual comfortable temperature, and the humidity was finally calming down. You had called your mother to tell her that you were staying over at the Vaile Mansion. She seemed surprised, but said she was glad to see that you were making some friends; you really weren’t, well, you were getting closer to ‘Wolfie’ you supposed.   
The car stopped, you rolled down the window. Mozart reached out for your hand and you hesitantly took it. He led you out of the car and to the porch. Mozart took out a case. You thought there was probably an instrument in it, but you kept quiet. He came up to you and nodded. You opened the door and it gave a loud creek. The Mansion was dark, no one was inside. You realised that tonight, only you and Mozart would be in the house. You wondered in which bedroom you’d be sleeping in. 

Mozart stepped in and you followed in behind him. The floors creaked lowly. Mozart put down the case. He nodded his head to you and beckoned you to come up with him to the second floor. You hesitantly took his hand. He led you up to the second floor, and took you into his bedroom. You wondered why he was taking you to his bedroom. The bed was a bit of a mess, and some clothes were across the floor. You hadn’t cleaned in one day and it was already a mess. 

“May I please take out your braids? Meine Liebste.” (my dear) He asked, his hand stroking your hair. You nodded and took a deep breath. He gently pulled out your right braid. The right side of your hair fell to your knees. He then started to pull out your left braid, and it fell to your knees. He felt your hair. It was soft and warm, somewhat like his, just much longer. 

“Where will I be sleeping tonight?” You asked, a bit uncomfortable. You had never been in a man’s bedroom other than to clean it, and even then you were alone. You cast your eyes down, you didn’t want him to see your face right now. You had an odd feeling for him, a feeling you couldn’t really describe or put your finger on. 

“If you wouldn’t be too bothered, I was thinking you could perhaps sleep in my bed with me.” He said ever so gently to you. 

“Alright then.” You said in a whisper. Mozart took out an old gown and gave it to you. It was light pink and had little daisies on it, you bet it was probably from Germany, it was pretty. 

“Is it alright if I undress in front of you?” You asked, blushing. Mozart nodded and went to his chest, undressing as he went along. You turned away the second he started to undress. You were embarrassed to be in front of a half way naked man. You also started to slip off your dress. It was tight, and when it fell to the floor you could feel your lungs thanking you. You then took off your bra. Mozart turned to look at you and saw your breasts for a split second, but turned away, he knew it was wrong to look at a woman’s nakedness without being married. You then slipped on the gown. It went down to your knees. Your nipples were cold and Mozart could see them through your gown. 

Mozart then lay down on the bed. He was in a loose tunic cotton shirt and loose grey shorts. He looked oddly sexy and tempting. “Come lay down, darling, you look good.” He said, patting the side beside him. You slid down next to him. The bed was warm and comforting, it reminded you of him. 

“Mozart, when would you like me ro practice Opera with you?” You asked, sitting up, pulling the duvet up to your chest. It was soft and made of pure cotton. 

“We can start tomorrow morning if you like? If you don’t have school or anything else going on, and anyway, your boss won’t be there.” He said, taking your hand. You felt a bit like a couple, it was a feeling you liked and felt weird about at the same time. 

“I have class at 3pm, but other than that I’m free. Are you sure you’re okay with dealing with me for a couple of hours? I can be a little difficult at times.” You said, your eyes looking tired. 

“Yes I’m sure, and you're not a difficult person, Y/N. Or at least not as bad as the Opera singers I have to work with. Anyway, you should get some sleep. Goodnight.” He said, turning off the lamp light and laying on his side, away from you. 

You turned on your side after him. You stayed awake for a while, just contemplating. You wondered why someone like Mozart, would take any interest in you. You didn’t see yourself as one of the beautiful European Opera singers he often associated with. He was now snoring a bit. He slept peacefully, you could feel his body heat radiating off of him to you. You closed your eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	10. X

Mozart woke up to a cold, empty bed. The rays of sunlight shone through the dusty windows and formed into beams which shone into his eyes, making him blink. He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew Y/N must be up by now. He wondered why a girl like her would get up so early, especially when there wasn’t much to do. 

He lazily got up and looked in the mirror. He was pale, and there was still the tinge of purple under his eyes. His shirt was wrinkled and hair everywhere; no wonder Y/N had gotten out of bed. He undressed and pulled out a blue collared shirt and black pants. It was a simple outfit, but he wanted to dress a bit more like you did, so you wouldn’t be so uncomfortable around him. He then brushed his hair, it was a tangled mess. He then brushed his teeth, he smelled a bit like wine and an old building. 

He stepped outside the room. The second he did, he smelt eggs cooking and he could hear the sizzle of bacon. He smiled; he loved a woman who could cook and clean. He walked down the stairs, trying his best to not make too much noise. 

He saw you from the corner, by the stove, scrambling eggs. You were wearing your dress from the Opera last night, and your hair was in Dutch braids; exactly like last night. You were humming a bit, it was a sweet, high pitched tone, it was nice of the ears to him. The more he listened, the more he could tell it was the tone to ‘So this love’ from Cinderella. He walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, my dear. What are you cooking? I’m sure it will be good.” He said, now standing behind you. You smiled and turned around. He was even better looking in the morning sunlight. 

“Eggs, and bacon. It’s almost done. Sit down and it’ll be there soon.” You said, smiling into his dark eyes. 

He walked over to the table. It was already made, and was decorated nicely in the colors red, white, and blue. It had been a couple of days since the fourth of July, sometimes, though it was dumb, he forgot he was in America, Y/N reminded him of Germnay, well somewhat. 

Her eyes reminded him of the orange sun setting, though he knew it would rise again in the morning. Her hair, so long, somewhat of the rolling hills he knew so well. He was so lost in thought he didn’t realise Y/N had slid him a plate of bacon and eggs. She sat down across from him and smiled an innocent smile. 

“Please tell me if you like it.” She said, looking down, her hair surrounding her face. She looked so beautiful in the morning sun. 

You two ate very quietly, for Mozart it was mainly because it tasted so good, for you mainly because you felt weird. You had just slept in a bed with a man you had only known for two weeks, but were already starting to have feelings for him, you had had these feelings before, but were too shy to say so, and the men would move on. 

You got up and took your dish to wash it. After you were done, you took Mozart’s plate and also washed it off. You went back to the dining room. Mozart was already up and he took your hand. You let him lead to the living room, where the grand piano was. It seemed to stare at you, like an old foe, waiting for you to mess up. 

“Are you okay my dear?” He asked, sitting down on the piano bench. You sat down beside him quietly. 

“Um yeah, I guess. I think I’m just nervous about signing in front of you.” You said, blushing as red as ripe watermelon. 

“Don’t worry darling, you’ll do great. What song would you like to start with?” He asked, putting his hands on the piano. 

“Are there any you recommend? Something easy?” You asked. 

“Hmm, how about… ah yes there it is!” He said, putting a piece of old paper in your hand. The title read “Le nozze di figaro, k 492, act ii: voi che sapete.” You looked down at it and your eyes widen. You didn’t even know how to pronounce the title. 

“Mozart, I don’t even know how to sing this. I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this, even when Christmas comes around.” You said, looking at him, surprise on your face. 

“You don’t have to pronounce it right, and when Christmas comes, you’ll be signing a song in English, and anyway I don’t expect you to be perfect, darling.” He said, taking your hands. He was so kind towards you, you knew you couldn’t let him down. 

“Okay, I trust you, Mozart, thank you.” You said, looking down at the paper. 

Mozart looked down and smiled, he then started to play, he knew it was going to be a long day. 

Two hours later, Mozart was laughing and you were blushing. According to Mozart you had mispronounced it and made it something vulgar. You were embarrassed, but he seemed to find it hilarious. 

“So dear, when would you like to meet again?” He asked, taking your hands. 

“Tomorrow at 8pm, but where would we meet up?” You said, happiness on your face. 

“The museum of classical music. I have a key, and the owners don’t mind me so much, if you’re okay with that.” He asked. 

“I’d love that.” You said. 

After that, you said your goodbyes and you went home, you were excited for tomorrow.


	11. XI

You slept peacefully that night, excited to see him tomorrow. You had school tomorrow with Viola, and you couldn’t wait to tell her about it, you knew she would tell you that he was trying to court you, but you’d come up with the rebuttal that you were just getting acquainted with him and that nothing romantic would come out of it. But a small part of you, the hopeless romantic, the over optimistic side, wanted it to be, just a little bit. 

You woke up early. It was now late June and it was still very humid, and you were already excited for the day, and especially at 8pm. You were glad it was happening at 8pm, it would be less humid and it would be dark. 

You brushed your hair and teeth, like usual. You choose a little pink dress with all different types of flowers on it. It was cut a little low, which made you blush a bit, you usually wore very plain dresses, but you could make an exception this time, for Mozart. You put on your black slips and sprayed a little perfume on your wrists. You looked in the mirror, you felt beautiful; you were beautiful. 

You grabbed your purse, said goodbye to your mother, grabbed a protein bar and headed out. You drove quietly to college, listening to 80’s music while you drove around. You parked, got out and made your way to the front door. 

Getting in, you closed the door and made your way downstairs to the accounting room. You opened the door and it made a loud creak. No one else, other than yourself was in the room. It was warm, and the sun's rays shone through the cracks in the blinds. 

You sat down and waited. You wanted Viola to come so you could talk to her about Mozart. You stayed quiet until Viola, and a couple of other students. You waved her over and she smiled. She came over to you and sat down. She looked over at you. 

“So, y/n, what is it? Does it by chance have to deal with Mozart?” She asked, smirking at you, and her lips in a pleased smile. 

“Yes, two nights ago I slept in the same bed with him, and I sang him an opera song. He wants me to sing opera this Christmas. He asked me to meet him tonight at 8pm at the museum of classical music, and I said yes.” You said, smiling brightly. 

Viola smirked even more at you, she looked at you and smiled even more. You tilted your head at her, wondering why she wasn’t responding. 

“Y/N, he likes you! I’ve been trying to tell you he’s courting you, and it looks as if he’s started to succeed. I’m glad you’ve given in to him, he’s a very good man, and I think you two would make a perfect couple!” Viola said, taking your hands in hers. She seemed genuinely happy for you. You didn’t understand why Viola would think that someone like Mozart, would like a plain, midwestern, accounting, girl.

“I don’t think he likes me Viola, I would like that, but I think he’d like a more beautiful, higher up European lady, It’d make sense.” You said, looking at her. Viola was so beautiful with her black hair glimmering in the sun, you thought that Mozart would go after a girl like her; beautiful, well-educated, musical trained, a German father, everything that Mozart, (and probably his family) would like in a woman. 

“Oh, yes he does. He’s looking for a wife, and for someone like you, y/n. Why would he be talking to you so much if he didn’t like you anyway? And, he wants to get married before he’s 25, and he’s 23 now, giving him 2 years left, and you’re young, y/n. Very suitable, in my opinion.” Viola said, getting out her textbook and turning to page 175. You pulled out your textbook and turned to page 175 with her. 

“Again Viola, I can, to some degree understand where you’re coming from. But why would he like me? He’s so much more cultured than me.” You said as the professor went on talking about nothing in particular. 

“Y/N, he likes you because you’re not like him. He wants a quiet American girl who keeps a good house and who's kind, you two would make a good couple.” She said, smiling at you. You wondered why she would think that way. You bet her father, Alfred may have some connection with the Mozart family, being German and all.   
“Can we have lunch together by chance? I’m hungry and I’d like to keep up this conversation.” You asked, leaning into her so she could hear you over the loud hum of the professor. 

“Yes, I'm always down to have lunch with you, y/n.” Viola said, smiling at you.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Viola walked out of class together and outside to the sidewalk. You two walked down the street together and saw the statue of Harry S. Truman, the only president from Missouri, who would walk around the square. It was odd to think that you, a common woman, would perhaps be walking in the same steps of an American president. 

“So, y/n where would you like to go? It’s so nice out today! The sky is as blue as the ocean!” Viola said, skipping a bit. That was something you loved about Viola, she was always happy and in good spirits. 

“How about the bagel shop? It sounds good to me, you?” You said, trying to keep up with her. 

“Oh, yes y/n! That sounds perfect for a warm June day for two young femine dames!” She said, another thing you loved about Viola, she spoke in a sweet, charming way, a way so few ladies spoke in these times. 

You opened the door for her and walked in with her. It was a slow day on the square, which meant you two were the only people in the shop. It was warm and felt nice in the cafe. Viola ordered two sandwiches and two warm blueberry muffins. 

You started to eat while Viola just kind’ve looked at you. You wondered why. 

“What is it Viola? You know that face you give me intrigues me.” You said, putting down your fork. 

“I was just thinking of how pretty you look today and how Mozart will love that. He likes a woman in pink, you look good in flowers.” Viola said, trying to look as if she wasn’t smiling or laughing. 

“Oh, Viola, you’re a funny girl, you know that?” You said, starting to laugh along with her. 

After both of you ate, you walked with her, said your goodbyes, and went home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
7:15 pm 

You looked into the mirror and at your dress. You hadn’t done much to get ready for Mozart, you didn’t see much of a point to be honest, you were just going to practice with him in Eastern Kansas City, you were already going to look better than 90% of the people there. 

You had split your hair to one side, letting it fall gently down your shoulders and to your knees, it felt warm and soft on your skin. You sprayed a little bit of flower-smelling perfume on you and powdered up your face. 

You grabbed your purse and went into the living room. Your mother told you that you looked beautiful and wished you good luck. You said goodbye to her and walked out to your car. You got in and put on some music, you pulled out of the driveway and made your way to the highway. 

After about a thirty minute drive you parked in the lot and sat in your car, waiting for him to show up. You decided to get out and stand by your car. 

After a while you saw a man. He was wearing a red smock and white jeans. The closer he came to you, you could tell it was Mozart. You started to walk to him. Once you reached him, you took his hands in yours and smiled. 

“Hello, meine blume, (my flower) are you ready to practice with me? I’ve been excited for today.” He said, looking down into your light/dark e/c eyes. 

“Yes, Mozart. I’ve also been excited to see you too.” You said, walking along with him. He grabbed his key and pushed open the door. Inside was completely dark. You walked inside with him. He turned on the lights, making you blink fastly. 

You looked around the large, cold, domed room. It was beautiful, you were so glad Mozart had taken you here. There were many different types of instruments, all in glass boxes, most of whom belonged to famous classical artists. There was Vivaldi, Beethoven, and even something on Bach. 

“What do you think, my y/n?” He asked, looking at you, his eyes looking even prettier in the moonlight. 

“Oh, Mozart, it’s quite beautiful. I would never think that anything in Kansas City could be this astonishing.” You said. 

“If you think this is beautiful, then let me take you upstairs so we can practice.” He said, taking your hand and leading you up a staircase. You went up two flights and Mozart turned left and led you down a long hallway, and into a small room. He pushed away a bookcase to the side and you saw a long, narrow, twisting, dark staircase. He started to go up but you were hesitant. 

“Y/N, please come with me, I promise it’s completely safe my dear. I’ve gone up it many times.” Mozart said, reaching his hand out to you. 

You took it and started to climb the stairs behind him. They were creaky and it felt a little creepy to you, but you trusted Mozart, he was an intelligent German man after all. You walked up with him until you reached a trap door with him. Mozart opened the door and popped his head in. He then got up and took your hand.   
You looked around. There was dust on everything, even the floor. There was a large, grand, white piano. It looked old, you wondered how something so big got up in this room. 

“Wolfie, this is cute, but how did you find this?” You asked, looking at him. Mozart smiled at you, it was the first time you had called him ‘Wolfie’ and he took it as a sign that you were more comfortable around him. He walked over to the piano, took out the bench and sat down. You sat down with him. 

“I got pretty drunk one night and stumbled about this little gem. Do you like the piano? There’s a rumor that it belonged to a great mysterious Missouri man who bought the piano because it reminded him of his late wife.” Mozart said, opening the roof and picking out a sheet of paper from a song you hadn’t seen before. 

“I love the piano. Where did you find out about the story behind it though? I’ve never heard of any classical musicians from Missouri.” You said, intrigued by the story. 

“My father told me about it, I don’t know how he found out about it though, maybe he found out about through Viola’s father, Alfred. They’re good friends.” Mozart said. You looked at him, you didn’t know Viola’s father had anything to do with Mozart, you wondered how they met, maybe because they were both German perhaps. You wanted to ask him why he knew Viola’s father, but you were a little hesitant to ask, you didn’t want to invade his personal life. 

“How does your father know Viola’s father? I don’t mean to be rude but why?” You asked, a curious look on your face while speaking to him. 

“It’s a bit of a funny story actually, and it’s pretty long, but I’ll tell you if you want to hear the story.” Mozart said, turning to look at you. 

“Please do.” You said, now very interested. 

“Well, my father met Viola’s father when she was about 17, and we were just starting our tour in America. Viola’s father was at the first show in New York, and he went back and started to speak to her father, my father, Leopold, learned that he was wealthy and from Germany, and most importantly, he had a fine young dame of a lady who was only four years younger than me, and one of the biggest benefits was that she was half German, spoke the language, and probably wouldn’t mind moving to Germany, and it would strengthen the family ties, I suppose. But anyway, my father set me up with her, I tried my best to have a relationship with her, but we just didn’t work well together, don’t get me wrong, she’s pretty, smart, and her being half German and speaking the language didn’t hurt much. I think my father just wants me to marry some wealthy high up woman who’s well educated, musically trained, and is most importantly German, and isn’t completely American, but y/n I want to marry for love, and my eyes have started to wonder for another woman. Though there are many problems, not with her, but just my father’s strict beliefs would never let me be with her. But still, I will only marry for love, and not to please my father, and anyway, when he met my mother, she was poor and unwanted, yet my father loved her, so I don’t understand why he wants to control my life.” He said, now leaning on the piano and sighing, he looked a bit sad.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what it’s like to be in your situation, but I hope you find the right girl, and someone of whom your father approves of.” You said, taking his hands in yours. 

“Please don’t be sorry for me, y/n. I already have my eyes on a woman, a very special woman, a woman I will defend to love. I know my father will despise her, but he will have to accept it, one way or another, as you liberty-loving Americans say it.” He said, now turning to you and giving you a small smile. 

“That’s very sweet of you Mozart, any woman would be lucky to have you, no matter what your father says or thinks. I don’t think if I was in your position, that I would do the same. I’m sure you and her will make a lovely couple.” You said. You were glad that Mozart was going to stand up for the woman, whoever she may be, that he loved. Even just as an observer you thought it was sweetly romantic. 

“Y/N, please look me in the eyes, I need to tell you something.” Mozart said, grabbing your hands. You looked at him, you felt nervous, what was he going to say? 

“Y/N, that woman that I like is you. You're the woman I’ve had my eyes on. When me and Viola were ending our relationship, she told me a bit about you, and asked me if it’d be okay if you came to one of my concerts. From the way she described you I knew you were beautiful, and any friend of Viola must have been smart and kind. My father won’t like you, but if you’d be in a relationship with me, then we could keep it a secret from my father, it would be hard, but y/n, you're so kind and beautiful, I would love to love you, if you let me in.” Mozart said. 

You simply just blinked at him. You had no words. Viola was right, the clever dame was right, again. She had been giving hints the whole time and you didn’t listen. You didn’t know what to say to him, you did like him, but your father, before he had passed on to a better life, had told you relationships where the family didn’t like you wasn’t worth it, but you felt strongly for him. You finally found the words of what to say. 

“Wolfie, I will be in a relationship with you. I would love that. But might I ask, why wouldn’t your father like me? Am I weird to him? We’ve never even met.” You asked. 

“Well I’m not trying to be rude, but you’re an American, and at that you’re a common American who doesn’t speak German and has no musical experience at all.” Mozart said, his eyes seeming even deeper, like the sea. 

“Does this mean were, well, partners now? I’d love that!” You said, not able to control your excitement and happiness at this point. 

“Yes, it does. I’ll do everything I can to keep it a secret from my father, and we will tell him when the time comes, but for now, let’s just enjoy the night to ourselves. I’m writing a new song called ‘Lacrimosa’ that I want you to sing this Christmas, I think it fits your voice well.” He said, taking your shoulder by him and putting your other hand on the piano. 

“When shall we meet again, Wolfie?” You asked. 

“How about Sunday night? I can pick you up and take you to a special place, if you’d like.” Mozart said, looking and smiling at you. He was so handsome when he smiled. 

“Yes Mozart I’d love that. Thank you.” You said, moving closer to him.


	12. XII

XII

When you went home, you felt an excited, happy, feeling in your stomach. You were glad Viola was right. The more you thought about Viola, the more it made sense that they had been together. No wonder she knew that he liked you. She had set it up to some degree. 

It was late when you got home, completely dark and the moon was out. You crept in quietly, so as to not wake your mother. You did your best to quietly take a shower, feeling sticky. You put on a light blue shirt and old shorts. Tomorrow was Saturday, so you could sleep in for once. You flopped down on your warm, soft bed and closed your eyes. You pulled up the sheets and covers and sighed. You only had to wait two more days until your meeting/date with Mozart. You had no idea what he would do, but you knew it’d be good being Wolfie and all. You fell asleep thinking about him, it was nice to have someone to care about.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 am, next morning 

You woke up late, the sun screaming at you to wake up. Your hair was frizzy and an utter mess. You rubbed your eyes, they were red from last night. You stretched out your legs and arms then made your bed. You took off your sleeping clothes and threw them in your laundry basket. You then made your bed and folded your blanket. 

You searched through your closet and found a skirt with flowers on it and a long sleeved black shirt. It was plain and modest, but it would do. You put it on and unruffled the skirt. You looked in the mirror, you felt a tinge different today, and you weren’t so sure what it could be. Perhaps because it was Saturday, but that could never be it, you knew why, and that reason was Mozart. You loved thinking about him, especially after what had gone down last night. You had, ‘a boyfriend’ per say, though you hated that word. You preferred the words, ‘lover, or partner,’ but the word boyfriend just sounded so informal, like you didn’t really like him. 

You didn’t have anything to do, and your mother was already off with some of her old lady friends, so you considered maybe going out with Viola for lunch. You wanted to tell her about last night and how kind Mozart was to you. She would tell you that she had told you and that you both will be a beautiful couple, but you were a little worried that she wouldn’t keep it a secret. You didn’t want even your own mother to know about you and Wolfie, who knew who Viola would tell, she was quite chatty. 

You grabbed your phone and dialed up Viola. 

“Hello, y/n, is something wrong? You usually don’t call this early.” Viola said, some concern in her voice. 

“Oh no, nothing is wrong, actually everything is great. I have to talk to you, in person. I have some important news to tell you, but when I tell you, you can’t tell anyone about it though.” You said, excitement in your voice. 

“Oh yay! Where can we meet? I can’t wait to hear what you have to say.” Viola said, pacing around her large room and looking out of the window. 

“How about Perkins? We can get a table in the back and chat there. And there will only be old people for the most part.” You said. 

“Oh, that’s perfect! I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Bye y/n.” Viola said, hanging up. 

You grabbed your purse and headed out the door and into your car. You drove your way to Perkins. It was only about a twenty minute drive, but it felt shorter, because you were excited to tell Viola the news. You went in and got a table. You sat down and waited patiently for Viola. 

You saw her and waved her over. She smiled at you and walked over. She gave you a hug and sat down across from you. 

“So what is it! You usually never have anything this exciting going on, no offense of course.” Viola said, after ordering orange juice and French toast. You ordered a stack of pancakes and some water. 

“Well, you know how last night I told you about Mozart?” You said, taking her hands in a friendly way as if you were teenage girls back in middle school. 

“Yes, well what happened between you two young sweethearts? Tell me already y/n! You’re killing me.” Viola said, her eyes full of excitement. 

“Well, last night he took me to a private little room and told me you two were actually in a relationship.” You said, giving her a bit of a smug look. 

“Oh, um about that.” Viola said, laughing nervously at you. 

“Oh, Viola, I’m fine with the faceted you were together for a while, really I am, and anyway he told me both of your fathers arranged it, so I’m not mad at you. But anyway, he told me he liked me, but there is one problem, and Viola please don’t tell anyone about it.” You said. 

“I promise I wouldn’t tell a soul, I know my father wouldn’t like it to see my friend in a loving relationship with the man he arranged me with.” Viola said. She was happy for you. 

“Well, his father probably wouldn’t like me. Wolfie told me it’s because I’m a common American, I don’t speak German, and I’m not very well educated. Things his father doesn’t like, I suppose.” You said, sighing a bit. 

The waitress gave you your food and tickets and you both started to eat. You began on your fruit, it felt good around your throat. 

“Don’t let that get you down, y/n. Just try your best to keep it private and it’ll probably be okay. I know it will be hard, you working at the Vaile Mansion from Monday to Wednesday, but if you need any help, at any time, I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure your relationship stays secret with him.” Viola said. 

“Viola you don’t have to do that, I don’t want you to worry about me, and it shouldn’t be hard to keep a relationship secret, right?” You said, your last statement a bit unsure. 

“Well, you see y/n, dealing with the higher up folks can be somewhat difficult at times. They all act like they love each other and all, but in reality, most of the families are corrupt and hate each other with a burning passion, and well, if someone, especially a son marries outside the circle of wealthy families that that family knows, it can often cause controversy, and the father of the son is usually the most persistent on the couple not ending up together. It’s quite sad really.” Viola said, sadness in her voice, like she had known it herself, or maybe someone she knew, you could never really know, her kind of people had so much going on. 

“Viola, have you, by chance, ever known anything like that to happen? I only thought that happened back in the 1800’s and before that.” You said, lifting one of your eyebrows in curiosity. 

“It still is alive, but it’s not nearly as bad as it used to be, though the fathers seem to follow the most stubborn path of controlling their sons, for some odd reason. But yes y/n, I did know a lower class girl who fell in love with a French nobleman, and well, it didn’t end up as a pretty picture.” She said, her eyes widening at remberming the events that went down. You looked at her a bit of concern on your face, you hadn’t even been on a date with Wolfie, but from the way the story sounded, you didn’t want to end up like that. 

“That won’t happen to you, y/n. Mozart is too stubborn and firmly believes in marrying for love to ever marry for the approval of his father, I mean, a woman whom his father approved of would be beneficial, but not needed.” Viola said, finishing her French toast. 

“Have you by chance met Mozart’s father? The way Wolfie described him he sounded like an old, strict, German man.” You said, hoping he wasn’t that bad. 

“Well, you’re one hundred percent correct. His father has no sense of humor, is extremely strict, and just seems to be a miserable man. I only met him three times, all short encounters, but all awkward and terrible. I find it hard to believe someone like Wolfgang is the product of Leopold.” Viola said, a little bit of disgust on her face.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, what was your relationship like with him? Was it good or bad, or just normal?” You asked, wanting to know a bit more about what Mozart was like as a lover. 

“We really didn’t go together, but he was sweet and kind to me. Other than our parents setting it up, it was a very normal relationship. I’m glad you’re with him, y/n, you two will go well together, no matter how much his father opposes it.” Viola said. The waitress came and picked up the checks. 

After the waitress came back you and Viola said your goodbyes, hugged and went home. You were a little nervous after learning more about Wolfie’s father, but how bad could it be.


	13. XIII

You went home after that and did some chores. You vacuumed, washed some dishes, some laundry, and made the home’s beds. You spent the rest of your time in your room just browsing the internet, like most people when they were bored. 

You had convinced your mother to go to dinner with her friends that night. Mainly because you wanted to be alone when Mozart came over, and she didn’t need to know about the relationship, she would just go blabbing it to the world and then it’d by some crazy chance reach Mozart’s father and everything would come tumbling down to a pile of ashes. It wasn’t that you didn’t love your mother, you just needed a lot of personal space and privacy, and when you told her personal things she’d end up telling someone and you’d be embarrassed. Another reason was that this was your first relationship, you knew most firsts ended in heartbreaks and you didn’t want to get your hopes up too high just to see it come crashing down like an ocean wave. 

You sat on the couch and stared at the clock like it was your mortal enemy. Mozart said he’d be over at 7pm and you could barely wait. You bounced your knee and breathed heavily. Your family’s couch was old and made of worn-out leather. Your little cat as a baby had clawed it and basically ripped up the leather. It was still comfortable to sit on though. It brought back fond, warm memories of your childhood friends, father, your mother reading you stories from the Bible, and many other things that made your heart flutter. 

The clock read 6:50 pm, but it felt like time seemed to stop or as if it never existed. You wanted to see Mozart and have long conversations with him about everything in particular. You wondered where he would take you, considering where he had taken you last night, you bet it was probably good. 

You got up slowly and pushed back one of the curtains in the living room. You looked out for a while and then saw a car coming up. It drove towards your house and parked in the driveway. You smiled, pulled back the curtain and opened the front door. Mozart got out of his car and you waved him over through the clear door. He walked up the stairs and you opened the door for him. Once he was in you closed the door behind him. 

Mozart took your hands and smiled.   
“Y/N, my dear, I’ve missed you! We have the whole night to ourselves, what would you like to do?” He asked, then giving you a hug. It was long and tight. You could tell he liked physical touching. 

“I really don’t have any ideas. I was thinking you could choose. I think you’re good at those things.” You said, taking his hands and sitting down on the couch with him. You probably bet Wolfie had never been in such a small house before, but he seemed to be comfortable with it. You were glad he didn’t seem to care about those things. 

“Well, I have an idea, but you have to be willing to do something a little risky for me, alright, my y/n?” Wolfie said, his eyes gleaming at you. 

“I guess that’d be okay, as long as it’s not extremely illegal.” You said, smirking at him a bit. You had noticed Mozart had a thing for sneaking in after hours. 

“Tonight, at the Opera house, is closed, but I know a way in, and I think it’d make great practice for you to get used to the setting of a large stadium, and I think it’d be very romantic.” Mozart said. You were surprised that he would suggest doing something to that high of a degree. You knew it was illegal, but it sounded like fun, and it’d be good practice for you to get used to the setting of a large building. 

“Well, I think it’s very risky, but if you promise me we won’t get caught, then yes, that sounds like fun.” You said, giving him a smile of love. You liked how Wolfie wasn’t scared to do somewhat dangerous things. 

“I promise you, we won’t get caught, I’ve done it many times before and no one caught me. It’s so much nicer when you’re the only person in the whole theater. It’s even more beautiful and you can appreciate the art more.” Wolfie said, pulling you up with him. 

The sun was down starting to set. The days were getting shorter due to the fact it was now early August. The weather was getting cooler, thank goodness. August had a comforting feeling to it. The season told you summer was ending slowly and warned you to get going. It was the perfect season to fall in love, in your opinion. 

“Y/N, I’m so glad I met you. I’ve only known you for a short time, but I want to know you even more. I want to see your heart, your brain, and most importantly your soul. You are very sweet and pretty, my y/n.” Mozart said. 

“Thank you Mozart. I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you more over these past couple of weeks. Are you ready to go?” You said, your eyes were basically smiling at this point. He knew how to sweet talk well. Wolfie nodded and took you to his car.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wolfie drove you quietly through the streets of Kansas City and to the Opera house. It was unusually quiet for a Sunday night in Kansas City. There weren't many pretty lights, like last time or people walking the streets.   
Mozart parked outside the Opera house, and got out. You followed suit. Outside was cool and the humidity wasn’t screaming in your face for once. There was a light breeze from the North, probably one of the first noticeable breezes from the past couple of months. You could see one large star from the dark sky, sticking out like a black sheep in a herd of white ones. 

“So, how are we going to get in, Wolfie? This place seems pretty hard to get into, being locked up and all. And won’t there be guards? Or security cameras?” You asked. Your voice was laced with nervousness and concern. 

“Oh no, there aren’t any guards or security cameras. They can’t afford them, and even if they could, why would they even break in anyway, just some bulky instruments and old papers.” Mozart said, which made you laugh at the irony. Him, breaking in, talking about why no one would break in. 

“Come with me, my dear.” He said, taking your hand and started to walk, almost jog, to the back. He took you to a private corner of the building where a long, large, wooden door was. Mozart started on the lock. It seemed to be simple enough yet sturdy. After fidgeting around with it for a while in silence he pushed it back. 

You couldn’t see much from the outside, it was very dark and creepy looking. The type of place a serial might hang out at. It certainly gave off that aura. Mozart took your hand and led you in with him. With his other hand he searched for the light switch, he finally found it and tuned on the lights. You blinked from the surprise of such bright lights and the sudden change from complete darkness to light, as if God had just created it. 

You looked around after your eyes were used to the lights. You were in a long corridor, the height of it was at least 15 feet tall and had arches supporting it that crisscrossed with each other in a group where three laid over another three. It looked like something you might see in Vatican City, not something in a Midwestern city. There were paintings of all different kinds aligned on the wall. Some of musicians, some of children, some of tragedy, and one with a couple of a man and woman getting married under an arch. It intrigued you. The man was smiling down at his bride. The bride had her hand on his chest. On her fourth finger was a pretty ring; it was simple but more beautiful than any other more extravagant ring. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Wolfie said, snapping you out of your trance. He put his arm around you and you put your hand on his chest. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I was just looking at the paintings, they're all very beautiful.” You said, turning your head to look at him. 

“Which one is your favorite?” Mozart asked, holding you close to him. You could almost feel his heartbeat, it was faint, like a butterfly. 

“The couple getting married, I think it reminds me of my parents to some extent.” You said, but it secretly reminded you of Mozart and you, even though that was a ridiculous idea, you knew not to get your hopes up too high. 

“I agree it’s very pretty also. May we please go to the Opera cathedral now, my dear?” Mozart asked, taking your hand as you looked at him. 

“Yes, I’m very ready! What are you going to have me sing this Christmas, Wolfie?” You asked, walking out the corridor with him and up a long flight of stairs. 

“Well I finished Requiem, which is the extended version of Lacrimosa, and it would go very well with your voice. It’s not complicated either, and it’s in Latin, so it wouldn’t be very hard to pronounce. I was thinking of you performing it in the middle, mainly so people wouldn’t notice you as much, I know you’re shy, but people wouldn’t judge you so much.” He said, leading you down another corridor, this one being shorter and less artistic. 

“Uh, okay then. I trust you, Wolfie.” You said, taking his hand. You felt very comfortable around him now and safe, he made you calm and be more amiable. 

He smiled at you and then opened a door. The door led to the backstage of a singing platform. It was large with a red curtain dividing it in half. There were some French horns, trumpets, saxophones, flutes, violins, and a huge bass. (I’m sorry I have no idea what instruments are in Opera.) 

Mozart took you to the front and turned on the lights to it. The room was huge. It had three separate layers or rows on the sides of the room. It was painted in a gold color and had red seats, it was magnificent. In the middle of the large, circulatory sage was a grand piano, it was white with black and gold trimming on the edges. 

Mozart took out the bench and sat down. You followed behind him and also sat down. He opened up the cover to reveal a complicated system of strings and other things. 

He handed you a song sheet and told you when he started to play, for you to start singing. He also told you it didn’t have to be perfect and to just try your best. 

Once he put his fingers down on the piano keys, you started to sing. 

~One hour later~ 

You were out of breath and Mozart was pacing around the stage. You had spent the last hour practicing the basics with him and had had quite fun doing it. Mozart was now scribbling on a piece of paper on the piano. He was writing fast and seemed very focused. You had fun with it, most importantly, something you had learned Wolfie seemed to value, he had a good sense of humor. You leaned on the piano’s roof and just fondly looked at him. 

“Did you like the song y/n? I can make some changes to it if you like.” Mozart said, putting down his pen and sitting down on the bench. 

“I know nothing about music, my Wolfie, so I think I’ll leave that to you.” You said, taking his hand in yours. His hands were soft and warm, like his personality. He laughed at that. 

“Mozart what was your childhood like? What’s Germany like? What do you think of America?” You asked. You had those questions on your mind for a little while. You wanted to see if there were any similarities at all. Mozart looked at you, he looked surprised at you, but he was willing to answer your questions. 

“Well, I was born in Germany, and my father Leopold, was a violinist and often went on tour. My mother, Maria, did some jobs here and there but for the most part took care of me in Munich. She would take me to church, teach me how to read, all those things I guess. When I was about four though, my father started to teach me piano and quickly learned I had a talent for music, and when I was about seven he took me on tour, along with my mother. After that, just about every year he’d take me on tour through most of Europe. It was okay a guess, but I never got much of a childhood, but other than that, it was normal and I was happy. About a year and a half ago my father encouraged me to go on a tour in America, I was hesitant at first, but I knew it would expand my audience, so I went with my father. My father left for Germany about six months ago and he’ll be again around Thanksgiving. On your question on Germany, I really don’t know how to describe it, I’d say most American’s are much more talkative than us Germans, but I like that. I don’t really understand much of America, but I like it, the government confuses me the most.” He said. He turned his head to you and smiled, he was beautiful. 

“Thank you, Wolfgang. May I ask you another question? I’m sorry if I’m annoying you.” You said, getting up and stretching, Wolfie also stood up. 

“Yes, my dear. You can ask me anything.” He said. 

“Do you believe in marriage?” You asked, straight out. 

“Yes I believe in it very much. Unlike a lot of people my age, I do think it’s worth it.” He said as he took your hand and tilted it up to his face. 

“I believe in it so much I’d put my tool in your hand and move it down to my…” He said, but you stopped him mid sentence. 

“Oh, stop it!” You said in a playful tone with him. 

He gave you a high pitched giggle and smiled at you. He had such an interesting sense of humor. After that, you and Wolfie left the building and he drove you home. You told him you’d see him tomorrow at the Vaile Mansion on the door steps. He came up a little closer to you and kissed you gently. It was sweet and chaste, yet you loved it. He told you goodbye and that he’d see you tomorrow in the morning.


	14. XIV

Mid November

You had spent the last couple of months in pure bliss. Every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday you got to see Wolfie and almost every Friday night you two would sneak out to the Opera house and practice songs, and you two would talk, say sweet and dirty things to one another. You had learned so much from him in just a few short months. 

You had started to feel an odd feeling. It was much more than innocent likeness, or platonic sweetness between a young hen and proper sir. You didn’t know how to describe it, you weren’t even sure if it could be an ‘it,’ to be honest. You didn’t know if it was emotions or something more than that. Whenever you were cleaning, or were bored to death in class, you’d think about the feeling you’d get when you were with Wolfie, you often got the feeling when you thought of him. 

It was only a couple of days till thanksgiving, and one day from now, Mozart’s father, Leopold, would be arriving along with his wife, Maria. You’d be cooking on thanksgiving this year and probably eating with them. It would feel like a family thanksgiving, but they just didn’t know you were dating their son. 

You were nervous to meet them, or more specifically his father. You weren’t as worried about his mother, oftentimes when the mother disliked the girlfriend she’d keep quiet and tell the son in private of her disapproval. While the father would just straight out say it. You would try your absolute best to keep quiet, which wasn’t very hard for you, but Mozart was a bit too talkative for his own good. 

It was now Monday and you were cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom and making sure all pans and other utensils for Thanksgiving cooking. You scrubbed the largest pans that’d you’d be using for the turkey. You had decided you’d be making turkey, sweet potatoes, green beans, peas, cheese biscuits, mashed potatoes, and a cherry pie. It was a lot, but you enjoyed cooking and baking for other people. You had been told by many people you were very good at it and that men would love to have a wife who was able to cook, it was a skill not many women possessed in current times. 

As you washed you hummed some sweet tunes. Mainly old songs from Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, they were all old yet oddly classical in their own ways. You moved around, your hips swaying to the sides as you washed and dried the dishes. Since it was mid November, it was now cold and dark outside. You disliked the cold, darkness of outside, but inside was warm and comfy. 

After washing the dishes you dried all of them and put them in their proper places. You made sure the fine china was all ready for Thursday. You leaned on the back of the counter and sighed. It was 5pm but dark as if it were 9pm. Your legs were tired and soon enough you’d get to go home, take a shower, get into your warm bed, and drift off into sleep. It sounded so nice to just think about and know that soon you’d be able to do that. Mozart then walked in.   
“Hello, my y/n. Are you ready to meet my parents tomorrow? I know I am, or at least to some degree.” He said. Despite the fact you saw him everyday, you only spoke in private, your boss didn’t need to know about your relationship with one of her clients. 

“I suppose, I don’t have much of a choice, do I? But, I was wondering something, Wolfie.” You said, the idea had been eating you alive for the best of half a week. 

“Yes, y/n, what is it?” He asked, now leaning on the counter with you. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could just tell your father in private that we are together and there’d be less tension, and it’d be nice not having to hide our relationship.” You said, your voice quiet and your eyes full of wanting. 

Mozart sighed. He agreed with you, but he knew his father wouldn’t like you. You were American, a commoner, had no musical experience, and you were roughly the equivalent of a maid. His father would consider him a traitor. But he loved you and he didn’t want you to hear the harsh comments his father would make on you. He couldn’t stand to see you cry. 

“Y/N, it’s not a terrible idea, but he wouldn’t like the fact we are together, it took me a couple of months to convince him me and Viola weren’t made for each other, imagine how long it’ll take me to convince him we’re made to be together.” He said, taking your hands and giving you a sympathetic look. He knew the day would come where it’d slip that you two were together or he or y/n would tell him, but he didn’t want his first impression of you to be a common American maid that was dating his son, he wanted his father to get to know you and have a good opinion before he told him. 

“I understand, I don’t know your father after all.” You said, defeat in your tone. You weren’t going to protest though, you knew he was correct. After all, you were a believer in the American philosophy belief that it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“Don’t worry, my dear. I want him to know you a bit so when we do tell him he knows you're a kind, good lady, and aren’t just defined by your nationality, class, or job, alright?” Mozart said, his forehead on yours. He kissed you on the lips and nuzzled your forehead. That was something you oddly like about Wolfie, he expressed his love by words and touch. 

“I know, Wolfie. I trust you. I know you’ll know what to do and that you wouldn’t let your father control every part of your life.” You said, smiling at your German lover. 

“I love you, y/n.” He said, his eyes looking down at you. 

“Ich liebe dich mehr, mein Wolf.” (I love you more, my Wolf) You said in German to him. You had been learning some simple phrases to impress his father when the time came, just to make sure you didn’t look completely uncultured. 

“Y/N, you don’t have to learn German, I don’t want you to go to any trouble just to please me.” He said. Wolfie was so sweet, another thing you loved and admired about him. 

“Oh, I actually wanted to learn it. I think it’s a very pretty language.” You said. Really meaning the words you said. You also liked how it sounded. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my y/n. I love you.” He said again, kissing you. 

You said your goodbyes to him and made your way home. You ate dinner with your mother, took a showere and went to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You woke up in the morning and it was still dark. The clouds stared at you, like two assassins waiting for their prey to look away to be distracted. You put on your second best dress, your white one with flowers on it. It was very modest but gave off the aura of a fine, proper, young, good christian lady. 

You put your hair in three tight braids and braided it into one long braid that reached your thighs. You put on some perfume and slipped on your black slip ons. You brushed your teeth and washed your face. You then said goodbye to your mother and started your walk to the mansion. It was getting chilly. You were glad you had braided your hair; the wind would have blown it like leaves if it had been loose and down. 

You knocked on the door and was greeted by Wolfie. He told you his father would be there at about 1pm and that he had his clothes and wanted you to put them up. He told you he’d be picking them up and that you shouldn’t worry. You said goodbye to him and went upstairs to the 3rd room on the right. 

You stepped in and closed the door. You had been in the rooms many times, but this time was different. You felt a little weird knowing you were putting up your lover’s father’s clothes.You opened the chest and saw a different array of clothes. Most seemed expensive and from Germany or other European countries. You hung them up as fast as you could and went back downstairs. 

You looked around at the instruments in the living room and figured you’d dust them, just be safe. You started on the two pianos and then the old church organ. You wondered how much these things cost, probably more than a year’s worth of salary. You dusted the rest of the things in the living room. 

You looked around and found there wasn’t much for you to do. You figured you’d just go up to the third floor and find that classical musical book and lay it on Mozart’s desk. You walked the long way up the stairs to the reading nook and found it. It had some dust on it from not being touched in a couple of months. You walked down to Mozart’s room and laid it on the desk, but just as you turned your eyes away, you saw something that sparked your curiosity. You knew it was wrong to look at someone’s private things, but you couldn’t help yourself. 

You hesitantly picked up the paper and skimmed through it. You then started to read it out loud to yourself.   
𝓜𝔂 𝔂/𝓷   
𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓾𝓷  
𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂 𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓶𝓮  
𝓽𝓸 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓷 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮   
𝓲𝓽 𝓲𝓼 𝓮𝓷𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓶𝓪𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓭𝓲𝓵𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼   
𝓘 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓾𝓹𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓼  
𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓷  
𝓘 𝓱𝓸𝓹𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓛𝓸𝓻𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻  
𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓾𝓹𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓰 𝓭𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓭𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓼   
𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓶𝓮 𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓮,   
𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓸𝓯 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓬𝓱 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓷 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝓷𝓴

You looked down and gasped. You couldn’t believe he had written something so beautiful, you knew he was a master at romance, but to this degree you did not. You put down the poem in the original spot so he wouldn’t notice and stepped out. You walked down the hall and started to hear some sounds, you peered your head out around the corner and gasped. It was Mozart’s mother and father.


	15. XV

You craned your neck to get a look out of the hallway and to get a look at them without being noticed. You saw a man in a tan coat that reached his knees with whitening hair, blue eyes, and of an average statute. He had a very serious look on him and was very quiet. Mozart was discussing something with him, but you were too far away to hear, and anyway, they were speaking in fast German. 

You then looked over at his mother. She was wearing a purple dress that reached the floor. It looked as if it were from the Victorian Era, it was beautiful. She had brown eyes and blonde-brownish hair. She was short and a bit plump with a mid figure. Her skin didn’t have any blemishes on it and was pale, you didn’t wonder where Wolfie got his looks after seeing her. 

You tried your best to listen to them but didn’t have much luck. You heard something about music, which well, that was expected, but something that caught you off guard was the word ‘marriage.’ Despite that, Wolfie cut off his father quickly, as you observed his father seemed to frown at him, but you were glad Wolfie was avoiding the topic, you didn’t want to hear what his father was to say; well at least, not for now, though you knew that time would come. 

Wolfie seemed to keep the conversation going with them for a long time. You kept to the back and stayed quiet. His mother then turned around and you quickly turned around and held in your breath. She turned around and you peeked out again. You hoped she or her husband didn’t look around, you didn’t know if you’d have the time to hide from the curious, wandering eyes. 

After talking to his parents for twenty minutes or so until he led them to a separate room. After both his parents were in the room he motioned for you to come down and to sit on the couch. You nodded at him and he went into the room with them. After the door was closed and the coast was clear, you silently went down the steps and into the living room. It was quiet and you took a deep breath. 

It was about 4pm and you had plans on making a large and plentiful supper for the new guests. You heard some low talking from the other room after a while. You could hear them now, but you didn’t understand much of what they were saying. They were probably native speakers, being from Germany and all. You bet both of Mozart’s parents spoke many languages, probably all beautiful and European. From what you could tell though, Wolfie seemed to be talking about the mansion and other things about the city. 

You decided to just get started on dinner, after all it wouldn’t hurt to have good food for new guests, especially if they're your secret boyfriend’s family. You crept quietly into the kitchen and looked around, just in case. It was silent and no one other than your own soul was in the room. You stepped in and took a deep breath. You’d be serving them tonight and you knew at least one awkward thing would happen. It was almost guaranteed in times like this. 

You had plans on making a roast with biscuits and with some broth with chicken in it. It was a simple meal, but you had gotten many compliments on it in your short life. You started to warm up the oven and laid out some flour and butter. You brought out the meat, found your three favorite spices; salt, pepper, and dash. To some folks it was bland, but you found it delicious. You sliced it a bit, to make sure it cooked all the way through. After the oven was finally heated, you put the roast in for 45 minutes. You then put the flour in the bowl, the butter, a little bit of water and milk, some salt, and a dash of sugar. You tossed it around in your hands and then flattened it out. You took your rolling pin and began to beat it. After beating it completely flat, you cut it up in even squares then rolled up the squares into small balls of dough. You laid them down on a large baking tray. 

While waiting for the roast to be done, you poured out some broth and leftover chicken into four different bowls and heated them up. Once the timer went off you took out the roast and put in the biscuits. You then opened the door to the long, teal with pink and white trimming dining room. You got out four large china plates, four glasses, forks, spoons, knives, and some napkins. You laid them down on the table in a neat and orderly way. 

You then heard the timer go off and rushed towards the oven. You took them out and placed them on the counter. Everything was almost ready. You took out the roast and placed it in the middle of the table. You put the biscuits in a basket and put it by the roast. You put the soup by every plate and filled the cups with water. You also got out three wine glasses and placed them on the table. 

You had no plans on drinking, you had always viewed alcohol as being pretty stupid. It just broke down the system and made you do dumb things. You went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of red German wine. It said it was from the 1960s and came from the finest parts of Germany, you had no idea of which part of Germany that was, but it might impress Wolfie’s parents. You put the bottle down on the table and sighed.   
It was now 5pm and the sun was starting to set in the distance. You knew you were going to have to knock on the door of his parents and tell them dinner was ready. You were nervous to do that. You ruffled out your dress, made sure your hair was still done well, and took a couple of deep breaths. You started on your way to the door and could hear them speaking in German. You then knocked. It was fast and a bit loud but you then heard Wolfie say something along the lines, ‘Mother, father, y/n made dinner.’ 

Things then went a little quiet. You stepped back and kept your head down. You didn’t know what was going to happen. The door then opened and Wolfie walked out. He smiled when he saw you, his parents were behind him. Wolfie then stood beside you and looked at his parents, you were scared of what he was going to say. 

“Mother, father, this is y/n. She’s the maid here and a good friend of Viola.” He said, a big grin on his face. That was much better than what you had expected to come out of his mouth. 

His parents simply nodded at you, you smiled at them while Wolfie then walked over to the table and sat down. You hesitantly sat down beside him and put your clammy hands in your lap. You looked around and Mozart and his parents were bowing their heads. You also bowed your head, it seemed as if they were praying, then Mozart started to whisper a prayer in German. You didn’t understand most of it, but it sounded like something God would like. 

After that you slowly looked up. You looked at Wolfie and he gave you a slight smile. You blinked your eyes a bit at him. His parents had already started to eat. They weren’t speaking though, it made your blood pressure rise a bit. It felt so unnatural, so unlike the young German man you knew so well. Just from your first impression of them, you had a hard time to believe he ended up with his personality. 

You ate slowly and quietly, looking over at Wolfie every now and then. Sometimes his father would look at you and you’d turn away. His eyes seemed to scare you. He had an extremely serious and stern look, the opposite of his son. 

“Wolfgang, do you know who’ll be singing Requiem? It’s a very important piece that’ll launch your career and perhaps the woman who sings it. Choose a lady of good reputation and is recognized by many, that’s most important.” Leopold said, giving his son a look of high expectations. 

“Oh, I have already chosen the lady, father. She is quite beautiful and her voice is of that of honey.” Mozart said, smiling at you. Your eyes widened at him, you didn’t like how he was making this out. You weren’t high up and if the secret got out, it’d be bad. 

“Then what’s her name and where is she from? I hope she’s European.” Leopold said, giving you a stern look. 

“Her name is Lottie Chateau, she’s from Kansas City, but trust me father, she’s the most beautiful young maiden you’ll ever see and her voice is better than an European singer in the Opera House.” Wolfie said, grinning at you. You really didn’t like where he was taking this.   
“I suppose that’s fine, but are you sure an American can sing it as well as the other Opera singers? Amercians aren’t known for Opera or anything well cultured.” He said. Those words hurt you a bit, he didn’t mean it to you, he didn’t know that you'd be singing it, but still, it felt like a personal attack on your nationality. 

“Oh father, that’s not true. People around here are very nice. They just have a bit of a different culture, and I’m sure you’ll love Miss. Chateau, she has a voice like silk from heaven.” Wolfie said, trying to defend you a bit. 

After that, the rest of the dinner was eaten silently, no one spoke and Wolfie looked at you from time to time. When his father and mother were done, they said goodbye to both of you and went upstairs. You sighed in relief, the encounter was awkward but not as bad as you expected. 

“I’m sorry y/n that you had to sit through that. My father comes off a bit cold and rude, especially towards foreigners, but I promise we’ll keep it a secret for as long as possible.” He said, turning to look at you. 

“It’s alright, but Wolfie, how are we going to disguise me as another person?” You asked, looking at him and taking his hands. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll get you a beautiful, Victorian like dress, a fancy hat, and some good makeup and he’ll never even have the slightest thought it’s you.” He said, giving you his happy eyes. 

“Okay Wolfie, I trust you, but I have to start on the dishes.” You said, getting up and pushing back in your chair. 

You picked up the dirty plates, glasses, knives, forks and spoons and brought them into the kitchen. You turned on the warm water and began to scrub and wash. You didn’t like washing dishes, but it was your job after all. 

After washing and drying all the dishes Wolfie walked in and put his hands around your waist. You smiled and giggled a bit. 

“You know you’re beautiful, right?” He asked, turning you around and kissing your forehead. 

“I know because I have such a handsome lover.” You said, taking his hands in yours. 

“I have to get going soon though. My mother will start to get worried, and if I come home late she’ll give me the lecture of a lifetime.” You said, walking out to the living room where your purse and coat was. 

You put on your coat, grabbed your purse and took Wolfie’s hand’s again. Leopold was now walking through the hallways but neither of you noticed his presence. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my y/n, I’ll miss you.” He said. 

“Goodbye Wolfie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said, and with that you walked out. Mozart turned around and saw his father looking sternly at him, his eyes widened and he sighed. He was going to have to come up with some excuse of what his father had just seen, but luckily, Wolfie was quite a crafty little German fiend.


	16. XVI

You made Thanksgiving dinner, you had to admit, it wasn’t your best, but Leopold didn’t complain and Mozart’s mother, Maria, complimented you on your sweet potatoes and your cherry pie. Mozart didn’t say much throughout the dinner, but in private he told you he loved it and wanted more of your cooking. 

It was now very early December and it was getting very cold outside. The air whipped through your hair, making it a mess, and the chilleness made your nose red. People had started putting up Christmas lights, many of them elegant and colorful. Churches were putting out the nativity and crosses and sayings of the Lord coming, you weren’t really a big celebrator of holidays, but you’d go to church during these times and you liked the messages of love and the Lord coming to save society of it’s sins. 

The most important part of your job was around Christmas. It was your job to put up the 30 fake trees in all the rooms and to decorate them. It usually took a couple of days, doing it by yourself, but this year, Wolfie had expressed a desire to help you with the decorations and other things. You were quite flattered by his offer to help you, and you had accepted it, but you knew to keep your distance while Leopold was around; you were scared he’d find out about you two and make his son go to a different state and you’d never see your Wolfie again. 

You were carrying up a large box of Christmas items, mainly wreaths to put on the doors and some holly. You laid it gently down in the living room to the right and undid the lid. Inside were 23 wreaths and holly to go with all of them. You picked up a couple of them and began to make your rounds on all the doors on the first floor. You hung up the first one on the outside wooden doors and then on the inside doors. 

You went to all the other doors on the first floor and repeated the steps. Your boss watched you a bit out of the corner of her eyes. She was an old, plump, woman with dark black hair and always wore white dresses with black lace on them. She had always been a little creepy to you, she stared and gave looks that would scare the most fierce of men. She had eyes like a hawk and had owned the Vaile Mansion for many years, she also lived in the basement in a small little room of which you had never been in. You liked to think that perhaps she was a secretive sort of witch or something and made potions for bad guests who stayed at her Mansion. It was an entertaining idea you enjoyed getting lost in from time to time when your domestic work became boring. You wondered where she got the money to buy the home. When she bought it back in the mid 1900’s the house was in disrepair but she had fixed it like it was brand new.   
After the first floor was done, you grabbed the rest of them and headed up to the second floor. You went up the stairs as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb anyone who might be doing something. You started to put on the wreathes and holly. You put them up quickly, especially on Mozart’s parents door, not wanting them to open the door and see you. You saved Wolfie’s door for last. You didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but you figured he was probably writing music. You had thought a bit of the poem he wrote about you, but didn’t bring it up. You knew he was keeping it private for a reason and you didn’t want him to know you read it. You thought the poem was the kindest thing anyone had ever done or said about you. Well, it wasn’t said to you, per say, but your point still stood. 

You finally hung up the wreath and holly on Wolfie’s door and waited to see if he might come out, but he didn’t. You didn’t want to annoy him so you went back downstairs and put the extra wreaths back in the bin and took it downstairs. You put the bin in the rack and pulled out another one. This one had 10 mini fake Christmas trees with some ornaments, tinsel, and lights. Most of the trees were for the bedrooms and smaller sitting rooms. You’d put some of the tinsel along the walls and hallways. You grabbed the box and started your way upstairs. 

Once up, you put down the box by the stairs and opened it. You pulled out a white, little Christmas tree. You put it together and grabbed a small box of 50’s ornaments and went up to the second floor to the first room on the right. You went inside to the medium sized room. Many of these rooms you hadn’t spent much time in, the house being so big and being the only maid. The room had one twin sized bed in it, a chest and a large desk with a mirror on it, a bit like a vanity. You placed the tree on the top of the right corner of the desk and opened the small box of decorations. You carefully placed them all over the tree and adirmed at it a bit. It was small, but very pretty. 

You then went back downstairs and picked up two green Christmas trees, some tinsel, and other ornaments. You put them up in the hallways. You then repeated these steps of putting up the trees in all the spare bedrooms and hallways. You then came to Wolfie’s room and you knocked. You waited for him quietly. He then opened the door and smiled at you. He was a bit of a mess, as usual. His hair was frizzy and his clothes unbuttoned but still handsome as ever. 

“Y/N, come on in. I’ve been wanting to see you. I’ve gone a little stir crazy being inside all day without seeing you.” He said, closing the door behind him and taking your hand. 

“I just came to put up this tree and talk to you. I’ve been pretty bored lately. I’ve been wanting to ask you a couple of questions, also.” You said, putting the tree on the other desk in the corner. Mozart led you over to his bed and sat down with you. 

“Yes dear, what is it? Does it concern my parents by any chance?” He asked, taking your hands and his eyes looking deep into yours. 

“Well, kind of. A couple of days ago, I brought you a book and laid it down on your desk, and I’m sorry if it was personal, but I saw and read the poem you made about me.” You said, looking down and into your lap. You didn’t know how he’d respond to this, vut you hoped he wasn’t too angry with you. 

“I’m sorry I went through your papers, Wolfie, I just saw it out of the corner of my eye and I know I shouldn’t have read it with your permission.” You said, looking back up at him. 

“Oh, y/n, it’s fine. I was planning on giving it to you for Christmas but I’m glad you read it. Did you like it?” Wolfie asked, his eyes smiling at you. 

“Oh, Wolfie, it was the most beautiful thing anyone’s ever said about me. I never thought anyone would think about me that way, but Wolfie, oh, how much I love you!” You said, excitement, love, and happiness in your voice. 

“I think any man would be lucky to have you, but I’m the luckiest.” Wolfie said. He put his forehead on yours and kissed your temple. He was such a sweet German man, if he was the only person you’d ever love, you’d be happy forever. 

“Thank you, Wolfie. I feel so blessed to have you in my life. I have to go back downstairs and finish decorating and putting up the trees. If you could, can you put up the ornaments on your tree?” You asked, standing up and he did also. 

“Yes y/n, I can, but before you go, I want you to keep the poem and whenever you’re sad and think of my love for you.” He said, walking to the desk, picking up the poem and putting it in your hand. 

“Oh, Wolfie, thank you so much. I promise I’ll read it every night. I must go now, but I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you.” You said, You then gave him a slight peck on the lips, smiled, and walked out and into the hallway. 

You closed the door and when you turned around you saw him. It was Leopold, his father. He looked directly in your eyes and gave you the look of death. Once you looked down he gave you a bit of a smile, a smile that didn’t seem too genuine. 

You started to walk by him but he stopped you. Your breath hitched and your body gave a bit of a jump at him speaking towards you. 

“Hello, Miss L/N. I see you’re putting up the Christmas trees. They're quite beautiful.” He said. You gave him an awkward smile and just nodded. 

“Thank you, have a nice day.” You said. You then went past him as fast as possible and practically ran down the stairs. Once downstairs, you closed the box and started your way down the stairs to the basement/cellar. 

You put the box on one of the shelves and pulled out another one. This one had much bigger trees that were for mainly the first floor. You grabbed the box and went upstairs. You put together the first couple of trees and put them up. You then grabbed the tinsel, lights, and ornamentas and put them on the trees. The sun was now starting to set and you’d be going home soon. You were tired and wanted to take a shower and fall in your warm bed.   
After another hour or so, it was time for you to go home. Wolfie came down the stairs quietly and came up behind you and grabbed your hips which scared you a bit. 

“Goodbye y/n. I’ll see you tomorrow and this Friday night, at 7pm, in private I’ll meet you to have a practice run with Requiem, there will also be a couple of people in the theater. I know you’ll do great.” He said, then giving you a little kiss on your cheek. 

“Alright Wolfie, I’ll see you tomorrow, goodbye.” You said, kissing him back and opening the front door and started your walk home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Mozart’s room 

Leopold, knocked on his son’s door. He waited for the door to open quietly. Wolfgang opened the door and told his father to come in. 

“Father, what is it?” Wolfgang asked, seriousness in his voice, a rare thing for a man like him. 

“What is going on between you and that maid girl? You two seem a bit close, especially for her being a, well American, and for that a maid.” Leopold said, leaning on the desk and giving his son a stern look. 

“Father, she is just a very kind woman and a good friend of mine. There’s nothing going on between us if that’s what you’re trying to imply.” Wolfgang said, his eyes squinting at his father and giving him a look to leave him alone. 

“Alright I suppose, and by the way, I will be there on Friday when Miss Chateau will be singing, I expect greatness from her as a singer, and as an American, though they’re not good at much, other than being rude and uncultured.” Leopold said, taking a dig at your nationality. 

“I promise you father, she has the most beautiful voice you’ll ever hear.” Mozart said. Leopold gave him a look and walked out the room. 

“Don’t worry my y/n, my father will love your voice, and I don’t care if he doesn’t like you, because I love you.” Wolfie thought while writing down a new song.


	17. XVII

You looked around from the top of the arches in the opera house. It was even more beautiful from the top floor. You could see every little detail from up above, at first it scared you, but you started to like it due to the fact you could see everyone. There was painting by the chandelier of the twelve disciples and of the Lord. It had extreme detail and it looked like it had taken at least five years to paint. You wondered how it could have gotten up there in the first place. You would’ve been too scared to go up on a latter or something of that kind. You could also see all the people from the top floor.   
Most people were dressed very nicely. Most looked as if they were from noble or rich families, nothing like you, but it was fun to look at the people like a hawk and wonder if Wolfie by chance knew them. Some of them looked European, when you had entered the building, some people had been speaking French, Italian, and even Russian. You hadn’t spoken much to anyone, other than Wolfie for a couple of minutes so he could tell you what to do. He told you when a woman named Miss Ambino, an Italian opera singer was called, for you to come to the backstage and that when she was done, you’d perform. You were nervous, you knew it was only a rehearsal but you were still scared. It was mainly because Leopold, Wolfie’s father, was there. You were nervous about the fact he might recognize you or not like your voice, the worst would be both, but you prayed to the Lord you’d be too far away that he wouldn’t recognize you. 

You were currently listening to a woman by the name of Miss Itez, an Opera singer from what you believed was Spain. She had a high pitched voice that was somewhat shaky. She was singing in perhaps Italian, to your knowledge, a language you didn’t know but thought was beautiful. She had dark brown eyes, black hair, and a slim figure. There was no denying she was quite a beaute. You knew you didn’t compare to even one of the women in the whole entire Opera house in terms of beauty, but Wolfie had told you most Opera singers are quite gehassig. You didn’t really know what that meant, but he said it in a negative way so you didn’t think it meant anything good. 

You listened to her voice as she sang her beautiful song. It went with many violins and some French horns. It made the music you would hear perhaps with the Seraphim angels in heaven. You knew nothing about classical music, but you knew Wolfie must be an amazing composer to hear the things he made. You wondered how he could make something so beautiful because he was only 23 and a man at that. You watched Wolfie as he moved his arms and conducted the orstecha. He moved so gracefully as if it was second nature. You looked down and saw the whole orchestra moving in unison and full of grace. Their movements were so full of energy like a bright light. 

After a long time of their beautiful songs until it stopped and everything went silent for a couple of seconds then the whole room erupted in applause, you clapped along also. After the clapping was gone, the name Miss Felicia Minera de Itez was called and the orchecha got out new books to play their songs. You recognized the voice and saw the nearest staircase. You started to go down the stairs as fast as possible and made your way to an old wooden door, the entrance to the backstage. You knocked and waited for the door to open, you hoped you weren’t late. 

“Hello. Are you by chance Miss Lottie Chateau? We’ve been expecting her.” A lady said, once she had opened the door. She had green eyes, blonde hair, a slim figure, and had an accent you had never heard before. 

“Yes, I am Miss Chateau, I’m sorry I’m a little late. I was up on the top floor and should’ve gone down sooner.” You said. You made your voice a little higher pitched, just to be sure you fit in more with the other women. 

“You’re not late, but Mr. Mozart was starting to get a bit worried, he talks about you a lot.” She said. You almost laughed when she said, ‘Mr. Mozart’ it was just so weird to hear him be called that. You knew he would despise being called that. 

“What do I do to get ready?” You asked, some nervousness in your voice as you realised you’d be in front of many people, some who were high up musicians. You knew that Wolfie was a rare person to find a person like him in an environment like classical music. 

“Sit over there by Mrs Mozart, she’ll do your makeup and warm up your voice.” The green eyed girl said, giving you a smile. You felt your blood pressure rise and your heart have a little mini heart attack. Your makeup was going to be done by Wolfie’s own mother. You said a silent prayer that she didn’t realise it was you, the maid from the Vaile Mansion. You smiled at the green eyed lady and walked over to where Wolfie’s mother, Maria, was standing. You came up to her and she turned around. She looked into your light/medium/dark e/c eyes with her light blue ones. She was a bit plump and had medium blonde hair. She looked like most German women to your knowledge. 

“Hello, are you Miss Chateau? My son has told me you're very beautiful and talented.” She said, looking deep into your eyes. 

“Yes, I’m Miss Chateau. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs.Mozart.” You said, your voice getting even higher. You felt heat in your stomach, like boiling water that was about to spill in your stomach that was making you nervous. At any time she could find out you were secretly Miss L/N, the maid and everything would come crashing down. She didn’t say anything that would leave you to believe she was suspicious of you, so you smiled. 

“Alright then. Please sit down so I may do your makeup.” She said. You sat down and took a deep breath; you were fine. You had practiced for many months to get over your social anxiety, you had nearly perfected the pronouncement of the Latin, and you had gotten good at the high notes, there wasn’t much to worry about other than making sure his parents didn’t find out about you, and so far his mother at least didn’t expect anything. 

Your hair was already fixed, do that was something you didn’t have to worry about, luckily. You could hear some faint violins in the background start to play and the soft voice of Miss Itez. You could feel a cold brush with something on it brush across your cheek. It was the foundation. You looked in the mirror, it was pale and she was covering all your face with it. She then applied powder to your face and took a brush and rubbed it in. She then told you to close your eyes and you felt eyeliner go across your eyelids. She then put on some eyebrow filler and told you to open your eyes and tell her what you thought. You looked at yourself in the mirror and felt a bit like a clown, the other Opera singers wore makeup like this, but you thought it didn’t fit your face well. 

“It looks great. Thank you, Mrs. Mozart.” You said, trying to sound as genuine as possible to her. She seemed like a kind woman, more proper than her son though. She smiled at you. 

“Well, Miss Itez seems to be finishing up her song, I suggest you go out and ready your voice in any way you can. Good luck.” She said. You got up and gave her nod, like a thank you. You walked over to where the curtain would open and then the music stopped. The crowd cheered and clapped. You knew in a second you’d be out there singing with eyes on you, it was only a rehearsal, but it felt like the opening night, and your stomach was telling you about it. 

Miss Itez came through the curtains and you could hear the name ‘Miss Lottie Chateau? Where are you? We need you on stage.’ You waved the woman who was shouting your name over and she walked over to you. 

“We need you to go out there. Good luck!” She said, shoving you a bit out on stage. You looked around and saw most eyes were on you. You could feel your lungs tighten and breath harder. But then, you saw Wolfie. He smiled at you and winked. You gave him a slight smile back and made your way to the microphone. You took a deep breath and saw that Wolfie was getting the oreschta ready. After everything was ready, you saw Wolfie move his lips in the motion of one, two, three... then the music started. You took another deep breath and began to sing. 

You sang the whole thing beautifully. It went over smoothly and when it was done, everyone clapped and seemed to enjoy your voice. Wolfie gave you a big smile and also clapped, which was the first time you had seen him clap for an opera singer. You bet it was because you were his lover, but you still liked the fact he enjoyed your voice. You went back to the backstage and sat down. You took some deep breaths and sipped on some water. You felt like you did better than what you expected. 

“Hello, are you Miss Lottie Chateau? I thought you did an amazing job, quite beautiful, really.” Someone said, coming up to you. You looked up and smiled. It was Viola, Viola Wuttren, she smiled at you and gave you a look of sarcasm. 

“Oh, I see we're using made up names, aren’t we? Well then, yes, it is me, Miss Lottie Chateau!” You said, a laugh in your voice. You loved the fact Viola was here. It made you much more comfortable. 

“Yes we are, Miss Chateau! But on a more serious note, your song was very beautiful, even my own father said so.” She said, sitting down next to you. You sighed and laughed, it was so nice to have her here. 

“Thank you. I was pretty nervous, I guess. Would you mind if I got a ride home tonight and maybe have dinner with you. I’m pretty tired, I’d love to have some time with you.” You said. Viola was such a good friend, but you were surprised by the fact she recognized you. 

“Actually, they're serving dinner here tonight, and my father and I are eating here, but we can take you home after that if you like.” Viola said, getting up and pulling you along also. You sighed, you were very tired, but wanted to talk to Viola some more, and perhaps speak Wolfie a bit. 

“I’ll go with you, I don’t have anything better to do anyways. What time does the show end? I’ve lost all track of time.” You said, walking out of the backstage with her and outside to a little room, somewhat like a dressing room with many other opera singers in it. They were all talking, in many different languages. 

“It’ll end in about fifteen minutes or so. The food is on the second floor. My father is already waiting. I heard they’re serving mainly European food. I bet it’ll be good, let’s go, y/n.” She said, taking your hand and walking you out of the crowded room full of young ladies. 

She took you into the looby and then started up a long flight of stairs. You two young women walked up the long steps and up to the second floor. Viola turned to the right and started down the hallway. This was a part of the opera house you had never been in before. The walls were blue with grey carpet and some paintings strung across both sides of the wall. There were many doors down the hall, there were also some noise coming from them. Viola took you down to the last door, opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. 

Inside was a large, tall room, held up by beams. It was painted blue with white strips, there were some large paintings, and a large piano in the middle of the room. There were some other people in the room, but not many. You could hear them talking a bit. There was some food ready, but not much. Viola took your hand and led you to a table. You both sat down at a large round table with a white table cloth. 

“So, when are we going to eat? I’m not very hungry, but the food doesn’t look half terrible.” You said, laying your head on your hand and sighing. 

“When all the other opera singers and Wolfgang get here. My father isn’t here, which confuses me, I hope he comes soon. He might be talking to Leopold, they’re good friends.” Viola said, looking at you and then turning around to see the other people in the room. 

“Viola, if you wouldn’t mind me asking, how did your father and Leopold meet? I didn’t think your father had anything to do with the classical musical group of people.” You asked, wanting to know why her father knew Leopold. 

“My mother enjoyed classical music and while they were together my father also started enjoying it. After the affair ended he decided to look more into it. He met Leopold while visiting my Aunt, Catherine, who was being tutored by Leopold. The two had much in common I suppose and they had decided when me and Mozart were of age, they’d kind’ve arranged something, but you know, that didn’t happen.” She said, a smile on her face when she mentioned you and Wolfie. 

“I never thought they would have met that way. Your mother enjoyed classical music? What kind did she like? There’s so many.” You said. Some more people came in and sat down at tables. 

“I really have no idea. I only see her a couple times a year, and she usually doesn’t say much. I have my theory that my father just sends her money and she keeps her mouth shut and in the courts she didn’t fight very hard for me. She isn’t much like me though, she’s quite a depressing woman, y/n, you wouldn’t want to meet her.” Viola said, some sadness in her voice. You felt bad for her, you had lost your father, but you really only had good memories of him. 

“I’m sorry Viola, I didn’t know that, I hope you one day have a better relationship with her.” You said, reaching out and taking her hand. 

You then looked around and saw the room was now full of people. Despite that, you didn’t see Wolfie or his parents. You were glad his parents weren’t there, but you did want to see your lover. Food was now ready and Viola got up and went over to the buffet. You followed suit with her. You picked up a plate and put some potatoes, peaches, and some bits of steak. It was a pretty plain meal, but it tasted good to you. You weren’t much for foregin food, but you were glad you found some things. You then got a glass of water and sat down with Viola. You and Viola ate in silence for some time until she raised a question. 

“Y/N, I hate to ask about this, but what are you going to do if Leopold finds out about you two? You know he isn’t going to be too happy about it.” Viola asked, looking over to the side. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve kind’ve avoided thinking about it. Wolfie told me he’d defend me when the time comes. But for now we’re just trying to keep it a secret.” You said, sliding your plate to the side and sighing a bit. 

“Well, you might have to face him. He’s here and so is Wolfie.” Viola said, turning around and giving you a look of run. 

“Viola, what do I do?” You asked, scared of what was to come. 

“Go to the bathroom and come back a little while later. If they come up to me I’ll tell them you’re not feeling well and that you need some time alone. Now go! They’re coming!” Viola said, her eyes getting bigger. 

You got up as swiftly as possible. You turned and walked fastly towards the bathroom in the back of the fancy room. You went in and leaned on the counter. You looked in the mirror. You still didn’t look very much like the real y/n, but some of the makeup had smeared and your hair was a little messy. You took a deep breath and started to laugh. You found it funny that you were in a bathroom, hiding from your lover’s parents. You never thought you’d be in this situation, but here you were, an amateur opera singer with a classical music lover, goodness, life could be funny at times! 

You waited perhaps 20 minutes and stepped out. You couldn’t see them so you thought the coast was clear and started walking back to the table. When you were close enough to see it though, his parents were sitting at the table and talking with Viola. You tried to turn your back but Leopold spoke up, 

“Miss Chateau, please sit and chat with us. We’d like to speak with you.” He said, seriousness in his voice. You turned around and smiled. You sat down between Leopold and Viola. It was already extremely awkward. Wolfie gave you a look from across the table and gave you a nervous smile. 

“Yes, Mr. Mozart. I think your son did an amazing job tonight conducting, it was an honor to have him choose me to sing.” You said, pitching up your voice and trying your best to come off as respectful and calm to him. Maybe he’d like you more if you came off as being less shy and nervous. 

“Why thank you, Miss Chateau, my son talks about you a lot. He tells me you are quite the singer and I think tonight proved that. I heard you’re also a good friend of Viola, is that true?” He asked. You felt a wave of relief come over you when he said you were a good singer. 

“Yes, Viola is my good friend. I’ve known her family for a long time.” You said, which wasn’t a complete lie. You had known her from when you were about 14 and her father at 16. 

“Well that’s nice to hear. Maria, my dear, are you hungry? I know I am.” He said, getting up. His wife went along with him and headed towards the buffet. Wolfie then leaded over and said, 

“Hey y/n, how about we take this to another place, somewhere more private, per say?” He asked, obviously needing to speak with you. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” You said, getting up and walking out with him. You and Wolfie walked down the hallway and botched sighed in unison.

“Wolfie, I think it’d be better for me to leave and just take the bus home, I’m very tired.” You said. He wanted you to stay, but he saw the dark circles under your eyes and felt it was better for you to go home. 

“Okay y/n, I love you. I’ll tell Viola you’re going home.” Wolfie said, then kissing you. 

“I love you too, my wolf.” You said.


	18. XVIII

You went home that night and slept like a rock. You woke up. The sun was brightly in your face and you groaned. You looked at your clock and it read, ‘10:00 am’ you shook your head and rubbed you e/c eyes. Your fan was blowing and it was cool in the room, yet warm in your bed. You sat up and took some deep breaths. You looked back on last night and thought of how insane that had been. You felt like that was a plot to some cheesy teen rom-com. And to think, this all started with a long, boring concert. You smiled at that thought, if you had never gone, you would have never met Wolfie, the only man you loved. There wasn’t anything to do today, so you scrolled down on your phone. You looked at your call bar and noticed Wolfie had called you, but you had slept through it. You debated if you should call him back or if he’d be annoyed by you. You decided to just call him back, he was too kind of a German fiend to be angry.   
“Hey, y/n, my love. How are you doing? Sorry if I woke you up.” Wolfie said, obviously up and well. You bet he was used to the long nights of playing music for thousands of people, you sure weren’t. 

“Hi Wolfie, you didn’t wake me up, but thanks for asking. I’m okay I guess, just a bit in shock from what went down last night. I can’t believe your parents didn’t recognize me, you really did do a great job conducting though.” You said, getting out of bed and opening the door to your closet. 

“I’m glad you’re well, my dear. But I have some news I think you’d like to hear.” Wolfie said, some anxiety in his voice as he spoke, something you had never heard in Wolfie before. You picked out your red dress with white little flowers and started to take off your shirt. 

“Um alright. What is it? Please tell me it doesn’t have to deal with your parents, no offence.” You said, throwing your shirt into your laundry basket and pulling off your pants and throwing them also in the laundry basket. 

“I don’t blame you, but it actually does. My father liked your voice so much he wants to get dinner with you sometime, I don’t have much of an excuse for you not to come, so were uh, having dinner today at Ile de Ale in Kansas City at 6:00pm, it’ll be just me, you, and my father. Put on your best dress and if you have a fancy hat, that’d be great.” He said. You had slipped on your dress as he spoke and you sat down. 

“Oh, well. It’s alright Wolfie. Your father seems to be nice to me. I don’t know how we're going to keep this up though.” You said, going to the bathroom and pulling out your makeup bag. You put on foundation and started to lightly apply it. 

“Oh, thank you, y/n. I didn’t think you’d be willing to go. I love you, my dear.” Wolfie said, going towards the window and opening the curtain to let the light in. It felt nice on his face, as he paced back and forth. 

“I love you to Wolfie, I’ll see you tonight.” You said, putting on some powder. Wolfie hung up the phone and you sighed. You weren’t looking forward to this night. You had already almost slipped up once, and you felt as if you were walking a thin line on the brink of a steep mountain.   
You looked down and sighed. After thinking the situation through, you laughed. Five months ago, you’d be spending the nights by yourself, maybe coming up with a story plot and write it down. It felt as if you were living in one. You were extremely happy though, you were when Wolfie wasn’t in your life, but now it was even better. It’s hilarious how life was like that, isn’t it? When you think you’re as happy as can be, it might just get even better. Sometimes you’d wonder what Wolfie's father, Leopold, would say if he found out about you and your Wolfie. Maybe he wouldn’t be so harsh on you if he knew you were actually Miss Lottie Chateau, he wanted someone high up and non-American to be his son’s wife, so you could at least act on the first one of those options. You had nothing to do today other than dinner with Wolfie, so you figured you’d go for a walk down at the park. 

Before that though, you put your hair in Dutch braids and twisted it around your head. You grabbed your purse, said goodbye to your mother and headed down the long road towards the park. The park was an old place with an old beaten down path that twisted around. You didn’t know who created it, but whoever did didn’t lay out the plans very well, but overall it was a nice place to go when you wanted some peace and quiet and wanted to get out of your room. When you reached the park you simply walked, it was a boring routine, but it let your head run free with ideas. You always found it easier to get ideas when you were walking and letting your mind go free from the chains of reality. You thought of the things you’d say at dinner tonight and what eating at a higher-end restaurant would be like. You figured his father would be a little cold and harsh, per usual. Wolfie acted differently around his father. He was more serious and calm, so unlike the Wolfie you knew.

You suddenly felt a rush of cold air whip your face and through your hair. It brought you back to present time and you looked around a bit. Your eyes drifted towards a small yellow bird cripping at the blue sky. Her song was sweet, like a melody claiming victory of peace. It made you feel better about the upcoming event, the dinner. The trees were all now barren and dead looking, the opposite of the little bird’s song of peace, but at the same time, they worked well together. The air, after a while, felt nice on your usually hot, rosey, cheeks. You could see your breath a bit as you walked another lap and seeing all the little details of natural life and nature. Life was so nice when you could walk in peace with your thoughts, but it’d be even better if Wolfie was with you. 

You looked around again and this time your eyes went to the middle of the park where a swing set and a slide was. There were two little children playing what appeared to be tag or something along those lines. You watched them in the distance as they laughed and fell down but would always get up faster than when they fell down. It made you happy to watch them. Children were such interesting creatures of life, purely innocent, yet the future of us all. You looked down at your phone and it was about two pm and it was starting to get chilly. You took a deep breath and started your walk home. 

Once you were home, you took off your jacket and laid down. You had a couple of hours left till the dinner and nothing to do. You stayed like that for a while, just listening to music and thinking.


	19. XIX

You got up at about 4pm, after you had taken a bit of a nap. Your hair was a mess, your braids were out and your makeup smearmed. You knew you had to get ready fast so you wouldn’t be late for the dinner with Leopold and Wolfie. Wolfie wouldn’t mind, but his father would. You took a deep breath, feeling your lungs fill with air. It felt nice. You went to the bathroom and started on braiding your hair, you put it in three separate braids, twisted them together and wrapped it around your head tightly. You took out your makeup bag and pulled out the foundation and started to apply the makeup lightly. You wanted to look different, so Leopold wouldn’t notice you weren’t actually Miss L/N and came off as the higher up Miss Chateau. 

You put on your lightest powder and a bit of eyeliner lighty. You took out your biggest brush and moved it lightly up and down your face. You then put on thick massacre so your e/c eyes seemed to be much bigger and warmer. You unruffled your dress and pulled down your leggings. You went back to your room and found a long black pair of socks that covered your ankles. You wanted to be as modest as possible to impress Leopold, Wolfie had told you he was a devout Catholic, so you bet he liked a modest suitor for his son. You put them on and grabbed your only pair of black high heels that you hated, but it was the price of wanting to be presentable. 

You opened your closet and looked inside grabbing your warm pink shawl and wrapping it around you. Your mother had given you her car to drive, which you thanked her for. Your mother had, to some extent, knew about you and Wolfie, she had asked you on multiple occasions and you’d given her a hint or two but you doubted she expected anything too serious. You weren’t very concerned about your mother though, even though if she found out she’d tell everyone and it’d leak to Leopold, somehow, it was how news spread you supposed. You were honestly surprised Viola hadn’t said anything to her father, or maybe she had and Alfred hadn’t said anything. 

You grabbed your purse and said goodbye to your mother. She asked you why you were dressed up so nicely, you just told her you were going to meet Viola and her family for dinner and that you'd be home at about 9pm, just to be extra safe. You kissed her forehead and headed your way out. You got in your car and started off. It was cold in your car and a bit uncomfortable to sit on a cold seat in early December. But you knew not to complain, some people had it much worse. 

It was only roughly twenty days till the night of Christmas Eve. That meant you had one more rehearsal and twenty days until you’d sing your heart out in front of a thousand, probably more people. It scared you, but you were a little more confident knowing Wolfie liked it, and his father didn’t think it was terrible. Yes, Wolfie had told you his father loved your voice, but you didn’t quite believe that, thinking Wolfie was probably exaggerating to make you feel better, but well, tonight would determine that statement. 

You were nervous, there was no doubt about that. But, another rare part of you told your inner self to just go for it. Act like you're a noble woman, speak kindly and be modest overall and you’d own the night and make Wolfie proud. It was a rare thing for you to be so confident, but you knew it was mainly in your head and when you tried to exonerate it, it’d fall flat and good Lord, it’d be quite an awkward experience. You were also excited at the same time, if that was possible. You could just pray he didn’t know it was you and pray. You had already had a close call with Leopold and his wife, but you were sneaky enough to get out and leave. And now you were purposefully going into this knowing his father would be there and it’d be a long dinner.   
You wondered what type of food this place was serving. The fanciest place you’d ever been was Texas roadhouse, a place where peanut shells were all over the floor and country music played louder than a nuclear bomb dropping, the waiters would dance around and everyone drank, had fun, and just forgot about life for a while. It was about as American of a restaurant it could get, and one day you’d love to take Wolfie there, you think he’d love it. Wolfie had told you he understood nothing about American government, but told you he liked how absurd the culture could be, mainly because there wasn’t much of one, unlike Germany with a well established culture and people who were like him. He had asked you why Americans valued freedom so much, you just smiled and said, ‘Well, America got its freedom from Britain, so I guess that’s why, and our founding fathers were pretty big on it.’ You told him, it wasn’t the best answer but it was as good as an answer you had. 

You were now in the heart of Kansas City and were making your way towards the restaurant. It was in the middle of the city and was always busy, like most of Kansas City. Outside of Kansas City and St. Louis, Missouri was a pretty quiet state with quantie people. One day, if you ever had the money, you’d like to move out a little way in the countryside. Not completely rural, but a place to raise your children in peace. You wanted an older home, maybe from the late 1800s with a couple of floors. You wondered what it’d be like to raise children with Wolfie, you’d love to see him around kids. You thought he’d be a very fun dad while you were the strict mom who freaked out. Those thoughts made you smile, you knew the future, whatever it might be, would be joyful. 

After being lost for a good while, you finally saw a large sign with the name of the restaurant on it and turned into the parking lot. It was crowded but you found a decent spot. You took a deep breath, adjusted your shawl, made sure your shoes were on, grabbed your purse and stepped out. You walked over to the front door and hestatied. Were you really about to walk in and have dinner with your lover’s father? Was this the most ridiculous thing you’d ever done? Well, the answer to both of those questions was yes. You then opened the door and quietly walked in, keeping your head down. You walked over to the desk and smiled at the lady in front. 

“Hello madam. Have you made a reservation?” She asked. 

“No, I’m actually here for Mr. Leopold Mozart. He has invited me along with his son.” You said, pitching up your voice, trying to get into the character of Miss Lottie Chateau. She nodded at you and started to walk you towards a table in the far back in a small corner. You couldn’t see who was there, but you hoped Wolfie was. Once you got to look around though, you only saw Leopold. Wolfie wasn’t there. You sat down awkwardly and kept quiet. You ordered a glass of water and waited for Leopold to say something, anything. He finally said something. 

“Hello Miss Chateau. I’m sorry my crazy son isn’t here yet, he’s always late to important things. I called him and he said he’d be here soon, though I doubt it. But, besides that, how are you doing Miss Chateau? I hope you're practicing and also resting your voice enough for the Christmas Opera.” He said. All while he was talking, his face was serious as a rock stone. It scared you how emotionless he was, you swore you had never seen him smile. 

“I’m doing quite well, Mr. Mozart. My voice is doing great, thank you for asking. I know your son will be here soon, every time I’ve spoken with him he seems like a very kind soul and talented. His musical skills make me jealous, he’s so talented, was he just born like that or did you train him well?” You asked, pitching up your voice and smiling without showing your teeth. You hoped he didn’t notice or look too closely at your face. 

“He was just born that way I suppose. I’m proud of his work, don’t get me wrong, but I do wish he was more mature and had found a wife by now, he could use a woman like you in his life. He needs a calm, sophisticated lady, and things like this probably won’t happen again.” He said. You felt some second hand embarrassment and cringed at his words. It felt so weirdly personal and to be honest, too much information to be telling a guest, and what made it worse was you were dating his son and were the opposite of what Leopold wanted for him. You didn’t have a very coherent response, but you tried and said it, after all, you only live once. 

“I think your son is a good man, sure, he has his vices, but don’t we all?” You said, the bravest thing you’d probably ever said or will say. You looked him dead in the eye as you said it, and he said nothing back, he seemed a bit shook at your words yet his face was still emotionless. You both waited in silence for Wolfie to show up but after ten minutes you were starting to get worried and the waitresses had asked you on two separate occasions if you were ready to order. Truth was you didn’t know how to even pronounce anything on the menu and the cheapest thing was $30, which hurt your eyes just to look at. You hoped Wolfie was paying for this, if he even was coming at all. You had decided on a plain steak, you were sure this place had that and it couldn’t be too expensive after all. After thinking Wolfie would never come, you saw him walk in. You smiled and started to wave him over. He smiled at you and walked over. He sat down beside you and smiled. 

“Hello father and especially to you Miss Chateau. Have either of you eaten yet?” He asked, obviously aware of the fact he was late. 

“Wolfgang, where were you? You know I hate it when you’re late for things. You should know better Wolfgang.” Leopold said, giving his son a very stern look of disappointment. He didn’t seem very happy with anything really. You just sat quiet, waiting for Wolfie to respond to his father, hoping this wouldn’t turn into an argument. 

“Well father, I was putting my final touches on Requiem for Miss Chateau. I’m sorry I was late and didn’t notify you, I promise you it won’t happen again. And I also apologize to Miss Lottie Chateau, I know she’s been excited to see me.” Wolfie said, smiling at you and you smirked back. You didn’t care much about the fact he was late, you were just glad he was here. 

“Alright, but please don’t let it happen again. I understand Requiem is a very important piece, but I think Miss Chateau’s voice will overpower the instruments, she has quite the voice for Opera, I’m glad you found her Wolfgang.” Leopold said. You gave out a small breath in relief, thankful for the fact he seemed to forgive his son. You pretended to look down at your menu and acted like you could actually read it, just to fit in when them, or more specially Leopold, Wolfie wouldn’t care if you couldn’t read something ultra fancy, after all, you were just a commoner.   
The waitress then came and everyone ordered. Leopold got something that you didn’t comprehend, Wolfie got shrimp and a salad, and you, the secret commoner, ordered a steak. Wolfie and his father chatted about music and the Christmas opera. They talked over the details and you listened in every now and then, wanting to know what Leopold thought of the whole thing. You heard some names, most sounded European and words in languages you didn’t know. They spoke of scales and notes, which made your head hurt. You sipped on some water through the whole thing, just waiting for food and watching some of the people at the table over. It was going to be a long night with Leopold going on tangents about scales and Opera singers. 

“Miss Chateau, what do you think? Where should we move the scale and the instruments?” Leopold said, snapping you out of your trance of self-pilot mode. You had no idea what any of that meant but you knew you had to answer. 

“I think Wolfie probably does much more about that than me. He’s such a good conductor that I’d trust him with everything, Mr. Mozart.” You said, smiling and taking a sip of cool water, trying to not be awkward. Leopold looked at you with a look you hadn’t quite seen yet. 

“Why do you say that?” He asked, his eyes burning a dark look in you. 

“I just trust your son to make the music. He’s the best composer I’ve ever met, and he makes the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard.” You said, hoping he’d accept your answer. Leopold didn’t answer, but when he looked away, Wolfie smiled at you, you also smiled at him back. It was somewhat fun to be in a secret relationship sometimes. It was nice for no one to annoy you with questions about it, just to be seen as friends was nice at times. Wolfie and his father began to chat again and you sat silent, now getting hungry. You waited patiently for food to come, but it seemed like it never would. 

The waitress finally came over with your food and you bagan to cut your steak quietly. Wolfie and Leopold countied to talk throughout this endeavor. At this point you weren’t listening and were just plain starving. They weren’t eating though, and you didn’t want to be rude, so you coutied to wait on the two Mozarts. They finally noticed your unsatisfied face and Wolfie looked embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry Miss Chateau that we kept you waiting.” Leopold said, starting to eat. You looked over at Wolfie and just sighed a bit, this was going to be a disaster if it kept going in this direction. Wolfie nodded at you and seemed to mouth, ‘We’ll get out of here soon, I promise.’ You wanted some time alone with your lover, so you were glad he wanted to get out also. You ate your steak slowly, not because it tasted good, but because of how chewy it was. For $35 it didn’t taste good and you could’ve gotten the same thing, but better, for 1/3rd of the price at Texas roadhouse. You didn’t say anything though, you knew to be grateful, this was the fanciest place you had ever been anyway, and you were a guest after all. 

You had already finished and so had Wolfie when the waitress came over with the check, you looked at it and it was $130, yeesh. Wolfie leaned over to you and said his father was paying and not to worry about anything and that they’d sneak out in a little while. You wondered where he would take you when you both would sneak out. Leopold eventually paid, but wasn’t done eating, so you both just sat in awkward silence, waiting for the other one to speak up. 

“Father, I was wondering if I could, by chance, take Miss Chateau back to the Opera House and practice some last minute things with her in private? I’d love to spend some time with the young maiden.” Wolfie said, making you blush and you felt your heart beat faster. 

“I suppose, if you must. But take her home and don’t get drunk or come home late. You’ve already pushed it today.” Leopold said, looking up at his son, a look of suspicion on his face of what his son was going to do. Wolfie smiled at you and you smiled back, you were going to get to spend the whole night with him in private, just you two, with no one around except each other’s souls. 

“Are you ready to go, Miss Chateau?” Wolfie asked. You nodded and got up, pulling your shawl over your shoulders and smiled. 

“Thank you Mr. Mozart for inviting me, it was quite lovely to meet you. Have a good night sir.” You said. He simply nodded at you and Wolfie did also. You walked away with Wolfie, out the doors and into the parking lot without a word. You looked at him and he smiled into your e/c eyes. 

“So, I’m still hungry and you’ve got a car, and we’ve got the whole night and city to ourselves. What do you say, my Miss Chateau?” He said, the last part being sarcastic. You smiled and laughed at him. You loved his sense of humor and how he made bad situations better in every aspect. 

“I have some food in my car, and if you’ll drive I suppose I’ll cause a bit of chaos with you. I’d love to do it in fact, I need a break from your father every now and then, no offense.” You said, laughing. 

“I was going to say the same thing! But anyway, let’s go, the night’s still young and you're beautiful.” He said. You gave him your keys and he got in your car along with you. He started it and both of you started off to the Opera house. 

You two chatted along the way and spoke of many things. One of your favorite things was just to talk about everything to him. You felt like he understood your emotions so well, better than most people. You had come to the belief that was the reason he was so great at making music; he understood deep human emotions and put that in his music. He was certainly the most talented man you had ever met, you were so lucky to be his lover. After 20 minutes or so, you reached the Opera house. You got out with him and went in the same way as last time. 

Wolfie ran along with you and took you up to the second floor where the theatres were. It was pitch black until he turned on the lights. This one was even bigger than the one you had practiced in, instead of three levels, it had four and the stage was in more of half an oval. It was painted in gold along the sides and it was even more beautiful. 

“This is where you’ll be performing on Christmas Eve, y/n. I hope you like it.” Wolfie said, taking your hand and starting to lead you up some stairs to the backstage. He took you behind and started to take you up a long narrow path of stairs. He finally stopped at the tippity top and sat down with you. He held your hands and smiled at you as you looked out. It was so beautiful from the top of the backstage. You were glad Wolfie had brought you here. 

“Oh, Wolfie, it’s so beautiful. How did you find this place? Thank you for taking me here, Wolfie. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” You said, looking deep into his eyes of honey. 

“Y/N, I’m the lucky one. I’ve been blessed with a kind lady that soothes my soul and heart, is intelligent, sweet and beautiful. I don’t care what my father will say about you, I’ll always love you, my y/n.” Wolfie said. He then started to kiss you, the deepest kiss you’d ever had with him. He put his tongue in you and you put your arms around him, just melting into it. He broke the kiss after a while, catching his breath. It was the most intimate you had been with him, or anyone for that matter. You leaned back and smiled at him, you were so happy to be with him. 

“That was great, Wolfie. I love you.” You said, laying on your back next to him. You intertwined your hand with his, he looked over at you with his big dark eyes. 

“Y/N, please get up. Can I please take out your braids, I love your hair.” He said, getting up. You got up and nodded at him. You turned your back to him. He took his hand and gently started on your first braid. He unclipped it from around your head and unbraided it. It fell in his lap because it was so long. He started on your second one and repeated the steps. Once the final braid was out, he ran his bony fingers through it and petted it. It was such a sweet and pure moment between you and your lover, if the rest of your life was like this, you’d have no complaints at all. 

“I hope life is always like this, Wolfie. It’s so perfect in this moment, thank you Wolfie, my life would be so boring without you in it.” You said, sitting up a bit and leaning your head on his shoulder. He sighed and continued to play with your warm, silky hair. 

“Y/N, are you tired? You seem to be.” Wolfie said, kissing the top of your head and gently smiling at you. 

“Yeah, I am. I’d like to go home if you wouldn’t mind.” You said, sitting up and taking a deep breath. You had spent most of the night talking with him and it was perfect, you were so grateful to have him in your life. 

“Okay dear, I’ll never be mad at you for being tired.” Wolfie said. 

Wolfie drove you home all the way. You felt very tired and your feet hurt like hell. When you got out, he kissed you on the lips and said he’d see you on Monday. When you walked in, the house was completely dark and your mother was asleep. You tried to be as quiet as possible, to not disturb your mother. You went to your room, and flopped down on your bed. You kicked off your heels and your leggings and sighing, it had been a long night. Your eyes were red and your body ached. You knew it’d be best to take a shower, so you got up and took off your clothes. You got a towel, went to the bathroom and started running some warm water. You turned on the shower and began to wash everything. You deeply cleansed your hair and body, feeling relieved from today’s endeavours. It felt so nice to think about Wolfie and his love as the warm water ran down your back, life was good, better than good, it was great. 

After showering, you got out and dried off. You went back to your room, put on a warm pair of pants and a shirt. You turned your fan on low, turned off the lights, and slipped under the bed. It was warm and soft. You fell asleep fast, thinking about Wolfie and your love for him.


	20. XX

The sun streamed through your windows and curtains and awoke you. Your e/c eyes fluttered open and looked around the room and your surroundings. It had been perhaps 1 am when you had gotten home last night and you had been pretty out of it. You felt your hair along your backside that had fallen almost all the way to the floor. You hadn’t felt like this for a long time. The sunlight and duvet felt so warm and comfortable on your skin, to the point you didn’t want to get up. 

After tossing and turning for ten minutes or so, you lifted yourself up and put your feet on the soft, carpeted ground. It felt nice on your feet and warm. Getting up, you rubbed your eyes and some of your forearm muscles. Last night had been pretty exhausting and today you really didn’t want to do anything. Taking off your clothes, you looked over at the clock, it was only 7 am but it felt much later. Once you were undressed, you picked out a pair of light blue jeggings and a pink sweater. It was rare for you to wear anything other than a dress or a skirt, but you didn’t care too much today. You thought of the things you could do today and your mind went blank. Thinking of nothing, you got a call. Looking at your phone, it was Wolfie. You smiled and instantly picked it up, answering him. 

“Hello y/n. It’s only been a couple of hours but I already miss you. How long have you been up? I hope I’m not annoying you too much or if I awoke you.” Wolfie said, you could hear the German sweetness in his voice and smiled, maybe you could spend the day with your favorite person after all. 

“Oh Wolfie, you could never annoy me, even if I did just wake up thirty minutes ago. I’m doing well, but I don’t have anything to do today. Do you have anything going on? I’d love to see you again.” You said, praying he was off and maybe you two could have lunch, or maybe come over to your house. 

“My schedule is clear and my parents are out on a four day trip to Saint Louis, so we can have as much as four days to ourselves. Do you have any ideas on what you’d like to do? I’m starting to get bored, and I miss you, my y/n.” He said, wanting to do something you wanted. You had done so much, hiding your identity so his stuck up father wouldn’t know that he wanted you to just have some fun, you were in a loving relationship, not in witness protection. 

“My mother has a hair appointment at 9am, so I’ll have the house to myself. We can just sit around and talk then get some lunch, and maybe, if you like, I could sleep with you tonight in the Vaile Mansion? Hmm, what do you say?” You asked, humming along a bit, trying to sound convincing as possible, especially at the end. 

“I say absolutely yes! That sounds like a great idea, my y/n. I can be there at about 9:30 am, just in case, is that time good? I could always come a little while later, your love is worth the wait.” Wolfie said, making you blush like a tomato despite being December. You loved how he’d make sweet comments about you. You swore, this was the best a girl could get. 

“Yes, I’ll make sure my mother is out by then and we’ll have quite the swell time. I love you Wolfie, more than words can describe. I only wish I could express my emotions the way you did with music.” You said, smiling. You loved these moments. They were private and so intimate, even if it was just a simple phone call, it was special to you. 

“I love you more, and if you’d like me to teach you music, I’d always teach my favorite girl without one question asked. Don’t force your mother out though, I’d hate for that to happen. I’ll see you soon, my love.” He said, then hung up. You leaned back on your wall and sighed a happy sigh. You were excited to have a full day with your lover. You’d also get to sleep with him tonight, nothing s**ual, of course, you wanted to save yourself for marriage and Wolfie had never really spoken to much of it. You were honestly terrified of the concept of it, but you knew Wolfie, if it did happen, he would be gentle and loving with you, he was probably good in bed… 

You snapped your head out of that thought. You knew it was a gross thing to think about, not being married and you had only been together for about five months, though you were so in love with him. Lost in thought, you felt your curly hair on your elbow. You wanted to make it nice and pretty for Wolfie. You had been researching German braids and had found a picture of one you loved and didn’t look too complicated. 

You went to the bathroom and pulled out some bobby and a small, fine comb, and a brush that’d get the tangles out of your thick hair. You split your hair in the middle and parted it for three separate strands and braided small Dutch like braids. You then took your extra hair and turned it into an oval like bun. Securing some bobby pins in, you pulled out your makeup bag. After finishing your hair, you began on some light makeup, for though it was probably a casual day with Wolfie, you still wanted to look good for your lover. You lightly powdered your face and put on the most cool tone of red lipstick you had and smiled. You felt pretty; no, more than pretty, you felt beautiful. You knew it was a sin to be vain, but you felt loved thinking about Wolfie and other feminie things. You didn’t feel like a girl anymore; you felt like a young lady. You knew that sometimes, the first love you desired and both mutual on both sides, was the semblance of girlhood to becoming a lady. It was a scary thought, but you knew, if it was true, then it would be worth it. You knew, no matter what happened, whether that be having a wedding, having six kids, and dieing together, or if this was just a fleeting love that’d end soon, you’d always have some positive, almost love thoughts for your German fiend. 

It was a nice thought to have, but you didn’t want your love for Wolfie to end. Even when his father found out eventually, you wanted to stay with him. Thinking of that, it reminded you of your father and what he had told you. He had said marrying a man of which the family disliked you wasn’t worth it. You’d always had taken your father’s words seriously, but you didn’t know if you now agreed with that statement. Snapping you out of your thoughts was a loud knock on the door. You quickly put up your things and opened the door, to see your mother. She told you she was leaving and you said goodbye to her. After she left, you stepped out and looked around.

The house was mainly clean, nothing compared to the Vaile Mansion, but you daunted Wolfie would care. Your house was small, but you liked it that way. It kept you warm in winter and cool in summer, and in bad weather, safe. Wolfie, despite being from the upper class, didn’t seem like the type of person to ridicule a person based on their worldly possessions. That was another thing you loved about your Wolfie, he didn’t care about where you were from. 

You went into the living room and spread open the curtains. Warm December sunlight streamed onto your face and the room, making you happy and at ease. You thought of all the things you’d do today with your Wolfie, your only love. You wondered where he’d by chance take you to lunch, and what he’d do when you slept together. His body was warm and sweet, like his personality. You had noticed that in people. The things they wore, the things they read, ate, etc, usually reflected their personality. 

You looked outside, for being mid December, it seemed like a cool spring day. It was rare to have any time in Missouri like this, but you liked it. You did want it to snow soon though, then it’d really feel like Christmas. After all, Mariah Carey had been playing for the past two weeks, along with Micheal Buble, so that meant it was officially Christmas in your opinion. (If you’re not American it’s a cultural thing here, kinda funny imo.) You only really liked older Christmas music, but you had listened to some of the things Wolfie had made and you now loved instrumental Christmas music. 

As you were lost in thought, you heard the faint noise of a car pulling up and you turned your head around. You smiled and got up from your seat on the couch, pleased to know your lover was to be in your presence soon. You opened the door and felt some of the cool air rush in on your rosy cheeks, making you shiver and laugh a little. Wolfie then got out of his car and ran over to you, a smile on his face. He came in and you closed the door behind him. Turning around, he gave you a hug and kissed both sides of your face, making you giggle, he had never done that before. He stopped, and his dark eyes seemed to smile at you, and you returned the loving look back. 

“Oh, y/n, we had such a good time last night. I’ve missed your sweet face of rosy cheeks and your warming presence.” Wolfie said, making you smile. You could say the exact thing about him, he was the kindest man you’d ever known. 

“I’m glad we just have the day to ourselves, where we don’t have to worry about getting caught. It’s so nice to have you around. I know it sounds ridiculous, but if I could, I’d be with you all the time, though you’d get quite annoyed with me.” You said, taking his warm hands in yours and sitting down on the couch. 

“Well, maybe one day, if we were wed, I’d always be with you. And my father wouldn’t have much say in it.” He said. His words made you blush and giggle a little, you’d only been with him for a while, but goodness, the idea of marriage made you feel warm and happy. 

“So, are you hungry? Is there any place in Independence you’d like. The food around here is pretty good, not going to lie.” You said, wondering where he’d like to go. You had found a German place a little outside of Independence that you thought he’d like and make him feel like he was back in his homeland of Germany. 

“I don’t want to choose. I put you through a rough time last night with my father. I’m sorry that stressed you out, I’ll try my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I want you to choose, whatever it might be, even if it is weirdly American.” Wolfie said, his hand now on your chin. You smiled at him, he was so caring. 

“Well, there’s this one place, but I don’t think you’d like it very much. It’s a very American place, it’s called Texas Roadhouse and it’s got the best American food. It’s cheap and pretty crazy, but it’s quite good.” You said, smiling at him, he was just so kind, and loving, even if he didn’t understand American culture very much. 

“Oh, that sounds perfect! That’s a great idea, my love. Are you ready to go? I am and the car is probably still warm.” He asked, smiling and taking your hand in his. You nodded at him and got up also. He opened the front door and you walked out with him, turning off the light and closing the door behind both of you. You made sure to lock it also, just like how your mother had taught you. He walked you over to his car, opening the door as you got in, sitting down on the somewhat warm car fabric. 

Wolfie got in the driver’s seat and started up the car. He waited for it to warm up, wanting you to be warm and more comfortable. Once it was comfortable he started off. The drive was fairly long, but it didn’t feel like much time to you, for you were busy giving him directions. Wolfie was an okay driver, by American standards that is, but had trouble with directions. He never got mad at you though due to compassion, again, you felt so lucky to have him. Turning off the highway and into the parking lot, you looked around. It was now midday and it was very busy, as per the norm. Wolfie parked in the nearest spot and turned off the car. You smiled at him and got out. 

The cold December Missouri air hit you like a truck at full pace. You wrapped your coat around you a bit more and waited for Wolfie to come out. Once he was out, you took his hand and started your walk to the front door. Sure it was cold, but Wolfie’s love warmed you, being beside him. You and him made your way through a large crowd at the front and then stood, waiting in line to be checked in. Even though it was cram packed, you hoped the wait wasn’t too bad. You sat down while Wolfie checked both you in. After a while he came back and told you it was going to be about fifty minutes or so. You told him that it was fine and that you could both just chat among yourselves until you were called. You asked him if he could explain some basic music theory to you as both you waited, but it was so loud you barely heard any of it, even when it seemed like he was talking as loud as possible without having to scream.   
You two finally got your table. You took his hand as your waiter led you to the very back of the restaurant. It was much quieter back here which made you calm. You sat in the booth and so did Wolfie. You took a deep breath and laughed a little. You had ordered a glass of water and Wolfie a coke. You were surprised he liked coke, it was pretty bad for you, but you didn’t say anything, he was probably aware. 

“So, what does a pretty American gal like yourself recommend? I’ll try just about anything you recommend.” Wolfie said, looking at you, smiling. 

“Just about everything here is great. I’d say a good 8 ounce steak that has two sides, that’s always great. But anything you’d like would be great.” You said, looking at his eyes. You loved it sometimes when he asked you questions, he was so sweet. 

“I’ll go with that then. I know anything you like has got to be great. Is this the typical American cuisine? It’s very different from Germany. But it sounds good.” Wolfie said, putting down his menu and his eyes looking deep into yours. 

“I guess it’s pretty stereotypically American, but just about anywhere you go in America it’s different. Along the East coast people eat a lot of seafood, and in the deep South everything is fried, and the Midwest is a bit of everything. I guess it’s one of the benefits of living in a large country.” You said, wondering what food in Germany was like. You’d read up a bit on German culture, but one day, if you could, you’d like to go there with Wolfie. You wanted to know what his homeland was like and possibly meet some of his more distant relatives. 

“That’s good. I want to know more about American culture. I want you, if you can, show me what it’s like and the values you hold dear. It’s only right for me to know more about the homeland of my lover.” He said, reaching out and taking your cold hands in his warm ones. You smiled at him, he was too sweet and kind, was he even real? That was a question you couldn’t answer. 

The waiter came over before you could start talking. You both ordered food and stared at each other for a while, both trying to find something to say. It hit you in that moment it was really your first proper dining date in your relationship. That thought made you smile, no one was around to bother you two love birds. If the rest of your life was like this, you’d be in a state of bliss. Wolfie smiled at you, a smrikish look on his face. You wondered what he was thinking, but his thoughts were actually quite dirty. Wolfie would sometimes wonder what you looked like naked; he bet you were pretty with your pale skin bare. He’d love to make love to you, he bet you were a pure virgin, which turned him on even more. He couldn’t deny he’d done some dirty things while thinking about you, but he knew you probably didn’t want to do it, so he never brought it up, and anyway, a girl like you was worth waiting for. He often wondered what his father would think of you if you were upper class and German, or even half German, like your friend Viola. His father would like you then, if you were rich and your nationality was different. That thought made him sad, there’d be no reason to hide your relationship and his father would approve of you. But then again, the factors such as you being American and from the middle class formed who you were, and he didn’t want you any other way.   
“Wolfie, what are you thinking about? You seem kind’ve sad.” You said, snapping him out of his trance and his head turning to you. 

“Oh, just some trivial things dear, nothing to worry about. I was just thinking about my parents, I know it’s annoying for us to keep our relationship a secret. I’m sorry I put you in this situation, my love. I often pray my father might change his views on Americans and those in different social classes, but I think it will be quite a while longer.” Wolfie said, sighing, a sad look on his handsome German face. 

“It’s alright. I don’t care how long we have to keep it a secret, as long as I have you I’ll be happy in my average life, a life you’ve made better, my Wolfie. As long as the sunsets as you love me, I will be satisfied, whatever this life of mine brings to me.” You said, smiling and deeply looking into his eyes of pure, caring love that would make any girl faint if they had just met him. 

“Oh, y/n. You could be a writer with a mouth that says such pretty things like that. I love you more than any stars or music could love me, I hope you feel the way I do.” Wolfie said. Your face turned red as if it was summer and you nodded, you felt the same way, goodness, being in love really was worth it. The waiter then came over with your food and both of you started to eat quietly. Wolfie ate fast, seeming to love the food and as if he wasn’t getting enough of it. You smiled as you watched him, you were glad he seemed to enjoy America and all it had to offer. 

After you both ate, Wolfie paid the bill. You were both feeling cooped up so you got out and walked to the car. It was still unusually nice for a December day, yet a little chilly. Wolfie warmed up the car, making you feel better. He asked you where’d you like to go, and you said to the Vaile mansion, you thought you two could just have a quiet afternoon together, maybe he could play you some soft melodies on the piano and you could chat about some things, maybe he could whisper somewhat dirty things in German in your ear, that’d make you blush. 

He drove you all the way and parked the car in the driveway. He got out and opened the door for you. You nodded and got out, admiring the house. Every time you looked at the Vaile Mansion, no matter how many times, you always noticed something new. Rather that be a different side of a window or maybe a different color. One day, though you’d never have the money, you’d loved to own a home like the Vaile. But, being a maid was enough for your simple desires. Wolfie took your hand in his now cold one and walked you up the grand stairs to the front doors. He opened them and led you inside, closing the door behind him. 

You took Wolfie’s coat and your’s and hung them up on the hangers on the wall of the servant hallway to dry. Wolfie seemed to go to the living room and sat down. You headed towards the kitchen, planning on getting some cheese and crackers for your love, and if wanted, some wine perhaps, though you’d make sure to watch him so you didn’t have to deal with a drunk Wolfie. You didn’t want to imagine what that would be like. You cut up some cheese and a pack of crackers and laid them on a large plate. You walked into the living room and noticed Wolfie sitting on the bench in front of the piano. You smiled and handed him the plate, he smiled at you as you walked over to the couch and laid down, already tired.   
“Is there anything you’d like me to play, my love?” Wolfie asked. 

“Midnight Sonota, please.” You said, laying your head back and taking a deep breath of air. Wolfie’s hands went down on the old keys and started off on the beautiful song. 

Time went on in this calm, romantic tone. Wolfie played you many of his own songs and some covers of Beethoven, Bach, and even Chopin. He played with such grace, as if he was born with it as an innate born trait. You often wondered, when nights were long, how he was such a great composer, but you were glad he was, his music could often calm you. You felt your body slip off into a state of warmth and love, it was cold outside, and sure, the heating was keeping you warm, but Wolfie was the one who warmed your deepest place that was hard to reach; your heart. After a while, when you had almost fallen asleep to his sweet tunes of love, Wolfie got up and asked you if you were ready for bed. You said yes, and that you wanted to take a shower and asked if he had any spare clothes you could sleep with. He told you he had some upstairs. 

You got up and walked with him to his room. He pulled out a spare old shirt and shorts and he said you could use his shower if you liked and that he'd leave you alone to undress, wanting to give you privacy. He walked out and left you alone. You undressed quickly and went to the bathroom, turning on some lukewarm water. Once it was warm, you stepped in and turned on the shower, just letting the water run down your necked body. It felt good, like a long nap after a hard day’s work. You washed your hair thoroughly and the rest of your body, making sure you didn’t miss any spots as you went along. You then turned off the water and dried off. You then proceeded to put on Wolfie’s spare pair of clothes and walked out. You opened the door and saw Wolfie standing outside, you beckoned him in. 

“I’m going to shower now. Just get in my bed when you’re ready and I’ll be there shortly my love.” Wolfie said, you nodded and went to the bed. It was warm and the sheets felt nice. You got under it and sighed, this was such a nice moment. You heard the water turn on. You waited 15 minutes or so and Wolfie came out, half necked. You instantly turned away and blushed, you were a little embarrassed. After he put on a shirt, he turned off the main light and got under the covers next to you. He kissed you on the forehead and turned off the lamp light next to him. 

“I love you, my y/n.” Wolfie said, kissing your forehead again and cuddling next to you.


	21. XXI

You woke up. Wolfie was snoring and still deeply asleep. You felt tired but didn’t feel like going back to sleep. You got up slowly, making sure to not wake up Wolfie. You grabbed your phone and slowly walked out. You closed the door behind you and took a deep breath. You were glad you hadn’t awoken your lover. You walked down the hallway and down the stairs. You figured you might check your phone and eat something. You stepped into the kitchen and looked around. You got out the toaster, bread and some white honey, a simple meal, but it tasted good and it filled you up. You toasted the bread and spread the warm honey on it. You then proceeded to sit down and start to check your phone.   
It was currently 3 am and everything was silent in the house, and all of Independence was stagnant. You looked down at your phone icon and noticed you had 6 missed calls. You were a bit shocked. Who in the world was calling you in the middle of the dark night. It was Viola, the last time she called you was thirty minutes ago and had been repeatedly calling you for nearly three hours. You were worried, so you dialed up her number and waited. 

“Y/N Y/N! Thank God you picked up! I have some terrible news that you need to hear now! Get over to your house as fast as you can! Don’t ask any questions, just come over! Get here as fast as you can! There’s no time to wait!” Viola said, then she suddenly hung up before you could say anything. You felt scared and nervous, Viola rarely got in a tone of panic, but she seemed to be freaking out, and it had to deal with your home, you wondered what that had to deal with it. 

You were scared though and debated if you should tell Wolfie. On one hand maybe he’d want to know but you didn’t want to wake him up. You decided to tell him and practically ran up the stairs to him. You gently opened the door and saw him sleeping. He was a mess but was so peaceful, you felt bad about having to wake him up. You walked over and gently shook him. He rustled a bit and his eyes opened up to you. He sat up and looked confused. 

“Y/N, my love, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Wolfie asked, still half asleep and sounding somewhat drunk. You tried your best to explain the situation. 

“Viola called me and I need to go back to my house, right now. She told me it was an emergency. Do you want to come with me?” You asked, your voice and blood pressure both rising as you spoke. Wolfie looked at you with wide eyes, as if the world was about to end. 

“Yes dear. I’ll come with you. Get on your shoes and I’ll drive you to your house.” Wolfie said, getting up. You then grabbed your jacket and put on your socks and shoes. You grabbed your phone and purse and turned around. Wolfie was nearly ready, trying to find his phone. He found it and looked at you. 

“Y/N, are you ready?” Wolfie asked and you nodded. You stepped out of the room with him and started down the stairs. You stepped outside into the cold Missouri air. Wolfie came down beside you and started up the car. You felt nervous and sick to your stomach. Your worst thought was that it dealt with your mother, she had a heart condition that wasn’t getting better. You hoped in and buckled up as Wolfie started to drive off. He went faster than the speed limit, but you didn’t care at this point, you just wanted to get home and see Viola. You knew things would get better when you talked with Viola. He stopped at a red light. 

“Darn it.” Wolfie said, sounding very serious, a tone you’d never heard from him. It scared you a bit, you’d never really seen Wolfie angry. You’d heard him get irritated at his orestha, but not in the way he spoke like that. The light finally turned green and Wolfie started off the car again. Most of the car ride was silent, which didn’t help with your anxiety at all. You didn’t know what was going on and that scared you the most. Like most people, or at least the ones you knew, were scared of the unknown, for it was human nature.   
You and Wolfie finally reached the house and the first thing you noticed was an ambulance with it’s flashing red lights going off in the driveway. Your breath hitched and your heart plummeted. An ambulance was rarely ever a good sign. Wolfie was still silent, his eyes still focused on the road. He pulled in and you jumped out the second the car stopped. Your heart kept seeming to drop the more your eyes saw. It was still very dark out and it wasn’t helping anything. You saw Viola’s car but didn’t see her. You ran up to the front door and banged as fast and as loud as you could. You wanted to scream, even though you didn't know what was going on. Wolfie came up behind you, keeping his distance though. He knew you needed some space at the moment. Viola then opened the door. Her eyes were wide and she looked in between a state of pity and sadness. You stepped into your house, and it looked normal, but it didn’t feel normal. Wolfie came in behind you, closing the door. He was saying a silent prayer to God that everything was alright. He didn’t want to see his lover sad or angry. 

“Oh y/n, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to tell you, but please sit down, I think it’d be better for you.” Viola said. Your face went pale, now you prepared yourself for the news. Everything seemed to be ominous. 

“Y/N, this morning, at about 1 am, your mother passed away. She called me at about 9, telling me she was having chest pains. I ended up staying the night with her, to make sure she was okay. I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check on her. When I came in she didn’t get up when I shook her and she felt cold, so I tried again, but nothing. I called 911 right away and they came. After an examination they told me she died from a heart attack. I’m so sorry y/n. If you need help or money, I’ll help you in any way I can.” Viola said. 

Your blood stopped flowing, your lungs seemed to not get enough oxygen, your nerves went numb, your heart fell to a stop and all the way down past the darkest tunnels of pain. Life seemed to not be moving, as if stuck in an endless time loop. You said nothing, there wasn’t anything to say anyway. Throughout this Wolfie said nothing, he just sat stagnant in the chair next to the Christmas tree. Wolfie wasn’t expecting anything to be this terrible. What was he supposed to say? Generic comfort, perhaps? But he knew that would make this whole thing worse. He knew you’d be more comfortable if the paramedics and Viola left. He wanted to speak with you in private, you were the love of his life, and had an idea of how to comfort you. 

“Viola, I think it’d be better if the paramedics left, and, no offence, but I’d like to be with y/n right now. Have a good night and don’t worry.” Wolfie said, getting up. Viola nodded, completely understanding. She didn’t know your emotions or what it was like to lose a parent, but she understood the want of being alone. She went out to the paramedics and told them they were allowed to leave. They understood and left. Viola sighed as she got into your car, this was supposed to be a happy time of year, being Christmas, and now your mother was dead. Oh, poor y/n…

You were still quiet, what could you say? What even was there to say? Your mother and last family member was now dead and gone. And it was close to Christmas, this was the worst time of year for death. Wolfie came over and sat down next to you, waiting for you to say something, anything. You started blubring and tears spilled out of your eyes. Your body shook and everything felt cold. The world was now spinning and everything was ruined and shattered in a million pieces. Wolfie put both his arms around you as your tears came out even harder and your breath kept trembling. 

“It’s alright if you want to cry my love. I know this is really hard on you, I’m here babe, I’m here.” Wolfie kept saying, holding you close to his chest. He was warm and it comforted you. You didn’t know what you were going to do, but you felt better knowing Wolfie was by your side. You didn’t have the money for a funeral, but that wasn’t much of a problem, your mother had told you she didn’t want a funeral and wanted to be cremated, but you didn’t have the money for a headstone. But maybe Viola would help you. 

Wolfie also felt bad. He had never met your mother, but he had wanted to, but would sadly never get that chance. He never met her, but he was sure she must have been a great woman to have borne you. He wanted to pay for your mother’s funeral though, if you’d allow it of course. 

You spent most of the day with Wolfie, talking about what you were going to do. You had told him you just needed money for a headstone. You told him though you didn’t want his money, but he insisted. You had set up an appointment with a cremator and were coming over today to take away the body, for it was still in her bedroom. You didn’t want to see the body though, you couldn’t stand the sight of your mother dead. 

The sun eventually came up and you felt a bit better and calmer. You didn’t know what life was going to bring next, but you prayed and hoped it was better than this. Wolfie had tried to comfort you many times but you just kept quiet. You weren’t trying to be rude, you were just contemplating a lot about so many things. Something your mind drifted to was the thought that your mother and father were together again, which calmed you in the slightest bit. Wolfie had asked you if you still wanted to perform, knowing this was such a big loss, especially around Christmas, which you had told him yes, that you’d still perform the song to the best of your abilities. 

You were grateful to have Wolfie in your life during these times. Without him and Viola you’d be all alone during these times, and you knew you wouldn’t survive. That was something your mother had taught you. To keep good friends. They were good company and were there in hard times. You still were sad and life was now dark and depressing, and would be for a while, but at least you had friends and a home to keep you warm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 days later 

It was now only five days till the Christmas Eve performance. Your mother had been cremated and put into a glass vase. You had ordered a headstone and gotten a plot in the cemetery near where your father was buried. You were glad they would soon be close together again. Wolfie had been by your side for the past few days until his parents came home. He had been working like crazy on his last couple of projects.  
You were now at the Vaile Mansion. You were dusting and putting the final touches on the Christmas decorations. Leopold and Maria were upstairs and Wolfie was at the piano mindlessly playing one of his Christmas songs and looking at you as you finished some trivial things. Days like this were nice. They were long, but you had Wolfie and it was warm in the beautiful house. 

“Is there anything you’d like me to play y/n? I’m very bored and you don’t need to clean anymore, the house is already spotless.” Wolfie said, he seemed bored. The days leading up to Christmas were always boring and long. 

“Can you play A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes? It’s one of my favorite songs.” You said, giving him a sad smile, you were already tired from the tedious work. Wolfie nodded and started to play the sweet melody you knew so well from early childhood and days gone by. The music made you happy and you hummed the lyrics to yourself. One of your favorite things about the old disney movies was that they reminded you of easier days, especially during these times. 

The music then stopped and it went silent. The sun was starting to set and work had ended. You then said goodbye to Wolfie and went home.


	22. XXII

~December 24, Sunrise~ 

Your body awoke to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. Everything ached and you felt miserable, and you knew why, but you didn’t want to think about it. After all, it was the day before Christmas, a time to be happy, a time to be with family and loved ones, and for you it was the day where you’d pretend to be Miss Lottie Chateau and sing your heart out to thousands of people. But despite that, you felt empty, a feeling you’d never really experienced till now. 

You and your mother hadn’t even been very close. So why was it just down hurting your heart? Not to get you wrong, you loved her, but you had always preferred to be alone, so now, when the whole world was silent, what you had always wanted, you felt like screaming and begging to the Lord you wanted your mother to return to you? 

You hated to be needy but you wanted Wolfie to be beside you at the moment. He was busy though, and his parents didn’t need to know about your love for each other. But still, your heart longed for him. You knew you’d see him tonight with Viola and her father, and that’d cheer you up immensely. 

Your eyes were drawn towards the curtains with the sunlight peeking out of them. You slowly put your feet down on the old, soft carpet and drew them open and looked out. There was frost everywhere, on the ground, the grass, homes, cars, the fence, and even the trees glistened with it. It was gorgeous and made you feel a little better. The weather channel had said it might snow tonight, which would make it the perfect mood for Christmas. You hoped it’d snow, that’d brighten your mood and it’d be special to spend your first Christmas with Wolfie as it snowed.   
You then closed your curtains and walked over to your closet. Though the performance wasn’t until 7pm and lasted three hours, you had to be there by 12, so they could do your makeup. You hoped you’d have the chance to speak with Wolfie when you arrived. How much you wanted to see you love again. 

You sighed then started to search through your closet. You found a black dress with red swirls on it. It was plain and boring, but that was the mood you were in, and it looked warm anyways. It fit well and you put on some black leggins and long black socks that covered your ankles. It wouldn’t hurt to be modest and also warm during December. You then brushed out your beautiful long h/c hair that fell to your knees. You figured the makeup lady there would do something special with it, though it was already perfect in its natural state. You then slipped on your black flats and looked into the mirror at yourself. 

You felt empty, even a bit lightheaded, or nausea. You looked nice, even beautiful to some people, but you felt miserable. You shouldn’t though, you thought to yourself. It was Christmas Eve and you’d be performing the biggest song of the whole night in front of thousands of people, you should be excited, happy, elated, but instead your knees felt weak and your gut said all this was just wrong. 

You brushed it off though. You bet it was probably just jitters and the fear of messing up in front of so many people, and not just ordinary people, high class people. You also couldn’t disappoint Wolfie, if you did, you’d feel even worse, and you were scared of what he’d say to you. Another thing was, his parents were going to be there. Of course, they thought you were Miss Lottie Chateau, but still, you felt as if it was your job to perform well, so they’d approve of you more. 

You took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Worrying didn’t help anything. Your own mother had been what you called a ‘worry bucket’ which you couldn’t stand when she was alive, though you had loved her. You felt as if you worried you wouldn’t perform as well. And that was your biggest fear; failing. If you failed you’d feel like you’d let everyone down. 

You grabbed your heavy coat, because it was so cold outside. It was barely 15F outside, below freezing. You hoped there would be no rain today, if it did it’d freeze and that’s mean sleet. You put on your coat and grabbed your purse and phone. You made sure to not miss anything and started up your car so it’d be warm. 

You got in, opened the garage door and headed out. You turned on the radio and found an 80’s channel. You didn’t really want to hear Christmas music, despite it being Christmas Eve, it just didn’t fit the mood you were in. You pulled up and onto the highway. There were some people out, but less than you expected. The people that were out seemed to be from different states, due to the licenses plates. You saw one that was from the state of Maine, which surprised you. Why would anyone from Maine be here? But then again, they were probably seeing family and friends. You wished you had more living relatives, but the last living one was your old, hermit like uncle on your fathers side. You’d met him perhaps twice, when you were just a small child, and he hadn’t seemed to like you very much, or more likely, he just wanted to be left alone.   
You turned onto the winding streets of Kansas city and tried to maneuver around through the endless twists and turns. That was another thing you disliked about big cities, the endless streets that weren’t laid out in any specific way. Even back in Independence it was much less complicated. You eventually made your way to the white painted domed shaped building and parked. You looked around, you were early, in fact you were probably one of the first Opera singers there. You sighed, it was only 10 am and yet you already felt miserable, why must it be like this, especially on Christmas Eve? 

After contemplating for a while, you figured there was no time like the present, so you got out and started to make your way to the front. You stopped though when you reached the doors.Were you really about to do this? Would everything go wrong? What if they figured out you weren’t Miss Lottie Chateau? Or were you just worrying about nothing? These thoughts made you nervous, but you knew you had to do it, so you stepped inside. 

It was dead silent in the building. Almost too silent. The entrance was in an orange mosaic color and the ceiling was domed shaped with tiles all over it. There was also a large chandelier that sparked like a bright star, it was dim in the room, but that’s how most places where music was performed was, or at least from what you knew. There was no one at the lobby desk, and Wolfie had told you to check in with them and they’d show you where to go. You wondered if you were too early and you’d have to wait for an hour or so. But luckily, you heard footsteps and saw, no, it couldn’t be him, but it was. It was Leopold. You kept your head down, hoping he wasn’t too suspicious. 

“Hello, are you by chance Miss Lottie? My son said you were always early to things.” Leopold said and you simply nodded. You were too scared to speak, knowing you’d say something and ruin everything. 

“May I take you to the rehearsal room? You’re the second Opera singer we’ve gotten so far.” He said and you nodded again. He started to walk and you followed behind him. He led you up two flights of steep stairs and to two large wooden doors. He opened them for you and you walked with him. He led you up the second layer of the theatre and to the back. It was a dressing room. He opened the door and you went in. 

“Thank you sir.” You said. You walked in quietly, looking around. There was another young lady who was sitting in a vanity. She was having her hair and makeup done by someone, though you didn’t know who. You sat down in one of the long rows of chairs and sat stagnantly. You watched as the lady did the other woman’s hair. You wondered who the other opera singer was, where she was from, and what she’d be singing tonight. You bet she was beautiful and European, and probably from a higher up family. At least, most Opera singers you met had been like that. You then looked around the room. It was large, made for a big group of young ladies. It was well lite and had some paintings of famous composers and singers. Many of the paintings were gorgeous and complex. Whoever must have painted them was sure to be quite talented. There was also a smaller piano than usual in the top right corner of the room. It looked fairly old and had some papers scattered over it.   
You then saw the other Opera singer get up. She had black hair that was braided in the most complex way you had ever seen. She had dark blue eyes like the depths of the ocean and pale skin like a vampire. Her dress was dark blue with flowers of pink, red, and yellow on it that fallered out. She intimidated you, though you didn’t know her, everything about her seemed to just be a better version than you; from her hair, her eyes, her dress, and probably her wealth. She sat down on the end of the row and her face rested, good Lord, you didn’t stand a chance with these types of women. Sometimes you were worried Wolfie would one day leave you for one of them, it’d be easier to get permission to marry one and there’d be less tension between the two families. But you knew Wolfie, he had promised you, that when the time came, he’d defend you from what his father would say. 

“Miss Chateau, are you ready?” The makeup lady said, snapping you out of your trance. You got up and nodded. You sat awkwardly down in the chair and sat still. 

“How would you like me to do your hair and makeup?” She asked, starting off by brushing your hair. 

“Please braid my hair in whatever way you like. Please do my makeup light. I don’t like it heavy. It hurts my face and makes me break out.” You said. She nodded and started to divide your hair up. 

“You have the longest and most beautiful hair I’ve ever seen from an Opera singer. How do you keep it so nice and soft?” She asked, starting to braid you right side. She pulled tightly and it hurt, but you didn’t mind. You wanted to look as beautiful as possible tonight. 

“I just wash it everyday and make sure there’s no tangles in it in the morning. I don’t do anything special with it. Thank you for calling it beautiful, no one’s ever told me that.” You said, well Wolfie had you he loved your hair, but he was your lover. It was nice to just have one person tell you that, it made you a little calmer. 

She started to braid your second strand of hair and did it to your ankles. She then did the third braid. She then wrapped them around your head and you felt better. She then took out a bottle of light pale foundation. She put some on a brush and applied it on your cheeks, forehead and facial sides. It didn’t match your skin very well, but it wasn’t awful. She then applied light red lipstick and filled in your eyebrows. The makeup was much higher quality than anything you had ever had. She smiled at her and sprayed some perfume on you. 

“Thank you.” You said and she smiled. You got up and sat back down. There were now a couple more Opera singers that had entered. They were all chatting in some language other than English. It sounded pretty though, you wondered what they were saying, how much you’d like to know. There were four of them and they laughed. They looked like they were having a great time, you wished you were that happy this Christmas Eve. You’d be happier when you talked with Wolfie though. You wondered if you were allowed to leave the dressing room and go for a walk. After thinking it over, you got up and slowly and quietly made your way out.   
You closed the door behind you and sighed. It was dark and the air was cool. You should be happy, but instead felt sad and miserable. Again, you knew it was Christmas Eve and it was a time to be happy and celebrate, but your heart just ached. You missed your mother, you hadn’t even been that close and now you’d never have the chance to have a close bond with her and she never got to know Wolfie, just because you were too scared to tell her. 

You felt like you had failed her, despite the fact she was now dead and gone. Maybe if you’d spent more time with her she’d still be alive, she could’ve been here today with you, but no, you had to be selfish and keep everything private from a woman whom had loved you. She probably wouldn’t have told anyone if she knew it was important, but you let your insecurities get the best of you. You felt like you didn’t deserve love, you had let your own mother die without telling her you loved her, and now, until death, it’d haunt you. 

Your eyes lifted up to the platform below you. Many people were getting things ready for the big night. You saw two basses and it made you laugh a bit. It looked kinda funny to you. You saw French horns, Saxophones, Flutes, Violins, Cellos, Two Pianos, Clarinets, and some Tumbas. You didn’t see wolfie though. You thought he’d be here early to get things ready, but you didn’t have to worry, you felt a hand come up behind you and you smiled. Turning around, you saw him, it was Wolfie. 

“Oh y/n, you look so beautiful! I’m so glad you’re here, I’ve missed you. The rehearsal will begin in about thirty minutes. You’re behind Miss Albino, she’ll be singing Maik, some Swedish song. I’m sorry I’m late, my love. How have you been, my sweet little dear?” Wolfie asked, standing beside you, taking your hand and looking into your light/medium/dark e/c eyes. 

“I’ve been okay I suppose, I think I’m just a little nervous I guess. I’ve missed you Wolfie, I’ve been having a hard couple of days to be honest, but I’m alright. Thank you Wolfie for giving me this opportunity. I never thought I’d ever get this far in life.” You said, a hint of sadness and hurt in your voice. Wolfie noticed it. He felt awful for you. He had never lost a parent and he knew your mother was your last close family member, so he didn’t know what it was like, but he sympathized with you. 

“I’m sorry about your mother, y/n. I know both of you weren’t extremely close, but I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve met her. But y/n, please remember one thing for me.” Wolfie said, sincerity in his voice. 

“Yes, Wolfie. What is it?” You asked, knowing he had to go soon. 

“Please remember that I love you. When you fall asleep tonight I kiss you 1,095,060,437,082 times, my dear sweet y/n. My heart and soul adore and love you, please don’t forget that, even in your darkest times.” Wolfie said, kissing you after he was finished speaking. His lips were warm and sweet. 

“Oh Wolfie, thank you. I love you more than the air I breathe.” You said, his hand in yours.   
“I must go now, but I promise you, the second I get out I’ll find you and we’ll sneak off to my hotel room and have some time for ourselves. How does that sound?” Wolfie asked. 

“Lovely. I love you Wolfie. I know you’ll do great conducting.” You said. He kissed you again and went downstairs. You hesitantly walked back to the dressing room and stopped. You slowly opened the door and kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. There were now many Opera singers chatting. The room was so full that there weren’t any seats left, so you stood by the piano and prayed that rehearsal would start soon. You hated how packed it was. 

You took a look around the room. It was mainly a sea of heads. Some were in tight braids, others loose, and some didn’t have braids. There was also every color of hair, blonde, brown, black, red, and even some hair was died. Some of the young ladies were tall and thin while some were short and plump, and everything in between. Some chatted in English, British English that is, while some spoke in German, a few in French and Spanish, and you swore you heard Italian somewhere in the crowd. You were surprised by all the different people. All of them were wearing dresses though, all much prettier than yours, you thought to yourself. 

You kept your head down though through most of the waiting time. You were honestly too shy and also scared to speak with any of them, though they all seemed to be normal for the most part. You then heard the entercom turn on and everything went silent. The lady said they needed Miss Volquez to practice. She then left the room and the entercom turned off. Every girl then started to squeal. You were a bit frightened to be honest, you’d never heard a room go from dead quiet to squealing that fast. 

You heard a group of British girls talking beside you. You listened intently, trying to hear everything they said, mainly so you’d have more of an idea of what to do. For a while it was normal, but then they started to talk about Wolfie. You tuned out then and there, you didn’t want to know what the other girls thoughts of your lover. You instead began to examine the piano, trying to take your mind off things and to calm down. 

It was old, there was no denying that it was smaller than most pianos nowadays though. It was made of old red wood in a style you couldn’t really describe. It’s legs looked like those of lions. You wished to know where and when it was made. You saw another girl leave the room. She was from the group of German women. You could hear them talking very loudly and fast. You understood very little of it, it wasn’t like the German Wolfie would occasionally speak with you when you asked him, you loved it when he spoke in German, it was so beautiful. 

You waited patiently until you heard the name Miss Albino. You saw her leave the room and when the music started, you got up and made your way through the group of young hens. You finally got out of the room and closed the door behind you. You took a deep breath, feeling the cool air fill your lungs. You started to walk down the stairs as fast as you could. You walked down a corridor and found yourself at a door that read, ‘backstage.’ You knocked and the same lady from your last practice opened it. You came in and sat down, waiting for your que. You then heard the music start to fade and clapping.  
You felt nervous but reminded yourself it was just a practice run, it couldn’t go too bad. And anyway, you’d already done this twice without any issues, this shouldn’t be any different. It then went silent and the green eyed lady gave you your que. You quickly got up and went out. You felt the eyes of the theatre turn on you, but you wouldn’t let it get to you, no matter what. There were less people than you expected to be honest. But you knew tonight every seat would be filled to the brim. 

You saw Wolfie's eyes and he smiled at you. You smiled back and the music began to play. You took another deep breath and your mouth started to sing. The music complimented your voice and you sang with all your heart. The song was long, but you hit every note perfectly and by the end you had everyone clapping for you. Wolfie smiled and winked at you and you back at him. You then ran off the stage and to the back. You took a deep breath and sat down. 

Your eyes looked up at the clock. It was now about 5pm, so the show would start in two hours. There’d be roughly thirty more minutes of practice. Most women from the dressing room were now in the backstage with you, though most of them were dead silent. You felt a little better after the performance, and knowing some people seemed to have liked it. You now were glad and even excited for tonight. 

~2 hours later, The beginning of the Show~ 

Everyone was now running around. You had looked out from behind the curtain and the whole theatre was full to the brim. Your hands felt clammy and your knees weak, but you knew it’d be okay. 

Wolfie was getting the Orchestra ready and running around crazily, it reminded you of the night you met him, which made you smile. You watched and heard all the other singers talking and laughing between each other, none of them seemed nervous at all. You wondered if after enough time you wouldn’t be nervous at all to perform, or maybe they were just good at hiding it. 

After a while, the lights went down low and you sat down around the end at the row of chairs. The beautiful music would be starting soon. You saw the first girl get up and walk on stage, then everything went deadly silent, then the faint sound of violins started to play, and the night was off to a great start. The music, though you were in the back, was oh so beautiful. You had come to the opinion that Wolfie’s musical gifts were from God, you were so lucky to have him, even though you were both in different places, you’d see each other soon. 

Time went on, and at last it was now half past 9 and you’d be out there soon. You now felt nervous, even terrified, but you remiended yourself it’d be okay. You had practiced it three times and nothing went wrong those times, why would this be any different? 

You then heard the music stop and appulse earputted from the audience. The woman who had been singing came back and you knew it was now your time. You got up and you were given your que to go out. Hesitantly, you walked out on the stage, and it hit you like a 200 mile truck; this was actually happening, there were at least three thousand people, all upper class looking at you. Wolfie looked at you and smiled and seemed to say silently, ‘It’ll be alright.’ 

As he mouthed that, the music began to play, you felt your knees weak and your hands grasp to the sides and your mouth opened and you began to sing. You could barely believe it, you thought no sounds were coming out of your mouth, yet the words streamed out like a river. You sang with every bit that your heart and soul could, and before you knew it, it was over and the audience had stood up and was clapping. This was all so much, more than what you could have ever asked for or even imagined and it was all thanks to Wolfie, the man you loved with all your heart. 

You then ran off stage and you felt your legs go weak and your head spun. You felt like you couldn’t get enough air and everything seemed to be classping. You felt hot and your head went black, you fell down and every light went out. 

It was all black, pitch black.


	23. XXIII

Wolfie looked around. He was in a cold room while you were still unconscious. It was very cold and the bright, buzzing light hurt his eyes. He had been having a great night up until the second he had heard the news about you. He instantly rushed to the hospital and asked for his father’s rosary before he left. His father had looked at him with suspicion, but didn’t say anything. 

So now he was here. In a cold room, hearing the lights buzz and your heart monitor beep. Wolfie hadn’t asked the full story about you passing out, for he didn’t have time for that, all he knew was that his lover was injured and he wanted to be there when you awoke. 

He had asked the nurse and apparently you had passed out and fell, and when you fell you cracked part of your head open and had a terrible concussion. So now he sat in silence, in one hand the rosary and in the other your hand and he prayed. Wolfie didn’t know your personal beliefs, but he thought you at least believed in God, or at least he hoped you did, or he’d have to find a way to make you believe, he wanted his children to be Christian’s also. He had been thinking about something very special, but he needed at least two more months to make up his mind, but he was almost sure of it. 

He laid down the rosary and kissed your forehead, he loved you so much and a part of him felt like it was his fault. He shouldn’t have given you such a big piece for your first time and it should’ve been in front of a smaller group, not in front of three thousand people. And it was Christmas Eve, you should be sitting with him in his hotel room. Wolfie had plans on getting drunk with you and just having some fun with you, not having to worry about anything, and he’d try to get your mind off of things. But now he was stuck with you, praying and waiting for your eyes to flicker open. 

It was now almost midnight and things had been like this for the past two hours. Even if you didn’t wake up, he’d stay the night and sleep on the couch, it looked more comfortable by the minute anyways. He had a gift for you at his hotel room, but sadly didn’t bring it with him. 

He had bought you a beautiful dress that was dark maroon in color and had lace around the sides. He had it customly made in Germany by one of his mother’s friend’s who was a designer. He had also bought you a little ring. He had noticed you didn’t own much jewelry, so he bought it for you. It was made to go on the right of your wedding finger. It had a little blue stone in it and the band was made of silver. He wished he’d brought it with him. It’d look nice on you. He thought of things that could perhaps wake you up. He knew you liked it when you spoke German, so he’d try that. 

“Hey j/n? Ich bin es, Wolfie. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich bete, dass du bald aufwachst. Bitte wach für mich auf, Liebling. Du hast heute Abend so schön gesungen.” Wolfie said gently to you, his hand gently going over your forehead. He laid his head beside you, and took your hand. He hoped you’d wake up soon and the doctors would clear you to go home. 

But still, no response. He sighed, the couch looking better by the seconds. He was tired from performing but he wanted to be there when you awoke. He knew you’d be very confused and probably scared to wake up in a place like this. Your braids were now a mess, mainly from cracking open your head and having to get stitches. The doctors had given you ten stitches in the back of your head, and to say the least, they looked extremely painful. He gently took his hands and started to remove the bobby pins. They fell out and Wolfie took them out, pushing back your soft h/c hair and kissing your forehead. He was glad you hadn’t hit your forehead, that would’ve been much worse. 

Suddenly, your eyes started to flicker open, just the slightest bit. Wolfie shot up and held your hand, trying to reassure you that you could wake up. You blinked, very confused about where you were or what was going on. 

“Uh, ow, wh-, what is this?” You said, your voice shaky and your eyes barely open. You looked over and saw a familiar figure, it was your love, it was Wolfie. You looked awful, worse than what Wolfie had ever seen, your hair a mess, dark circles under your eyes, your face bruised, and skin pale as could be. Yet to him you were still beautiful like this,he was just glad you were awake and that everything would be okay now. 

“Oh y/n, I’m so sorry, my love. You passed out and fell now, and you hit your head badly and got a concussion. But you’re going to be just fine. The doctors told me it’s a grade one concussion, but that it would heal in a couple days time. Merry Christmas my love.” Wolfie said, one hand stroking your head and the other holding your hand.   
“Thank you Wolfie. I’m not feeling so great. I don’t know what I’d do without you. My life would be in misery if I’d never met my little German Schatz. (Sweetheart)” You said, giving him a sad smile. 

“How are you feeling, y/n?” Wolfie asked. 

“Well, not very great, but I suppose that’s what happens when you pass out and get a concussion.” You said, laughing a little. Wolfie was glad to see you still could find humor during these times, it made things much easier. Wolfie saw a nurse from outside and she walked in. 

The nurse went over what had happened, took your vitals, asked you some questions, etc. She told you you needed to stay overnight, but in the morning you’d be free to go. She also gave you instructions on how to deal with the stitches and how to help heal the concussion. She then left and it was just you and Wolfie again. 

“Wolfie, do you by chance have a Bible?” You asked, this question surprising Wolfie. 

“Yes, one’s in the drawer. Why do you ask?” Wolfie said, pulling it out. 

“Please read one of the Bible stories. I think it’d calm me down. Please lay with me Wolfie, I’m so tired.” You asked, scooting over to make room for him. Wolfie took off his shoes and laid beside you. You rested your head on his shoulder, he was so warm and soft. 

“No offence, my love, but I didn’t even know you believed in God.” Wolfie said and you smiled at him. You had always been pretty quiet when it came to your religious beliefs, but you were a Christian, and your mother had always taken you to church. 

“Yes I believe. I’m a Christian. I mean, I don’t think I’m a very good one at all, but I pray sometimes, do you believe, Wolfie?” You asked, your hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

“Yes, I was praying for you before you woke up. How would you feel about the story of David? It’s one of my personal favorites.” Wolfie said, his chest rising slowly on you. You nodded and listened to your handsome lover tell the story of David, the second king of Israel and how he was favored by God, and you gently fell asleep on your lover’s shoulder. When Wolfie realised this, he got up, pulled the covers over you, kissed your forehead, put the Bible back in the drawer, and walked over to the couch

At this point Wolfie was so tired he didn’t care about the fact he was wearing his nice clothes, he just laid down and took a deep breath. He fell asleep to the light beeping to your heart monitor, he knew you’d be okay. 

~Next Morning~

Wolfie woke up with the sun just starting to peek out. You were still sound asleep, which made him glad you were still resting. You could finally get out today, and wolfie would make sure you made it home and he’d spend the night with you if you were okay with it. He wanted to look around your house some more anyway. 

Wolfie got up and looked down at himself. He was a mess, his hair in crazy curls, his clothes wrinkled, and his eyes somewhat red. You looked peaceful, like nothing was wrong. Wolfie sat down quietly, putting back on his shoes and just admiring your beauty. He had gotten his mother to bring you his gifts for you last night after he went to sleep and he planned on giving them to you today, he hoped you liked them. 

He had never planned on falling in love with a woman like you. You were American, from an average family, had no musical background, yet you were still the best woman out of all the beautiful young maidens he’d meet in his life, he was starting to think that you could be the one for him, despite only knowing you for a couple of months. 

He thought of what you’d look like with more than just a promise ring on, something much more than that, something that held the deepest amount of love, it’d be simple, but would symbolize so much more. His father wouldn’t approve of it, but did it really matter any more? He was twenty four and had been searching, and as he watched you peacefully sleep, he was thinking of that exact question, but he’d need a couple of more months to be certain. 

Those thoughts made him smile. His love was yours and yours to keep as long as your love was also his. He knew you loved the Vaile Mansion and he wondered how much it’d cost to buy. It wasn’t up for sale, but he was sure the right amount of money would change the opinion of the old maid who owned it. 

Your eyes fluttered open and you stretched. You saw the sun slowly rising and your lover beside you and you smiled at him, happy to know he was here. You sat up and waited for him to speak. 

“Oh y/n, you’re awake! How are you feeling, my dear sweet little love?” Once the nurse comes you’ll be allowed to leave.” He said, and your smile got bigger, you hoped to spend the day with him, just staying in and talking about things that didn’t matter, but made you both happy. 

“I feel a lot better, my love. Oh Wolfie, thank you for staying with me, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I can’t express my feelings for you in English, if that makes any sense at all.” You said, laughing at how dumb your last words were to him. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my little doe.” Wolfie said, his nose touching yours. A nurse was walking by and she came into your room. She took out your IV, gave you some papers on what to do, and told you you were free to go home. You thanked her and she went out. You smiled and took a deep breath. Wolfie then kissed you deeply, making sure no one was around. You were surprised by it but quite enjoyed it, so you put your tongue in it, making Wolfie laugh but he didn’t object to it.   
“I didn’t know a good girl like you could kiss like that.” Wolfie said, chuckling at you. He loved it when you could be a little dirty. 

“Well, I guess I know a little thing about human pleasure, that I learned from you, Wolfie. Can you please give my dress and shoes, I really can’t stand this gown.” You said. Wolfie had put your clothes in a bag and got it for you. You got out of bed and asked Wolfie to turn away, which he did. You undressed and put on your dress and shoes. You felt a little weak in the legs, but you felt so much better than from last night. 

“You can turn back around Wolfie.” You said, blushing and chuckling a little. He turned around and looked you over. You looked much better than last night, you actually looked alive and happy, the y/n he knew so well. Your dark circles weren’t as notable which made you look much better. You took a deep breath, feeling better, though your head hurt still. 

“Are you ready to go, y/n?” Wolfie said, grabbing your and his bag and taking your hand. You nodded and walked out with him. It was cold in the hallway, and it was a little creepy, knowing people here were Christmas. You had almost forgotten it was Christmas, which you realised you’d get to spend it with Wolfie. 

Once you were downstairs, you signed some papers and answered some last minute questions. The lobby woman told you to come back in a month to get your stitches out and that other than that to take it easy and rest. You took Wolfie’s hand and walked out into the even colder December air. It was still coldy and it had snowed a bit while you were unconscious. There was light snow on the rooftops and since it was cloudy, some Christmas lights were still on. 

Wolfie walked you to his car, opened the door for you and you got in. It was very cold, for you didn’t have a coat or even a jacket, but Wolfie thankfully turned on the heat. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway which would lead you home. You laid back your head and sighed, glad to be going home. The highway didn’t have many people on it, being Christmas day and all, you were thankful for that, knowing you’d be in your warm home again soon. 

“What would you like to do today, my y/n?” Wolfie asked you. He wanted today to be for you. You’d already gone through so much just in the past month, a dead mother and now a concussion. 

“I first want to take a shower and then I just want to spend the whole day with you, my love. Just to be with you is enough to keep me happy, especially on Christmas.” You said, tilting your head to look at your beautiful German lover. 

“I’m glad you like being around me, y/n, I know I love to be with you, especially when we’re alone.” Wolfie said and you smiled, nodding at him. 

The rest of the drive was mainly quiet. Wolfie cut some turns here and there, trying to get home faster, finally, you were home and his car was parked in your garage. Wolfie grabbed your bag and you went inside. He followed behind you and you went to your room to undress. 

You took off your sweaty dress and threw it off to the side. You then took off your bra and felt relief. Your breasts had been restrained for a while and you massaged them, feeling the plump skin between your fingers. They were warm and tender, despite the stretch marks, you wondered if Wolfie would like them, but you banished that thought, knowing lust was bad. 

You got bare naked and grabbed a towel. You went into the bathroom, closing the door behind you and turning on warm water. You walked in and closed the shower, letting it run on your skin and through your hair. You could feel it on your stitches on the back of the head, which felt good, compared to last night. You gently washed your hair and body, letting all the dirt and pain flood away. You breathed in the deep warm air into your lungs and it felt so much better. 

You got out and took the towel to your body. You dired off and put on deodorant. You felt much better and cleaner, for the first time in a while. You felt your muscles relax and took another deep breath and made your way to your room. You were honestly too tired to dress nice, you hoped Wolfie wouldn’t mind too much. You put on an old black shirt and sweatpants, they were warm and comfy. You felt warm and the head pain was dying down for once. 

You walked out and saw Wolfie on the couch, with something in his hand. He had turned on the Christmas tree lights and he looked so calm and peaceful. He smiled at you and you sat down beside him, but you made sure to grab his gift, you had made it especially for him. 

“Hi, my dearest love, I have something for you, I hope you like it.” Wolfie said, pulling your head into his chest. You felt his heartbeat, and you knew you were home and that you’d always be safe as long as Wolfie was here. 

“So do I Wolfie. Can you please open my gift first though?” You asked him. 

“Sure honey.” He said. You gave him it and watched as he opened it. He looked down at it and smiled. 

“Oh y/n, thank you. I’ve never read this before. I’ve never known very much about Vivaldi, oh y/n, you know me so well, thank you, but please open my gifts for you.” Wolfie said. You had bought him a book on some of Vivaldi's works. You were so glad he liked it, you had spent a good amount of time looking for it. Wolfie then handed you a medium sized box wrapped in light pink paper with a bow on it. It wasn’t very heavy and you gently unwrapped it. You gently took off the top and looked down. 

It was beautiful. It was a long dress. It was dark maroon with lace around the sides. It had a black laced collar and had slik around it. You took it out and it was very long. It looked Victorian and European. It was just so beautiful.   
“Oh Wolfie, I love it so much. Oh thank you, it’s so beautiful. I never thought I could fall so deeply for anyone, yet here I am, and it’s all because of you, Wolfie, oh thank you.” You said, hugging him close to your chest. He smiled and kissed your forehead, he was so in love, so certain, he knew you were meant for each other. 

“I have one more thing for you, y/n, I think you’ll like it even more.” Wolfie said. He pulled out a little black box with a pink tie around it and put it in your hand and he whispered to you, 

“Open it, my love.” So, you did. Inside was a velvet texture that surrounded a little silver ring with one little diamond. You gently took it at and awed at it. It sparkled like a star during the darkest night and reflected on the Christmas lights. Wolfie guided it on your left hand, one right of your wedding finger, it slipped on perfectly, like it was made for you. You didn’t say anything, you had never been given real jewelry, you were just so surprised by the fact he had given you this gift. 

“Y/N, I wanted to give you this to remind you of my secret love for you. It’s small, almost unnoticeable, but if you look closely, it’s beautiful and blooming, like our love for each other.” Wolfie said, taking your hands in his. You didn’t know what to say, what were you to say? Your mind couldn’t conjure up the words to express your love. 

“Thank you, I never thought I’d really fall in love, but because of you all of that has changed, I now know that love isn’t as worthless as I thought it was, I know now it’s an important part of life that everyone should have. Oh, Wolfie, I wish there was a better way to say I love you, but goodness, I love you!”You said and your lips crashed into his. He kissed you passionately, making out with you on the couch. 

You two kissed until both were breathless. You both were now on the floor and laughing. Wolfie took your legs and pulled you to him. You laid on his chest and looked at the Christmas tree. He had made these past months so great. Even though your mother had passed on and you had a concussion, you were happy. 

“What would you like to do for the rest of the day? I’m down to do anything you like.” Wolfie asked, his hand going up your leg, turning you on in just the slightest bit in an odd way. 

“Can we watch My Big Fat Greek Wedding? I love that movie and I think you’ll like it too.” You said, his hand getting closer to your personal areas. You blushed at his touch, it felt good. 

“That sounds great.” Wolfie said. You got up and found the movie. Wolfie went into the kitchen, he had plans on making hot chocolate, to make you happy and even warmer. You found the movie and popped it in, laying down on the couch. Wolfie came in and gave you some hot chocolate. You smiled and thanked him. You cuddled close to him and the movie started. 

You spent most of the day watching romantic movies with your lover until you fell asleep on your chest. Wolfie turned off the TV and shook you gently. You woke up and asked him if he was okay with you going to sleep which he told you to sleep, for you needed sleep. 

You then went to your bedroom, keeping the door open though, turned off the lights, slipped under the sheets and laid still. You eventually felt Wolfie by your side and fell asleep.


	24. XXIV

You woke up in a cold bed. Wolfie wasn’t beside you. You got up and walked out of the room. You made your way to the kitchen and could hear the sound of eggs cooking. You saw Wolfie cooking and smiled, you didn’t think he could cook. 

“Good morning my love. I slept well last night, how about you?” Wolfie asked you as you sat down. He gave you a plate of eggs and a glass of orange juice. It smelled good. 

“Thank you Wolfie. I’m glad you slept well.” You said. He sat down with a plate and a glass. He was already dressed and looked happy, which made you glad. 

“I’m sorry y/n, but I have to meet up with my parents today in about two hours. I’ll see you on monday though, my dear.” Wolfie said. 

“Oh, I’ve had you for one day, which is plenty of time. Please tell your parents, Miss Chateau is doing well, thank you for making breakfast.” You said. 

You spent your time with him until he had to go. You hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply. He pushed back a strand on your hair. He kissed your head and whispered, “I love you, I’ll see you next Monday, my love. Don’t forget, I love you.” He said. You nodded and watched as he left and drove off into the morning sun. 

You went back inside, closed and locked the door. You wondered what you could do today. You had no chores, no one to see, nothing, really. You went back to your room and looked around your closet. You found a light pink dress that looked to be warm. Slipping it on, an idea struck you. Maybe Viola was free today. If she was, you could meet her for lunch and go over what had happened in the past few days and catch up on what she was doing. You didn’t want to bother her, but you had nothing to do on days like this. 

You went to the kitchen, picked up your phone and dialed her up. She picked up almost instantly and began talking loudly. 

“Oh y/n! Hi! What are you doing? I’m not doing much. I was just reading a book and my father went out with some woman half his age. How was your Christmas? Mind was fairly boring.” Viola said, her voice the speed of light. 

“Please slow down, Viola. I’m doing great actually. I was just wondering if you’d like to grab lunch with me in an hour or two. I have nothing to do and you’re always great to hang out with.” You said, chuckling at how fast she spoke. 

“Oh yes y/n! That sounds excellent. We can talk over some things. How do you feel about Denny’s? It’s cheap and not too far away?” Viola asked, the sun shining on her beautiful face from her family’s large house windows.   
“Sounds great. I’ll see you there at 12.” You said. She said great and then hung up. You looked at the old clock in the living room. It was only half past ten and everything was clean in the house and quiet. 

You figured you could just go to Denny’s early and get a table. You highly doubted the employees would care much about the fact you’d be spending an hour or two there. A lot of homeless people hung out around there. Something nice about cheaper restaurants is that you could dress in pj’s and still look pretty nice. You put on your jacket, hopped in the car and started on your way. You reached it in about five minutes and quietly made your way in, hearing the sweet ring of the bell as you walked in. 

You sat down at a little table in the back and ordered a chocolate milk and said you’d be waiting for a while for a friend of yours. It was now half past eleven and you’d already read the menu from front to back at least twice. You slugged your face down on your hand and sighed. You couldn’t wait for Viola to come in and to tell her the good news. Well, the fact you had a concussion wasn’t so great, but it was healing and you didn’t really notice it. 

You finally saw her and shot up. She seemed to smile and sat down across from you. She was smiling a big grin. 

“So, what’s going on? Tell me everything, I need to know! Has Wolfie told his parents by chance? How did the Opera go? Oh y/n you’re killing me here!” Viola said. Her voice was quite high pitched and her cheeks red. She seemed so happy for you. 

“The Opera went quite well, except for the last bit. I passed out after performing and I suppose I fell on my head, causing a concussion. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital and Wolfie was beside me. I ended up spending the night but I feel fine now, and no, Wolfie didn’t tell his father about us.” You said, like it was casual. Viola looked at you, her eyes wide, she was a bit shocked to say the least. 

“Oh y/n! You should have told me about you getting a concussion! I’m so sorry dear. But did anything else happen at the Opera? Any juicy drama? Rich people can have the dumbest and pettiest drama, trust me.” Viola said. You smiled at her, you were lucky to have her in your life. 

“No, sadly, and if there was I couldn’t understand much of what anyone was saying. Most of them were speaking in another language other than English, though I’m sure there were some squabbles then and there. There were at least fifty girls in total, from what I remember.” You said and the waitress walked over to both of you. You both ordered and waited until she went away to speak again. 

“So, how was your Christmas? How’s your dad doing?” You asked, sipping your milk. 

“Pretty boring as always. My father took me to the Church now the road and then we exchanged gifts. Alfred’s doing well as usual, though he recently had to fire one of his managers due to the fact he was having an affair with a lower female employee, so hey, that was interesting.” Viola said and you laughed. Her father often had crazy work stories that made for interesting dinner conversations. 

“Have you spoken to Wolfie’s parents anymore?” Viola asked. 

“No, I actually haven’t. I figured it’d be best to try and avoid them until it’s necessary. I don’t want them to figure out I’m Miss Chateau, and when they do eventually find out, I’ll be with Wolfie,and maybe I’ll be braver.” You said, sighing. You wondered how much time you had left until the secret came out, you’d been pushing the thought to the back of your mind, you didn’t want to think about it, it scared you. 

“Y/N, you’re going to have to tell them eventually, no offence. They’re snobbish, I’ll admit, but maybe they’ll like you. You never know, and anyway, they can’t boss their son around forever.” Viola said, her eyes looking at the table. You sighed, she was correct, but you weren’t ready. 

“I know. I’m just so happy with Wolfie and if they break us up I don’t know what I’ll do without him. I feel so much better around him and I just think my life has improved since he came along.” You said, twirling a strand of hair. 

At that, the waitress brought out your food and both of you started to eat. Viola seemed to be extremely hungry, digging in like a ravenous animal. You ate quietly. It tasted great, the pancakes were quite fluffy. The bacon was hot and tasted fresh. 

“How is school going? I’m glad we're finally off for Christmas.” Viola asked, then showing more bacon into her face. She seemed so happy, you were glad for her. 

“Oh, it’s okay I guess, though if I had the chance I think I’d rather just get married and have children, I’m sorry, I keep getting off topic.” You said. You’d been thinking about it, wanting to have children. You were still very young to have a baby, but it intrigued you, especially if Wolfie was the father, and he was the only person you’d want to have a child with. 

“Aw y/n, that’s so sweet! If you had kids that’d be cute. I’m sure they’d take after their mother. But wouldn’t Wolfie have to marry you first?” Viola asked, surprised you were considering it, though she’d love to see it, you’d make a great mother. 

“Honestly, if he asked, I would really consider it. I know I’ve only known him for a couple of months, but I love him, Viola. I just wish his parents wouldn’t judge me based on class and my nationality.” You said, sighing. 

“You two go well together, I have a feeling that Wolfie is the one for you. He’s a big believer in marriage, if you didn’t already know, and I heard men propose fast in his family.” Viola said and you smiled. You liked the fact he believed in marriage, so many men didn’t nowadays but you thought it was special.   
“Did he ask you, by chance, to marry him while you two were together?” You asked and Viola laughed a bit. 

“Oh y/n, don’t be ridiculous! No, he didn’t ask to marry me, I wasn’t his type at all, and even if he did, I would’ve said no, our relationship was arranged, which is rarely ever a good thing.” Viola said, laughing and smiling. You nodded and the waitress came by with the check. 

“Do you know if he likes children by chance? I hope he wants them.” You asked her. 

“Oh yes, he loves them. He wants them, though I don’t know how many. I don’t think I would’ve made a good mother to his children, I never had anyone to show me how. After all.” Viola said. You smiled sadly at her, glad he wanted children, but saddened by her last words. You paid the check and watched Viola finish up. You spent another thirty minutes with her just talking about everything. 

You eventually had to say goodbye and left. As you drove home, you thought about the future. You imagined what a life with Wolfie would be like. You would love a domestic quiet life with a couple of children and going to church every Sunday, that’d be so nice to have. If you had his children, you were sure they’d be intelligent and beautiful, just like Wolfie. 

You parked your car and went back inside. It was very quiet. Too quiet. You thought of your mother. You wondered if she would’ve liked Wolfie. It would have been nice if she had met him, even just once, would’ve given you some comfort. She probably would’ve loved him, but now you’d never get to know, now you just stood in silence, thinking of something to do. 

You went downstairs, down to the basement, and started to fold some towels. Your mother had taught you laundry, which brought back many memories of your childhood. Perhaps one day, you’d teach your children. They’d be little half German babes, which made you smile, thinking of how cute they’d be, running around like their father, playing the piano, making you crazy but loving them all the same. 

You knew not to let your mind run too crazy though, you were still half convinced this was a dream and you’d wake up soon, or that your relationship could end any day, but still you enjoyed venturing into future possibilities. 

You brought the towels upstairs and put them up. You grabbed a copy of Mamma Mia and popped it in, sitting down and sighing, happy and in love. You knew everything was going in the right direction and now since Wolfie came in your life, a part of you would belong to him, no matter what.


	25. XXV

It was all quiet in the house. It was lightly snowing outside and everything was calm. It was New Year’s Eve. It was the end of this year and a beginning, a new beginning.   
You sat down on the couch and watched the warm fire crackle. Wolfie’s parents were off in Saint Louis again, so it was just you and him. Wolfie was out at the Opera house fixing up some things. He’d come home soon and you could both ring in the New year together. 

You found it hard to believe almost six months had gone by. It seemed like everyday you met him again and learned a new side to him. But most of all, you were just so happy and grateful to have your little German fiend in your life. He had swept you off your feet and changed your life for the better, and to that you’d never complain. 

Your concussion had also healed much better than expected. You barely noticed it now and some of the stitches had started to fall out. You still missed your mother though, if she was with you, that’d be the nicest wish to come true, but at least you had Wolfie, your love and hope. A man like him was hard to find, and most wouldn’t care for a woman such as yourself, but he was different. 

The clock now struck 7. The light snow mixed with the Christmas lights made a perfect setting. An ice and snow storm was supposed to hit soon, but you weren’t too worried about it, you’d lived through much worse. You couldn’t wait for Wolfie to come to you, you missed his gorgeous eyes and warm German smile. 

After sitting around and watching the fire and the pure white snow fall, you heard the front door creak open. Wolfie stepped in, snow in his golden hair and his cheeks red as Rudolph's nose. He was so cute like this. Cold, snow everywhere, yet the warmest soul you knew. You got up and took his coat, hanging it up as he stomped the snow off his boots. He then pulled you into a hug from behind and kissed your neck. You giggled, he was cold. 

“Hey honey, I’ve missed you. I hope you had a good day at home. Are you ready for the new year?” Wolfie asked, turning you around and kissing your forehead. His lips sweet and chaste. 

“Yes Wolfie, I’m very ready. I’m so excited to spend the next year with you. I already feel so blessed to have been with you these past six months. Oh, Wolfie, meeting you has been the highlight of this year. I hope and pray the rest of my days are like this.” You said, kissing him deeply, deeper than ever before. You slid down on the floor with him, his hands moving towards your waist and dominating you. His body was warm, and this was the most intimate you’d ever been with him, or anyone. You two kissed like that for a while, just enjoying the privacy and the warmth of each other, until you broke apart, gasping for air. 

“Can I go get us some wine to drink? I know you’re not of the legal age, but I don’t think anyone will find out, and I have a tradition of getting drunk as a sailor on New year’s eve.” Wolfie asked, as you leaned your head on his chest, hearing him breath and heart beat. You nodded, though you had never drank, you wanted to get drunk with him, to know what he was like being drunk; you bet he was quite fun, and anyway, you wanted to get crazy with him. You got up and he went down to the cellar as you sat down on the old couch in front of the fireplace. It was warm inside the house, and now since Wolfie was here, so was your heart and soul, just like his.   
Stretching out, you grabbed the movie Mamma Mia and popped it in. You figured that getting drunk to an abba soundtrack was probably a great idea. You knew tonight was going to be one hell of a night. You had the love of your life, wine, great music, what more could you ask for in life? Wolfie then came up, a bottle of wine in one hand and vodka in the other. You were surprised by the vodka, you had never known Wolfie to like hard liquor. He sat by you, putting down the bottles, and putting his arm around you and smiled, he was such a little love bug. 

“Hi baby. I’m so lucky to have such a kind sweet lady in my life. I can’t express my feelings for you, maybe through music, but even my most beautiful symphonies can’t compare to you.” Wolfie said, his eyes looking deep into yours. You smiled, he had such a beautiful way with words, especially with that German accent of his. 

“Oh Wolfie, you're the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I feel the same way, but I sadly can’t write music, if I could, I’d try to create an Opera for you, though I don’t think it’d be very great.” You said, laughing a little, he was just such a sweetheart. You hoped to be his forever, or live in this moment forever. He kissed you deeply again, his tongue in your mouth. The movie started to play and the snow was falling even harder. You were so happy in this moment, everything was bliss, just kissing your love as the snow fell outside, but you were warm and safe. 

Time went on like this for a while. Wolfie kept his arm around you and you snuggled into the crook of his neck, he was like a personal warm blanket. The movie kept on playing and the abba music continued on, making you smile, they were such a great band. It was still snowing and it was now starting to get icy, the worst part of Missouri weather. You were going to stay the night though, so it wasn’t a big deal; well, if the power didn’t go out. 

Then everything went black. At first you panicked. Not knowing what was going on and searching for your love. He was right beside you though and got up slowly, taking your hand as he walked over and to the kitchen. Wolfie found three candles and some matches and lit them up. You could finally see his face and you sighed. 

“Y/N? I think the power went out. Any ideas on what we should do?” Wolfie asked you, his face just barely seen in the dim candlelight. 

“Well, there’s some records in the cabinet in the living room and a record player, and we have each other, and you know what, screw it, we have enough alcohol to have one hell of a night, and I’ve never seen you drunk anyways.” You said, making Wolfie smile devilish. 

“Well, I quite love your idea, I have never seen you even drink once, my y/n, and I’m sure you have a great taste in music.” Wolfie said, taking a candle holder in one hand and your hand in the other. He took you into the living room and placed the candles where they admitted the most light. Wolfie started to pour two glasses of wine and you picked out a cd that seemed to be happy classical music. You popped it into the record player and it started. You looked outside and saw that the snow was coming down like a blizzard, but still, you didn’t worry, you had light, your love, music, and alcohol. You walked over to your German lover.   
He handed you a glass. Inside was light red wine. It looked a bit like blood to you at least. It was cool, which you guessed was normal. Wolfie started to drink and so did you. It tasted odd, cold but warm on your throat, it did taste good though and classical music was getting louder in the background. 

“What do you think? You seem a little confused.” Wolfie asked, drinking down one big gulp. He seemed to be pretty used to this. 

“It’s okay, I suppose it’s just so new. I do like it though.” You said, taking another drink. It tasted better this time. It was warmer and tasted like cherries and grapes. (I’ve never drank before so I have no idea. Lol) 

Wolfie kept drinking until his glass was empty, he refilled it and took your hand. He walked over towards the piano and sat down with you. He opened up the lid and laid his hands on the keys. He started to play something, it was happy and sounded romantic. You’d never heard it before, you wondered if it was an original piece. It was fast then slow paced, it was very beautiful. 

You kept on drinking, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, the music beginning to blur up a little. You leaned on Wolfie’s shoulder and he handed you another glass of wine. At this point, it was starting to taste amazing. Wolfie started on another piece of music and this time it was a little darker in the mood and tone. 

After drinking another glass of wine, Wolfie poured you a couple of shots of vodka. You and him smiled and drank them down at the same time. It burned your throat but it tasted good and made you feel quite warm and fuzzy inside. You gulped down another one and Wolfie then grabbed you by the waist. 

“Dance with me? We’ve only got ten minutes till the new year.” Wolfie asked and you nodded and giggled. At this point, the happy classical music was very loud, making your ears ring and your head spin. Wolfie spun you round and round, making you dizzy, but you didn’t mind, you were just so happy. You felt high on life, or it was probably just your blood alcohol level. 

You and Wolfie kept on this dancing until you both collapsed on the couch and the clock struck 12. Wolfie began to kiss you. His hands pushed you on the floor and went down and up your whole body. You gave into him, your body warm and happy, the best it had felt in a long time. Wolfie then held you in his arms and brushed back some of your long strands of hair. He smiled at you, catching his breath as his eyes looked into your soul. He needed to do one thing and then he’d be very sure of his plan. 

“Oh y/n, this has got to be the best night of my life. I love you, I love you a billion times.” Wolfie said, kissing you again. 

“Oh Wolfie, I love you, I want all my days to be with you, I hope my life is like this, happy and blessed with you in it.” You said, sitting up and drawing back some of his unhinged hair. He looked so beautiful like this, so full of love. 

Warning: SMUT

Wolfie ran his hand over your body, and you let him do it to you. You felt so safe around him, so loved. Wolfie took your hand and helped you get up. He walked you up the stairs and the power finally came back on. You both sighed and smiled in unison. Wolfie took you into his bedroom, closing the door. 

You’d normally be a little nervous, but you now were excited. Wolfie came behind you, kissing your neck and unzipping your dress. He let it fall to the floor and started to undo your bra, it also fell to the floor, the metal making a little noise. You turned around and looked into his eyes. His eyes were on your bare body. Your nipples were hard and his hands reached for the girth of your underwear. It fell to the ground without a sound. You now were naked, completely exposed, and you loved it. 

Wolfie then started to take off his clothes. You knew you weren’t going to have full blown on sex, but you figured you’d give him a blow job. When he turned around, you saw his cock and his whole necked body. He was fairly big and saw already semi erect. 

“Please let me suck your cock, please daddy.” You asked him, getting on your knees for him and rubbing his thighs. 

“Oh darling, go ahead. I won’t do your pussy tonight, but I’ll pound your mouth.” Wolfie said, his hand in your hair. You gently licked the side of his cock and he moaned a bit. You then took in his tip. You began to bob up and down a little. 

You then deepthroated him, letting him cock you. You countied to bob up and down, getting him close to climax. He then came. All in your mouth. You were a good girl though and swallowed all of it. 

You and Wolfie then went to sleep. He whispered sweet things to you.


	26. XXVI

Early March

Wolfie looked down at his work and sighed. He was having some issues with his next big Opera. He had been working on it for the past couple of months, since early January, and he hadn’t been making much progress. He had spent endless nights on it, or at least that’s what you knew, but he had secretly been thinking of something else. He took a deep breath and looked over at you. You were going through some of the home’s books.   
He had been thinking of where you and his relationship was headed. His parents had been out of town for the past few days, going down to Springfield to check out some upcoming classical pianists. He had been thinking, and even writing down some ways of how he was going to tell his father about you and him. 

Wolfie loved you, he loved you so dearly. He knew you were his, and you knew he was yours. Soon, he’d have to tell his father though. He would need his approval if he was to ask you the question. As he watched you from a distance, he wondered how his father couldn’t like you. You kept a good house, had a sweet personality, and were all around kind and loving. Why did it matter if she was American? Or even at that, middle class? For he loved you, and even if Leopold objected, Wolfie would find a way. 

“Hey y/n.” Wolfie said, his voice a little off from normal. You looked up and smiled. Putting down your book onto the shelf, you got up and sat down beside him. He looked a bit of a mess, but he was cute that way. He looked tired, from writing and lack of sleep. You had tried to convince him to take a break, but he was quite the stubborn fiend. 

“Yes my love, what is it?” You asked him, a little nervous. He rarely sounded like that. You hoped it was good news, you wanted everything to be okay with you and Wolfie. Wolfie sighed, not so sure how to go about this. 

“Well, y/n, you see, I need to tell you something, please don’t freak out, I know it’s a hard subject, and the matter is about you.” Wolfie said. You lifted an eyebrow, not sure you understood him but you just smiled, hoping this wasn’t going to be about your relationship or the privacy that surrounded it. 

“We need to tell my father about our relationship, y/n. I have plans for us, and I’m tired of hiding it from my father. I know he won’t approve, but I think he should know. I think it would give us some relief, not having to hide it from my parents and the general public. What do you think, y/n?” Wolfie said, taking your hands in his. You were silent but sighed. How were you supposed to respond? You agreed that telling his father would be relieving, not having to hide, but you were so scared of what he’d say. You knew he wouldn’t like you, and at the worst might break you two up. 

“Oh Wolfie, I understand. I know and agree that it would be nice not to hide, but there’s just one slight issue; what if your father hates me? Wolfie, I love you, but what if he forces us to seperate? What will we do then?” You said, on the verge of tears. You just loved him so much and didn’t know what to do without him. You respected his father, but you loved Wolfie too much to leave him. 

“y/n, I care what my father thinks, but even if he tells me to leave you, you know I won’t. I love and care for you, my heart is yours. You know that don’t you?” Wolfie said and you nodded your head. You placed your head on his shoulder and sighed. You didn’t know how you were supposed to go about this, but you knew Wolfie probably had a plan, or at least you hoped.   
“Okay Wolfie, I’ll tell him with you, but how are we going to go about this? Are we just going to sit down and tell him? I think that would be the best option.” You said. Wolfie got up and took your hands, laying down with him. He held you in his arms, he was so warm and loving, compared to the outside. 

“I was thinking of doing it when he’s in a good mood. I was thinking I could get him in an empty room and then you could walk in. We could start it off like a normal conversation and then ease into it. If he yells at you or anything, you can leave or whenever you feel like it or are uncomfortable. He might be angry for the first few days, but let’s just hope and pray he’ll accept it.” Wolfie said, brushing back some strands of hair behind your ear. 

“Wolfie, I like your concept and I want to tell your father, but do you think he’ll accept me? What if he gets out of control and asks my boss to fire me? What will we do then?” You asked him, putting your forehead on his chest. You felt his heartbeat and sighed, it felt so nice to be loved. 

“Oh, he won’t fire you. He doesn’t have the power to do that. And anyway, my father might look down on your people, but he would never try to get you fired, plus, you keep a good house and his room clean.” Wolfie said, smiling down at you. He made you blush like a tomato, he was the sweetest man you had ever known. 

“Thank you Wolfie. You reassure me so much, but I must ask, what do you think your mother will think? She seems very kind, but does she hold the same beliefs as your father?” You asked, cupping his cheek and sitting up, looking deep into his eyes. 

“Oh, I don’t think she’ll mind our relationship too much. She would prefer me to marry a musical German girl from a higher up family, like my father, but she’ll like you. She secretly cares more about personality than circumstances, she supports me in all my endeavours for the most part, I promise she’ll love you once she gets to know you more.” Wolfie said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and kissing you. He could tell you were still nervous about the whole thing, and he didn’t blame you. 

You were just from such a different place in life. You came from the middle of the middle class. You had a basic education, but yet still intelligent. You were a midwestern American while he was fully German blooded. You had no musical training, while he had written music at age five. But despite the differences, he adored you. He loved you, and no matter what happened, he would continue to. Even if his father did break you up, he’d find a way to keep in touch and convince his father to let you be together. He pulled you up to his arms and put them around your waist. You giggled, you loved these moments where it was just you and your German lover. 

“Oh Wolfie, I love just being with you. I hope the next years or even months or however long we might be together, are happy and full of love.” You said, looking up at his deep eyes that were pools of honey. 

“Oh y/n, I have a feeling that we’ll be much more than just a couple of years. I love you too much for it to be that short. I was hoping if I could get your opinion on something very personal to me, it’s special.” Wolfie asked you. 

“Yes, what is it, my dear?” You said, sitting up and putting your head on his shoulder, you wondered what he would like to show and ask you about. 

“I was writing a new piece of music, and well, it’s for you. It’s an Opera I’ve been working on for the past couple of months. Would you like to hear the start of it on the piano?”Wolfie said. 

“Oh Wolfie! That’s so kind of you! Yes, I would love to hear some of it.” You said. Wolfie smiled and took your hand. He led you to the piano and sat down beside you. You lifted up the piano cover and laid his hands on the keys. You watched his hands as he started to play the beautiful music. It was a melody you’d never heard before, it was all original yet so nice and easy on the ears. It seemed complicated, for Wolfie’s hands moved fast. You were mesmerized by it, you never thought you’d ever be gifted something so beautiful, you couldn’t imagine how long it took him to write this beautiful masterpiece. 

This went on for about ten minutes until it was over. You looked up at him and smiled. He looked so happy, you were so in love with this handsome German man. 

“It’s not done yet and it still needs a lot of work, but I hope you like it, my love.” Wolfie said. You leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed you back deeply. 

“Oh Wolfie, I do like it very much. I never thought I’d ever hear something so beautiful. Thank you, this is the best gift I’ve ever had, I love you, Wolfie.” You said, leaning back and running a hand through his wild hair. It was now very late, almost 11pm. Wolfie picked you up and placed your feet down on the floor. 

“May we please go to sleep, y/n? I am very tired.” Wolfie said. You nodded and started to make your way up the stairs. You went upstairs and closed the door behind Wolfie. You undressed down to your bra and underwear, while Wolfie was in the bathroom. Getting under the sheets, Wolfie came in and smiled, getting in beside you. He wrapped an arm around you and kissed your forehead. 

“Goodnight, my love.” Wolfie said, turning off the lamplight and turning over to you. You nuzzled up to him and fell asleep in his arms, thinking good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Promise it won't happen again. Love u.


	27. XXVII

Early April, a rainy Thursday

You looked outside, watching the rain stream down the widow. It was early April. It rained. It had been raining on and off for the past few days, with the sun rarely coming out except for perhaps early morning. 

It was still cold out, due to the constant downpour, but soon the sun would come out and you could bathe in it’s warm light and love. But for now, you were stuck inside, sitting on an old couch, your face almost pressed to the glass. You had been reading something on music, perhaps on Beethoven, but you had lost interest, and the gentle yet heavy rain caught your attention. 

So sighing, you put in a bookmark and stared into the drizzy abyss. It was oddly calming to the current state of the world, well not really the world, but to you it felt like the world. You’d been thinking of the events that would soon take place. 

You’d been thinking of when the time would come and the news would come around to his father, or more specially, when you and Wolfie would tell him. You weren’t excited for it, but you knew it would soon happen. 

Leopold had been home at the Vaile mansion for the past few weeks. You had avoided him at all costs, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. Despite that, you had spoken some more with Wolfie’s mother, Maria. She was a plump woman, short, very German, and that came out in the way she spoke to you. She seemed sweet and kind, much like Wolfie. You were honestly thankful he had turned out more like his mother than father, but glad he had his father’s musical abilities. 

While thinking these things, you looked down at the ring Wolfie had gifted you. Whenever you were sad or felt tired, you’d look down at the ring and smile. It reminded you of his deep love for you. It made you think back to Christmas when you had a concussion and he had rushed to come see you, and make sure you were okay. You never thought you’d find someone quite like him, so caring, so sweet, but you had somehow. 

Things like this made you smile. You felt like life was going in the right direction. In a year or so you’d have your degree, you had a sweet German lover, and Viola, a great friend. You weren’t sure how much better it could get, well maybe if your mother was here, that’d be nice. 

The rain was coming down a little harder now, which made you sigh, you so wanted it to be sunny, but the sound could be very nice to hear. Laying down your head, you heard a knock on the door. Getting up you wondered whom it could be, but you expected it to be Wolfie. Opening up the door, it was Wolfie. 

He looked a little on edge, which made you frown. He seemed pensive, as if he was waiting for something or something bad had happened. You beckoned him in and closed the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the room, not saying anything. He had more of a serious look down, as if he had some bad news for you. You sat down on a couch across from him, waiting.   
“Y/N, I need to talk to you. I have something very important to do with you.” He said. Wolfie sat down on the same old couch with you and took your hands in his. 

“Wolfie, you can tell me. I trust you, it’s fine. It can’t be that bad.” You said, looking into his eyes. Wolfie took a deep breath and began; 

“Well y/n, my father is in a good mood, and I’ve been thinking about telling him about you and me. I think today would be a good day. I just finished working on some music with him and he appears to be in good spirits. He is currently in one of the sitting rooms checking over a recent Opera. I was thinking we could go now, and I could warm him up in a conversation and then you could come in and we could tell him together.” Wolfie said, his eyes deep into yours, expecting an answer. You didn’t respond though, you didn’t have much to say, you agreed with him, but you were nervous, but you knew you could do this. You had survived a concussion and your mother passed on, you could do this. 

“Okay Wolfie. We can do this, I think.” You said, looking down and giving him a sad smile. Wolfie smiled and pulled you up off the couch. You smiled, you knew with Wolfie by your side it’d be okay. He took your hand and walked you out of the room. He took you down the stairs and through the hallways until you reached two large doors. It was the sitting room where Lwopold was in. Wolfie turned around and smiled at you. 

“So y/n, I’ll go in and when I creak the door open a bit, you’ll come in, okay.” Wolfie said, and you nodded. You hid in the corner and watched as Wolfie went in. The last thing you heard was a distant ‘hello’ and then the door closed. You took in a deep breath and sighed. You kept saying silent little prayers in your head, hoping that everything would turn out okay. 

So, you waited. It must have only been ten minutes of staying behind the stairs, watching the doors, but it felt like a year. It felt hot, like the sun was burning you, despite being inside and it was raining outside. You kept rubbing your hands on your dress, just waiting for the door to creak open and for you to make your entrance, like a predator awaiting its prey, except you were more of the prey than the predator. 

And then, the door creaked open. You felt parallyzed, as if all the air was sucked out of the room. You could barely believe it, for you’d waited and now, here was your chance. So, taking a deep breath and pulling yourself up, you got up and walked to the door. Taking one last deep breath, you walked in. 

Everything went silent. No one dared speak, and even breathing seemed to be hitched. You walked over to Wolfie and he took your hand in his. Leopold didn’t see it luckily, but you felt terrified. Finally taking a breath, you felt the ring on your finger. It was oddly calming, it reminded you Wolfie would stand up for you. 

“Wolfgang, my son, what is this?” Leopold said, a stern look on his face. He seemed displeased, almost as if he already knew and was disgusted.   
Wolfie looked over at you and you nodded. He sighed and you waited,hoping for the best but expecting the worst. 

“Father this is going to be long but please, hear me out.” Wolfie said. Leopold’s face seemed to oddly frown, disapprovement in his eyes. He simply nodded and Wolfie continued. 

“Well, this is long, but please don’t yell father. As you know, you have wanted me to marry and find a nice, musical educated young lady, which I respect, and I am pleased to let you know, I have found a beautiful young lady, though she is not what you would want, I love her very much, I have fallen in love with Miss y/n l/n, also known as Miss Lottie Chateau. You probably know Miss y/n, she is the maid of the mansion, and I am deeply in love with her. She is the woman who sang Requiem at Christmas. She is so beautiful and caring, and a friend of Viola’s.” Wolfie said, not even stopping once to catch his breath. 

Leopold said nothing. He just looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. He seemed to not even breath. He then looked at you, his eyes burning into your soul, freaking you out. 

“Well Miss l/n, do you have anything to say? I would love to hear your side of this.” Leopold said. 

“Actually I do, Mr. Mozart. I know you probably don’t like me. Miss Chateau never existed, I just made her up so you wouldn’t know it was me. For that I apologize for tricking you. I know I am not the woman you want for your son. I am an American, and a proud one at that, for I have no to little music experience, and I am not German, but despite that, I love your son very much. We come from different backgrounds, but I love him and he loves me, and you know what? I will continue to love him, even if you disapprove of me.” You said, surprised even by your own bravery and words, you hoped he didn’t take that the wrong way. 

Leopold looked at both of you and Wolfie held your hand a little tighter, waiting for an answer, but Leopold just kept staring at you two young lovebirds. Finally he sighed. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that, but I know I cannot control both of you, especially with young love. Miss l/n, I hope you enjoy my son, but may I please speak to him in private.” Leopold said. You nodded and kissed Wolfie’s cheek. You walked out of the room and sat down in the living room. You took a deep breath, that didn’t go down too badly. 

~Back with Wolfie and Leopold~ 

Wolfie looked at his father, waiting for him to tell him his thoughts. He was expecting him to tell him that the relationship needed to end but what he heard was very different. 

“Well my son, Wolfgang, it seems like you have finally found a good lady. I would like to say I’m surprised that she isn’t German, but the truth is I’m not. You never seemed to have a thing for higher class women. I would prefer her to be German, musical, and higher class, but I know I cannot stop you or her. She also has a beautiful voice, singing Requiem and all. I’m happy you found a sweet lady, Wolfgang.” Leopold said. To say the least, Wolfie was in shock at his fathers words, but also extremely happy. 

“Father, thank you. I never thought you’d like a woman like y/n, but she’ll be so glad to hear this.” Wolfie said, saying a prayer of thanks to God that it went down this well. 

“Oh, go be with her. I might just change my mind.” Leopold said, chuckling at his son. Wolfie nodded and practically ran out the room, almost knocking down a vase as he rushed towards you. 

“Hey y/n, he likes you and doesn’t have a problem with our relationship!” Wolfie said, scaring you as he ran into. You smiled and he kissed you deeply. This was a great day in the Vaile mansion, for if the walls could talk they’d be very pleased with the two young love birds. 

A/N: I have only three more chapters left. Thank God. This is much longer than I ever expected.


	28. XXVIII

~Early May, Sunday Afternoon~ 

Wolfie held your hand as you walked through a grass hill. It was now early May and a Sunday at that. You and Wolfie had gone to church with his family and he was now taking you out for a Sunday picnic. 

It was now warm and sunny, with a light cool breeze. The birds were out and cripping, singing their beautiful songs. You felt at peace with yourself and the world. Everything was beautiful and happy in the Spring, especially now since you’d be spending it with Wolfie. 

Shortly after Leopold found out, Maria, Wolfie’s mother, was aware of the relationship. She was very happy about it. She supported it fully and thought you two were sweet and perfect for each other. You were very grateful for her support and love. Leopold was still warming up to the idea of his son being with a woman like you, but he didn’t seem so bad the more you got to know him. 

Life was going in such a great path. School, life, work, all your relationships, were doing great. When you thought of things, it felt like everything was alright and that nothing was going to stop you, as long as Wolfie was with you. 

Wolfie held your hand a little tighter as you two came up a hill. There were white little flowers that sprinkled the grass and area around you. The sun was shining down on both of you, and there was a light breeze in the air. It was warm and the surrounding was lovely. 

Wolfie layed down a thin yellow blanket on the ground. You sat down beside him and laid down the picnic basket. Wolfie just looked at you a bit, admiring your beauty. He felt lucky and loved just to be beside you, basking in the sunshine. Today was such a nice day. Church service had been well, and y/n was happy. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and everything seemed right in this moment between you and him. He smiled at you as you opened the picnic basket. 

“So, how are you today, my love?” Wolfie asked you, a devilish smile on his face as the sun gently warmed the both of you. 

“Well, I’m good, now that the love of my life is by my side.” You said, returning the smile back to him. He looked at you sweetly, as if you were the sweetest flower in the world. For a while he had been thinking deeply of something. It had been on his mind for almost four months now. It was true he had only known you for only a year, but he was sure you were the one. He felt like today was the perfect day for it. The sun was out, it was warm, some clouds were out, the birds were cripping, everything just seemed to be perfect. 

As you picked up a sandwich and handed it to Wolfie, he looked deeply in your eyes. Many things were running through his head. Mainly of your beauty and love. He had finished his Opera a few weeks ago, he hadn’t told you about it, but had plans on taking you to the Opera house to play it for you today after lunch. Taking a bite out of the sandwich, he heard the birds in the background. The birds reminded him of you. Sweet and charming, making the most beautiful sounds. 

“Did I tell you you look gorgeous today. I should tell you that everyday, but you look extra beautiful today.” Wolfie said, you smiled and blushed. Despite him telling you this everyday, you still felt flattered by his words. 

“You told me that today Wolfie, like always. You also look quite handsome today, my little German fiend.” You said, making Wolfie laugh. He loved him when you called him your German fiend. That was one of the things he loved about you, your beautiful words and cute nicknames. 

“I love it when you call me that, I am a fiend after all, and at that a dashing German I suppose.” Wolfie said to you, taking another bite out of the sandwich you made. It tasted good, you were a good cook, another thing he loved about you. You weren’t very hungry, so you watched Wolfie, you just loved looking at him, he was such a beauty to the eye, and the love of your life. 

“So, what are we going to do today after lunch? I have no plans, like usual I guess.” You said, feeling the slight breeze run through your hair and watched it roll over the luscious green grass. You looked at the little white flowers around you, it was the perfect time for them, not too hot or cold, the sun given plenty of light and the rain enough to grow strong. Wolfie smiled at you.   
“Well, I actually have a surprise for you, that is if I can ask you a question.” Wolfie said, looking down at you and smiling, he was so happy to be with you. 

“Of course you can ask Wolfie, I love to hear your questions.” You said, wondering what he was going to ask. He looked very happy. 

“Well, I was just wondering what you’d be doing for the next few, say forty or fifty years, by chance.” Wolfie asked you. You raised an eyebrow in confusion, you didn’t understand anything in the question. 

“Wolfie, what do you mean by that? I’m sorry, I didn’t understand the question.” You said, looking at him, giving him a confused look. He chuckled and smiled at you. 

“Y/N M/N L/N, you know I have loved you since that first night we met at the Opera with Viola. I may have only known you for a year, I must ask you a question that has been begging on my mind; Will you marry me?” Wolfie said. He took your hand in his as he said it. You felt a bit taken aback. You weren’t expecting this, you didn’t think he’d ask anytime soon. Looking up at him though, you smiled. 

“Oh Wolfie! Yes, yes, yes! I’d love to be your wife! Yes I’d love to marry you. Thank you, oh thank you! I love you!” You said, jumping onto him, his arms around you. You kissed him and he smiled and laughed with you. 

“Oh y/n, I love you so much. I’m so glad you said yes, and I have something else for you, I think you’ll quite like it.” Wolfie said to you. You nodded and Wolfie fumbled with his pocket in his coat laying on the blanket and taking out a little black box. 

He opened it and gently took your left hand. You were currently wearing the ring he had given you in the hospital. He took your fourth finger, your wedding finger. He slipped it on gently and you looked intently at it. It fit perfectly. It was in the shape of an oval, with a medium sized diamond in the middle, with smaller triangle shaped diamonds around it. It sparkled in the sun, making you smile, it was so beautiful. It was complex, but just simple enough that you loved it. 

“Oh Wolfie, I love it. You know me so well. Oh thank you, I love it so much. This is more than I could have ever asked for.” You said. Wolfie kissed you on the forehead, taking your hand in his. 

“Well, it’s the least I could do for the beautiful love of my life. Y/N, I know it’s cichle, but my love for you is endless. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you and have many children. I’ll buy you a big Victorian home where you can cook and clean and we’ll raise all our little children. Do you like the sound of that?” Wolfie asked you, his hand on your cheek. 

“I really love the sound of that! I can’t wait to marry you Wolfie.” You said, kissing him deeply on the lips.   
Wolfie looked deeply in your eyes and smiled even more. He kissed you and whispered sweet things in your ear. He knew he had made the right decision with you. You were the one for him and he was the one for you. 

You and Wolfie spent the day talking over everything and anything. You were both enamored with each other. Wolfie took you to the Opera house and performed the Opera he wrote for you. It was so beautiful to hear, but you expected nothing less out of Wolfie. He had spent many months on it just for you, he was such a selfless and kind person. 

You were so excited for the future. You knew it was going to be bright and happy. You also couldn’t wait to tell Viola, she’d be elated to hear the news of the engagement.


	29. XXIX

~July 11, 6:00pm, The dressing room~ 

You looked around. You were almost completely naked. You only had on a bra and underwear on. You sat in a chair, your hands fisted together and were clenched tightly. You felt somewhat scared. Well, mainly nervous. Today was the wedding day. Today was the day where Wolfie would take you as his Wife and you’d become a Wife. It was early July, so it was hot outside, which made it even hotter in the dressing room. You were now waiting in the dressing room for Viola to come with your wedding dress. 

It was twilight out and had only been a couple of days after the fourth of July. You and Wolfie had rushed the wedding a bit, not due to anything being wrong, but just because you wanted to get married as soon as possible. Wolfie and you had decided to invite 30 people, two from your side, Viola and Alfred, and 28 from Wolfie’s side, which you found a little funny. 

You then heard a knock on the door, and you shot up. You quickly pulled open the door and let Viola in. She was holding your long, flowy dress and undergarments. You took a deep breath in and closed the door behind her. 

“Oh y/n, how are you? You don’t look so good, no offence.” Viola said, putting down the dress on a chair and walking over towards you. 

“Well, a little nervous, to be completely honest with you, but I’m mainly excited. I can’t wait to get out there and marry Wolfie.” You said, taking in another deep breath. Viola smiled at you, she was genuinely happy her best friend was going to get married. 

“Well good, because I have a lot to put on you. Clothing, makeup, and also your hair. I need you to get completely naked for this to work, by the way.” Viola said, you sighed. You knew Viola had bought you lingerie for tonight, and that she wanted you to look as beautiful as possible, but you were also uncomfortable and nervous. 

“Oh y/n don’t complain, you only have to wear it for three or four hours, and then Wolfie will tear it off of you.” Viola said. You slowly slipped off your underwear and Viola took off your bra. Your nipples were hard and you were uncomfortable. Viola took the lacey bra and put around your tender breasts, clipping it on. It was white and was above your belly button. Viola then grabbed the lacey underwear and handed it to you. You put it on and Viola gave you some tight see through knee high leggings to put on. You put them on and looked at yourself. 

Viola then walked over and opened a drawer and pulled out something that resembled a corset. She told you to put up your arms and put it around your belly. She then started to tighten it. She did it to the point where it was a little hard to breath then tied it up. Viola then grabbed the wedding dress, the centerpiece of the outfit. The dress you had picked was somewhat modest and ballroom style. It had ¾ sleeves and had little pinkish flowers over it. 

You stepped into it and Viola pulled it up to your shoulders. You slipped your arms in the sleeves and adjusted it to fit perfectly. 

“Y/N, you look beautiful. May I start on your makeup?” Viola asked and you nodded. You sat down in a chair and waited for Viola to work her magic. Viola came over with a makeup bag and opened it. 

“Y/N, just close your eyes; it’ll make it much easier.” Viola said. You sighed and closed them tightly, hoping this would be fast and easy. The first thing you heard was the sound of a bag being opened and some things being laid down. Viola took out a squishy brush and applied on some foundation. Viola put back some loose strands of hair and began to apply the foundation, first to the forehead, then the cheeks, the sides, and everywhere else on your face. 

Viola then took out the concealer and put it on your cheeks, forehead, and chin. She brushed it in and you already felt like a powder cake. Viola then put down the brush and took out an eyeliner pen. Viola told you to relax and you took in a deep breath. Viola applied it very carefully on both eyelids and it was over. After that, she put on mascara and the makeup part was finally over. 

“Open your eyes now, we have the hair to do!” Viola said. Viola took out a comb, at least 20 bobby pins, clips, and hair ties. She started combing your extremely long hair and put it into three long ponytails. Viola then put them together and twisted them around. She then put in bobby pins and hair clips. After that, Viola told you to close your eyes and that she had a surprise for you. 

Viola then placed something in your hands and told you to open your eyes. You opened them and looked at the object in your hands. It was a tiara. It was a circle and had a leaf design with diamonds in it. It was beautiful. 

“Oh Viola, you shouldn’t have gotten this for me! I can’t imagine how much it cost-” You said, but Viola cut you off.   
“Y/N, you’ve been my friend for many years, I love you, that is as a friend of course. I want you to have the best marriage ever, And anyway, my father paid for it, so don’t worry about it.You look divine, I want you and Wolfie to be happy all days of your marriage.” Viola said. Viola then got up and hugged you. You felt like crying, but didn’t due to not wanting to ruin your makeup. 

“Thank you, just thank you. I never would have Wolfie without you.” You said, hugging her. 

“Now, go out there and marry that German fiend! I have to go, Leopold is waiting to walk you down the aisle and Wolfie is also waiting. Don’t forget I love you!” Viola said. Viola gave you another hug and then left you alone. 

You sat down and looked at yourself in the mirror. You didn’t want to be vain, but you felt beautiful. The most beautiful you ever felt. You put on the tiara and took in a deep breath. Today was the day where you, just a girl, would become a woman and wife. Tonight would be the night when Wolfie would make you a woman, a true woman at that. You hoped Wolfie would never get tired of you, but you knew that wouldn’t happen, your love was unbreakable. 

You then got up and knew it was your time. You gently opened the door that led out to the sector before the church aisle. Leopold was patiently awaiting for you to show up. You found the fact that Leopold was going to walk you down the aisle, but mainly sweet. You never thought that someone like him would like you, but he had warmed up to you. He noticed you and walked over to you. He took your arm gently and began to walk. 

He opened the door and all eyes turned towards you. The first thing you saw though was Wolfie. He was smiling at you, very happy and fixed on you. He was so in love. In the background was the music Wolfie had written for the wedding. Leopold walked you down the aisle until you reached the small platform where Wolfie was standing. But before Wolfie let you go, he whispered something to you gently; 

“Y/N, I quite like you, be a good wife for my son.” He said and you smiled. You felt at peace knowing he supported this marriage. He then let you go and you joined Wolfie on the platform. 

Wolfie took your hands and looked in your eyes. You smiled and you could see Viola from the corner of your eyes. Wolfie smiled and the priest looked at you both. 

“Hello, today we are gathered here to witness the union and joining of two souls; Mr Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Y/N M/N L/N. We are here to wish them a long, happy, prosperous life together. We wish and pray that they will be blessed beyond measure. I hope to the Lord we see them together till their last breaths. I will now let the groom and bride say their vows to each other.” The priest said. 

Wolfie looked at you and took in a deep breath. You had both written your own vows and now was the time, so Wolfie began. 

“Y/N, I have only known you for a short while, but I have had the deepest connection with you. Your eyes wake me up with your love, your smile gives me inspiration. I want you to be my wife and I will love you everyday until my dying breath. I hope we may be prosperous and overcome all of our trials. I love you y/n.” Wolfie said, his hands tightening around yours. 

“Wolfie, I never thought I would fall in love with anyone until I met you. You have made me feel more comfortable in life. Your words are like the sun, sweet and full of life. I know we will be happy with each other and I promise to love you in sickness and health. I love you Wolfie.” You said. The priest looked at both of you and said, 

“Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, do you take Miss L/N to be your wife?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

“And do you, Miss y/n m/n l/n take Mr. Mozart to be your husband?” 

“Yes.” 

After that rings were exchanged and music played, you and Wolfie then kissed, everything was perfect and full of bliss. Wolfie dipped you down, making you laugh and kiss him even deeper. You could see Viola and she was clapping, a smile on her face. 

After that, you and Wolfie for the pews to clear out a bit. They were all going to the mess hall for food and to dance. After that, you and Wolfie walked hand and hand out into the long room. You both went through the back and sat at the end of the room. Wolfie sat you down with him at the long, white table. You saw Viola and waved her up to the table to sit by you. She came up and sat down and smiled, happy to see her friend married. 

“Are you hungry yet? I know I sure am.” Viola asked. 

“Yes, Wolfie, are you hungry? We could get you some food if you’d like.” You said. 

“Yes, but I’d rather go with my wife. Hand and hand.” He said, getting up and taking your hand. Viola came along also and trailed behind you. Wolfie was smiling at you the whole way, stuck on your e/c eyes. Wolfie took you over to the buffet and gave you a plate. You had wanted a lot of the food to be German, and though Wolfie was hesitant, you convinced him. 

After you both filled up your plates, Wolfie walked you back and Viola followed behind a little while after. Alfred and Wolfie’s parents were also sitting up at the table. You sat down with Wolfie and began eating. The food tasted quite good, due to having good chefs. You were honestly glad Wolfie’s family was paying for all of this, you could barely even afford the dress. 

“Do you like it, my love?” Wolfie asked you once he was finished. You nodded and leaned your head on his chest. Wolfie asked you if he could play with your hair and you nodded.  
You watched as people ate and heard Alfred and Viola talk to each other. This was such a perfect moment. Wolfie twirled some of your long hair strands and kissed you. He was warm and it felt good to be on the chest of your lover. 

After a while, the lights started to dim and some soft music started to play. It was Leopold who was playing the piano. Wolfie got up and picked you up along with him. He walked you out to the middle and you took his hands and began to dance with him. No one else was on the dance floor except you two, so it was open and all eyes were on the newly wed couple. 

Wolfie looked into your eyes and smiled, everything was perfect in this moment. 

“You know, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the privilege to witness with my own two eyes.” Wolfie said, spinning you around. You blushed and smiled. 

“Well, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever known. I’m so glad I met you Wolfie. I never thought I’d find love till you came around.” You said. At this point, more people were coming on to the dance floor and the music was more happy and fast. You and Wolfie kept on dancing for a while until your feet were sore and you sat down. 

After another hour or so, most of the guests had left and it was just Viola, Alfred, Leopold, Maria, and you and Wolfie. Wolfie’s parents had decided to rent out a different house in Independence so you and Wolfie could have privacy on your wedding night. Viola was sweeping up and you were talking to Wolfie’s parents. Leopold then left to go talk to his son. 

“Y/N, I must give you some advice for tonight.” She said. 

“Um okay.” You said. 

“Mozart women are shy in the streets but are crazy in bed. I know you are a virgin and I want you to know we are German cougars in bed. Wolfie might scare you.” Anna said. (My big fat greek wedding flashbacks) You were honestly taken aback by what she said. You just nodded and told her to have a good night, and made your way to Wolfie as fast as possible. 

“Are you ready to go home, my love?” Wolfie asked. It was almost 10pm and the sun was now completely down. You nodded. 

“I thought you’d never ask. Your mother told me some very, uh, interesting things.” You said and Wolfie laughed. He knew what his mother had probably told you. His mother could sometimes be like that, giving weird pieces of advice, but it’d be useful for tonight. 

After saying goodbye to Viola, Alfred, Leopold, and Anna, Wolfie took you to the car and started on the way to the Vaile mansion. Wolfie held your hand the whole way there. You kept looking down at your wedding ring. You could barely believe you were married, and in less than an hour you’d be making love to your newly wed husband.   
After reaching the mansion, Wolfie got out and went over to your door and picked you up. He carried you all the way to the door. He put you down and walked you inside to the living room. Wolfie closed the door and came over to you. He put his hands on your shoulders and started to kiss you. He did it deeply and it was full of passion. 

WARNING: SMUT

“May we take this upstairs?” Wolfie asked. You nodded and kissed him again. He started to take you up the stairs, but it was a little difficult with your dress and all. Finally you made it up and to the bedroom. 

“Would you like to do this with the lights on or not.” Wolfie asked. 

“On, I want to see you.” You said, feeling more excited for this than ever. Wolfie smiled and started to kiss you again. Wolfie slipped off his tuxedo jacket and you kicked off your shoes. Wolfie unbuttoned some of his buttons on his shirt. 

Then, Wolfie went down and grabbed the end of your wedding dress. He slowly pulled it up over your head and gently put it on the floor. Wolfie was honestly still surprised by how many pieces of clothes you still had on. He knew Viola could go over the top, but he was still in awe by how over the top this was. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t burst into flames with that many layers on.” Wolfie said laughing, you also laughed, he made you less nervous. Wolfie then threw off his shirt and kissed you again. You pushed down your leggings and kissed him even deeper. Wolfie then turned you around and untied your corset. It fell down to the ground and Wolfie saw your lingerie. 

His eyes lit up, now very turned on by you. Wolfie took off his pants and you could tell he was excited and hard. You looked at him and blushed. But you were also somewhat excited for what was about to go down. 

“Oh y/n, you’re so beautiful, I love you. May I take off the rest of this little outfit?” Wolfie asked. 

“Oh yes, please do.” You said. Wolfie then tore off your lacey little bra and let it fall to the floor. You took in a deep breath, your nipples were hard and they felt free. Wolfie then hooked a finger around your underwear and slipped it off. Wolfie then took one of his hands from behind you and began to roll over your right nipple. It felt good. Wolfie gently pushed you on the bed, lowering you on your back as he did. 

You looked up at him and into his eyes. They were full of love, they were full of desire and you could tell he wanted to make you his. His hands rubbed over your hips for a while and he kissed you along your shoulders. While doing this, he took off his underwear and let it slide down. Your legs were still together. Wolfie kept on kissing you and you felt safe like this. 

“Oh my love, can you open your legs for me?” He said in between kissing you. You nodded and opened them halfway. Mozart took his hand and put it on your right thigh. You were still a little surprised by this, but it was okay. 

Wolfie then took his hand and put it closer to your vagina. He inserted his index finger in it gently. At this point you were very wet. It was an odd feeling, but it wasn’t the worst. Wolfie kept kissing you everywhere. He then inserts another finger and is now French kissing your mouth. 

After going in and out for a while, he adds a third and it starts to feel good. Wolfie keeps it up until he slows down and looks up at you. 

“May I finally make love to you my love?” Wolfie asks. 

“Yes, please do, I love you.” You say. Wolfie opens your legs a little more and he grabs a hold of his penis. He gently rubs it across your vagina. While kissing you he slowly inserts it in you. It hurts but it’s not the worst feeling in the world. 

After his penis is fully in you and the pain has subsided, Wolfie starts to go in and it’s the perfect pace for the first time. Wolfie is kissing you passionately throughout the whole thing and it’s better than what you ever could have expected. After this goes on, Wolfie feels like he’s about to climax and so are you. As Wolfie looks at you, you roll your head back and climax. This sends Wolfie over the edge and he releases into you. 

You're now so tired that Wolfie lays beside you, a hand gently going over your chest. He can feel your breathing and heartbeat, and knows you liked it. Wolfie gets up and grabs a towel from the bathroom and cleans you off with it. After that, you and him get under the covers and you lay on his chest, sleepy. 

“I love you y/n, I always will.” Wolfie says, and that’s the last thing you hear before you fall asleep.


	30. XXX

~1 year later~ 

After the wedding, Wolfie had bought the Vaile Mansion. The house was now both of yours and was beautiful. Shortly after, you quit your job and graduated from college. You and Wolfie had plenty of money after he had a smash hit opera. You were very supportive of his career and he was teaching you piano. You had also sold your old home and was living full time with your husband. 

Wolfie had gained citizenship and his parents were now living in a house in Independence. Leopold was helping his son with music and Wolfie was rising in the classical music scene. He had written many Operas and symphonies for the Opera theatres and so forth. 

What was the most amazing thing though, that was in the second month of marriage, very unexpectedly you became pregnant. It wasn’t planned, but you and Wolfie were extremely excited to meet your new child. About four months in, you found out you were having a little girl. Wolfie was even more excited and happy if that was possible. He painted the baby’s room pink and put in everything that she would need. 

So, on May 15th, in the early morning, a healthy little baby girl was born. She was 7 pounds and 4 ounces and was perfect. You and Wolfie had decided on the name Martha Maria Mozart. She was absolutely lovely and beautiful, her eyes made you smile. 

You were now sitting in the living room with your little daughter on your chest watching the fireplace and had some calming music in the background. Martha was almost asleep and you were just in pure bliss. It was warm and Martha was slobbering on you a little, but you didn’t mind it. You just loved her so much. 

After a while, you heard the door open and Wolfie walked in quietly. He sat down beside you quietly, making sure not to awake the baby. He came up and kissed your hair. He was so sweet. He took one of his hands and brushed it gently across the baby’s back. 

“How are you doing, my love?” Wolfie asked. 

“Great.” You said, smiling. Wolfie then kissed you again. You knew life would always be great like this with Wolfie in it. 

~The End~ 

Note: I don’t want to sound braggish but I’m honestly proud of myself for writing this much. Thank you to everyone who has read this. Sending you lots of love. :)


End file.
